Simple Mistakes
by NinaQ
Summary: Alice's future plans don't include smooth-talking Jasper, but life keeps throwing them together.  With every meeting, he's harder to resist.  One simple mistake has her running scared and him rethinking everything.
1. Chapter 1

It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks to the very patient PTB team, especially HollettLA and ragsstone who helped with this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span> (****_Set in the present day.)_**

"Another scotch?" the bartender asked.

Jasper shook his head. Two drinks was his limit. When the bartender suggested a Coke, he nodded absently. His eyes never left the flow of people moving past the window.

The only other person drinking was an attractive redhead in a low-cut blouse. Nursing her glass and thumbing her Blackberry, she'd occasionally flash a glance toward the scruffy bartender. He returned her looks with a smile but made no move to approach.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Jasper almost didn't realize that the question was directed at him, as the other man was so distracted by the woman.

"I'm here most nights. I can help if it's a regular."

_Damn. So much for being inconspicuous_, Jasper thought. "Sure, why not? She's about five foot, brunette, hazel eyes..."

"First name?" The bartender's eyes never left the Crackberry addict. She licked her lips slowly.

"Alice," Jasper replied. The man turned to look at him, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes. For just a second, Jasper thought he saw recognition cross the bartender's features.

"Sure," the man said, grabbing a towel and wiping the already clean bar. "She'll be here between six and seven. One glass of the house white. I'll bring her another around eight." When he finished wiping, he leaned against the bar. His eyes flicked up and down. Jasper knew when someone was sizing him up.

"Thanks. You always notice so much about the customers, or just the ladies?" Jasper asked, nodding toward the redhead.

"Don't mind her; she's a regular. I'm not stalker material. It helps when aspiring writers notice details. You never know what you'll be able to use later. I'm James," he said, holding out his hand.

"Jasper," he replied, and they shook.

The redhead crooked her finger, and James moved away. Jasper tried to watch the window while James and the redhead flirted, but they were such a contrast, it was hard not to stare. His ash blond ponytail, silver hoop earring, and ripped t-shirt were a steep contrast to her designer blouse and stylish chignon. She whispered something in his ear, stood, and left. After watching her shimmy out the door, James retuned to check on him.

"You said Alice is here most nights. Is she usually alone?" Jasper asked.

"She dates, if that's what you're asking. Not many repeats, though. None of them seem to pass muster." James silently regarded him for a few beats and then seemed to make up his mind. Taking a deep breath, he said, "This isn't the way most people meet up with old friends. She isn't going to be happy to see you, is she?"

"No," Jasper replied flatly. "She isn't."

The bell above the door chimed, and both men turned.


	2. Chapter 2

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks to the very patient PTB team, especially KristenLynn and ElleCC who helped with this. (I've added a bit since the review-any mistakes are my own.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span> (_Five years ago.)_**

"This party is all right, but it doesn't match the blowout you threw for Emmett and me. Admit it, Mom, you love the boys more." Edward nudged Esme with his shoulder.

An enormous event tent was set up in the backyard and strung with thousands of tiny, white lights. The heavy bass beat from a recent chart-topper had the teens dancing. It looked like the entire graduating class of Forks was there. When the Cullens threw a party, it was an event no one would miss. Most of the kids had spent their day visiting graduation open houses. It was finally time to relax, kick back, and enjoy their accomplishment.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward playfully. Whenever he was home, she seemed to regress to a naughty five-year-old. She supposed she should be more dignified as the one of the guests of honor.

"Knock it off," their mother sighed with exaggerated impatience. "We couldn't very well have paintball and Halo for the girls. Combining their graduation parties saved Charlie a lot of trouble, and you know I can't resist planning something fun."

"Now you see where I get it," Alice whispered to Edward. She rolled onto her tiptoes to search the crowd for her best friend, Bella.

The girls had been inseparable from the day they met. Bella's summer visitations with Charlie had been Alice's favorite part of the year. The Cullens practically adopted Bella when she moved to Forks after her mother's remarriage. Raising a preteen girl alone had been hard on the police chief. There were too many feminine issues for Charlie to deal with. He spent large parts of that first year stammering while his face flushed crimson. It was Esme who had taken Bella shopping for her first bra, helped her pick out feminine hygiene products, and monitored slumber parties.

Alice spotted Bella near the buffet. She was corned by Eric Yorkie, who was talking her ear off. Eric had recently developed a crush on Bella. Unfortunately, Bella was too polite for her own good. Alice moved in for the rescue, weaving through the crowd and grabbing a disposable camera off a nearby table.

"Eric, could you do me a favor?" she asked. "I didn't get a picture with Bella today. Could you take one? Pretty please?" She pouted at him while she mentally rolled her eyes. _Boys were so easy sometimes, _she thought_._

"Sure," Eric replied. He was unable to say no when any girl focused her attention on him. The friends moved together, locking arms and giving him big, cheeky grins.

The camera clicked, and Alice grabbed Bella's hand. While pulling her away, Alice mouthed, "thank you," to Eric over her shoulder, adding a wink for good measure.

"That was great. I never thought I'd get out of there," Bella said. She couldn't help a glance back at Eric's shell-shocked expression. It was a classic reaction to Alice when she was charming and determined.

"Have you seen Emmett?" Alice asked as soon as they were alone. Her smile was fading. "I want to check on him."

"I saw him. He's here somewhere," Bella said, but she didn't look around. She kept her gaze fixed on her best friend. "I know what you're thinking, and you should leave it alone."

Last month Emmett had told the family he wouldn't be returning to UW in the fall. He'd never been the best student, but he'd loved his school holidays working for a local construction company. After this last semester, he'd decided to keep working instead of going back.

Their parents, Esme and Carlisle, were still reeling from his announcement. The expectation for all of the children was a graduate degree. They'd told him in very plain language that he was now on his own. They wouldn't support a bad decision, and that included financial support.

The children were divided. Edward was neutral while Alice stood firm with Emmett. In the future, she wanted to make her own decisions. Her brother was blazing a trail for self-determination. She would not sit on the sidelines.

"I can't help it," Alice said. "I'm going to find him. See if you can keep Mom and Edward distracted. It shouldn't be hard. Well, at least not with Edward," she teased.

Bella and Edward had an on-again, off-again romance. By unspoken agreement, the girls knew any discussion of their activities was off limits. No one should hear those kinds of details about their brother.

Ducking her head to hide her blush, Bella turned and headed off to meet Edward and Esme. Carlisle had joined their group. He greeted Bella before putting his arms around Esme and giving her a deep kiss. Alice watched from across the room.

For years, the kids had been embarrassed by their parents' public displays of affection. Lately, however, Alice found herself feeling a little proud of them. She sometimes wondered how they managed it. So many of her friends' parents were divorced, but their marriage was still strong after almost thirty years. She'd wondered what made them different.

Alice slipped out of the tent and into the house. She knew where to find her brother. If Emmett didn't feel like partying, he would be playing video games. Barely in the door, she heard the sounds of animated battle coming from the family room.

"What do we have here? A party pooper?" she asked in a slightly too-bright tone. As the words left her mouth, she realized that Emmett wasn't alone. Stretched out on the couch next to her brother was a lanky stranger.

The guest turned when she entered the room. The first thing she noticed was the striking blue-grey color of his eyes; they were clear and intense. A beat later, she noticed that his shaggy, golden hair was desperately in need of a cut.

"Hey, sis," Emmett called. He flashed her a halfhearted smile and looked back at the television.

"Hey, Emmett. Hello...?" She trailed the question off. Standing in front of the stranger, she held out her hand to be polite.

"I'm Jasper," he said, and got up to take her hand. He was tall, and stood at least a foot over her petite frame. "You must be Alice. Edward and Emmett talk about you all the time." He held her hand a little too long and released it only after she began to pull away.

"I'm sure they do," she muttered. Alice settled into the large armchair next to him. She crossed her legs and smoothed her miniskirt across her lap.

Alice looked over to find Jasper's eyes fixed on her legs. His gaze moved slowly back up to her face. When he finally met her eyes, she looked at him with raised eyebrows. He grinned back at her and shrugged.

She'd busted him checking her out, and he couldn't even fake looking guilty. It figured. He was probably one of those too charming guys; the ones who thought they could sweet-talk their way out of anything.

"Absolutely. Whenever your name comes up, I know I'll be entertained," he said with a smirk. "Did you really fill Edward's gym locker with plus-sized lingerie and size eleven heels the day they did a drug search?" he whispered.

"Don't believe everything you hear," she replied, shaking her head. "Besides, they did far worse to us. Anything Bella and I may have done was self-preservation." Alice leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"You know that statement implies you're guilty," he said. His voice grew softer as though they were sharing a secret. There was a hint of something unusual in his speech. It was a faint accent that she couldn't quite place, but it made her want to hear more.

"I'd only be guilty if they didn't deserve it," she said. "Those big, strong boys against two innocent girls? If we hadn't fought dirty, we wouldn't have had any chance at all." She blinked up at him with wide eyes, remembering how she had bulldozed Eric earlier that evening.

"Sugar, that stuff doesn't work on me. You can stop right there," he said, chuckling. "Your brothers were right about you. I bet they have to watch you every minute."

She realized that he wouldn't be as easy to deal with as inexperienced high school boys. It would be harder to distract him and stay in control of the conversation.

"The pranks are fun, but I'd rather hear about the other things," he said. "Did you really compare twenty colleges? Then sort them by major, teacher ratio, weather...?" He watched her expectantly.

She didn't like where this conversation was going. Edward had lots of fun implying that being organized meant she was uptight. Her loving brother must have shared his thoughts with Jasper. The topic was old, and she wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Emmett, are you going to come out?" she asked. "It's okay with me if you don't, but I know it would mean a lot to Mom."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at her. He didn't comment on the fact that she was ignoring him.

"Yeah, I'll make an appearance in a few minutes. It's just hard to make nice right now, you know?" Emmett answered. He never turned his head away from the flashing screen.

"I know," she said softly. "Just don't give them any more ammunition." She wished there was a way to bring the two sides together. If her parents knew Emmett's plans, they wouldn't be acting this way. Unfortunately, he refused to confide in them.

Instead, Emmett had placed his trust in Alice, and then sworn her to secrecy. Her promise forced her to be quietly proud of him and wait for things to improve. Sadly, if patience was a muscle, she was all flab.

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to keep his secret long. In a few months, Bella and Alice would move into their dorm at the University of Western Washington. Bella would rather have been at UW, close to Edward, but she'd received a full scholarship. It was too good an offer to turn down. Alice agreed to join Bella, and all the earlier college research was forgotten.

Carlisle was pushing Alice into premed. He told her psychiatry would suit her. She hadn't told him that she had no interest in medical school, and the idea of dealing with other people's problems all day made her want to scream. Deep down, she knew she'd have to tell her parents eventually. She just wanted to wait until the mess with Emmett died down.

No one spoke for a several minutes. The only sounds in the family room were the yells and grunts from the video death match. Their silence preyed on her nerves, and she spurted the first worry rolling around in her head.

"Emmett, did you find a place to live?" she blurted out.

She didn't want Emmett too far away. While her relationship with Edward was usually action oriented, she enjoyed quiet moments with Emmett. If he went too far away, she would miss the one-on-one time that she loved.

"My parents offered him the apartment above our garage," Jasper said. "It'll be good for my mom. My sister's going away in the fall. Mom will have someone to fuss over."

"Who's moving in with Edward?" she asked. "That apartment is huge, and he's kind of a pig. He's better off with a roommate."

"That new roommate would be me," Jasper replied with a grin. "And yes, I know he's a slob. I'll keep him in line."

"Don't know why you don't just skip Edward's apartment. You should move in with Maria," Emmett mumbled. "You're over there enough."

"Knock it off. You know we're just friends," Jasper said slowly as though they'd covered this topic several times.

"That's your idea of friends, huh? I'll see if I can work that out with some of the girls I meet."

The trio settled back into another lull. Alice thought about asking Emmett to explain his last comment, but decided she might be prying and opted to keep quiet. She began to fidget as though the silence were uncomfortable.

"Emmett, come on," Alice said when she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fine, bossy. I'll go." She watched as he pulled himself off the couch and walked out the back door. He was trying to look relaxed, but the firm line of his mouth gave his tension away.

Blowing out a sigh, she leaned her head back. Between the tension in the house and the party planning, she was exhausted. The quiet was calming.

Jasper startled her when he spoke.

"He'll be fine. You don't have to worry about him so much. Don't get me wrong...it's nice to see; Emmett's got it rough right now, so I'm glad he has someone in his corner."

"I just want him to be happy. He wants the same for me," she whispered. "The expectations around here are kind of high. He's taking the hit for defying Mom and Dad first."

"First?" he asked. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh, now I see! You have plans your parents won't approve of either." He shook his head and clucked his tongue. "I thought you were being a supportive sister. You just have an ulterior motive."

"I am trying to be a good sister," she snapped. "Besides, my motives don't concern you."

He moved forward until he was sitting on the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees. Blue eyes met hazel. "Everything's going to work out. Relax a little bit."

"How do you know it's going to work out? You have some kind of crystal ball?" she asked. "I know I don't. I'll have to put in some effort to make sure things go the right way." She realized she was being snotty and rude, but he'd hit a sore spot.

"The right way being _your_ way? That's a little arrogant, isn't it?" he asked. "Besides, I think you're confusing worry with work. There is a difference."

"It just seems like life goes more smoothly when you're prepared," she whispered. "So many things could go wrong." She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

It was identical to the conversation she kept rehashing with Edward. There was no reason to go into it with a virtual stranger.

"No, I think I do I understand," he said gently, "but you can't prepare for everything. You'll drive yourself crazy if you try."

"I understand what you're saying," she said. "It's just not that easy to let things go."

"My grandmother used to say, 'the best and worst things in life will take you by surprise.' I happen to think she was right." As he recalled the words, his voice took on a distinctly West Texas lilt.

Now she knew the origin of that accent. It didn't change the fact that she wanted to hear more. He could probably read her phone bill and still sound sexy.

"Your grandmother sounds like a wise woman."

"She was, and she'd be ashamed if she knew we were at a party and I didn't ask you to dance. You're way too pretty to spend tonight sitting in here." He stood and held out his hand.

She smiled and got to her feet. For the second time that night, she placed her hand in his.

"Not that we couldn't find things to do inside," he said in a husky, teasing voice.

"Oh, no you don't. Let's go, Casanova." She rolled her eyes and prayed he couldn't see the goose bumps developing on her sensitized skin.

"Let's go see if Emmett will show us his famous dance moves."

"Now that is something to worry about," she laughed before she led him out into the night.

When they reached the tent, he pulled her to the center of the dance floor. The crush of the crowd and the blare from the speakers made talking impossible, but it didn't matter. She loved being near him without the pressure of conversation.

They danced for hours, but barely touched, skirting around each other, laughing and teasing. Occasionally, his body or his hands would brush against her. With each touch, shivers shot down her spine. At first she tried telling herself it was the exercise, but she finally had to admit that he was leaving her breathless.

"Okay, Emmett, would you rather french kiss Mrs. Cope or wear Coach Clapp's jockstrap for an entire day?" Edward asked with a grin. Quiet snickers broke out around him.

After the DJ left, the remains of the party moved into the family room. A few boys played video games, but the rest just relaxed, sprawled onto big leather sofas. A movie played low in the background.

"Aw, man! That's easy. Mrs. Cope, hands down. Who knows when Clapp washed that thing last?"

His answer was met with disgusted groans from around the room.

"All right, my turn!" Emmett grinned while sizing up his choices. "Alice, would you rather drive Bella's truck for a month or wear the same clothes for a week?" His grin was evil while he watched her open and close her mouth in disbelief.

"There's no way that's fair!" she huffed. "The same clothes for a week would smell, and I can't drive Bella's truck! It's the automotive equivalent of dating an eighty-year-old man!"

"I'm feeling the love over here," Bella replied dryly. She was tucked into the corner of the couch, sitting next to Edward.

"Fine! I'll take the truck, but I'm doing it under protest! At least it's my turn now." Alice moved to the edge of her couch, sitting up as she evaluated her contestants.

"Jasper, would you rather lose every Halo game to Edward for the rest of your life or only date Emmett's castoffs?" she asked, flicking a pointed finger between her brothers.

"Ha! He wishes he had my castoffs." Emmett grinned at Jasper.

Edward pulled Bella's feet into his lap with a casual motion. The entire position shift took place without either one looking at the other. The motion was still intimate somehow, and Alice looked away, feeling like she was intruding.

Jasper shook his head with a grin. "You forget...I've met the girls Emmett dates. He likes 'em sweet and dumb as a box of rocks. I just can't be that bored. Looks like I'll take the Halo."

"All right. Now I need to call _bullshit_. I went out with Lauren Mallory twice freshman year, and I've never lived it down," Emmett grumbled.

Alice's eyes drifted back to the other couch.

Edward's hands rubbed across the arches of Bella's feet. A deep flush crossed her cheeks. Bella was enjoying his attention far more than she wanted to let the group see.

"So that makes is my turn, right?" Jasper looked to Edward, who nodded. "I know you just went, but I'll go right back to Miss Alice." He turned to look at her with a smirk.

"Alice, would you rather spend a month of your life living spontaneously or make a bad decision that gives you a good memory?"

"Ha! She couldn't do either," Emmett laughed. "Mom and Dad joke that she planned her escape from the womb. That's why she and Bella get along so well. They're both eighteen going on forty."

"Still right here..." mumbled Bella. Her eyes were closed now, and there was a breathy note to her voice.

Alice had heard that tone from her friend before. It usually meant one thing. Bella would be _very_ tired in a few minutes, and Edward would be volunteering to drive her home.

"He's right," Alice said, because there was no reason to deny it. She looked at Jasper, trying to figure out what he was up to. "I wouldn't want to do either."

"Now that sounds like a damn shame," Jasper replied. He turned that grin on her again and her heart sped up. "I'm telling you, sweetheart, the best things in life aren't planned."

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back. "Go on. Ask someone else. You've beaten your dead horse." Her knee started to bounce rapidly.

"Oh, I think we could work on it some more, but we'll let it go for now." He turned to Edward and posed his next question.

The game continued with gentle teasing and inside jokes. Alice did her best to ignore Jasper, but it was nearly impossible. When Bella gave a yawn, Alice thought it was true fatigue; she didn't think her friend couldn't act that well.

"Bella, your truck is still at home. I'll give you a lift," Alice offered as they headed to the front door.

"Don't worry about it. Edward's going to drive me home," Bella insisted, looking more awake now with red cheeks and bright eyes.

"Fine, Bella," Alice said quietly, realizing she'd misread Bella's signals. Her friend wasn't tired; she was just ready to leave. "Just make sure Edward wraps it up, okay? We won't have room in the dorm for a crib."


	3. Chapter 3

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks to the very patient PTB team, especially KristenLynn and Woodlily who helped with this. (I've added a bit since the review-any mistakes are my own.)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span> (_3 years ago...)_**

"I don't understand why graduation ceremonies have to be so long. The university must require every employee to give a speech, right down to the janitor," Alice said. She stood and stretched while trying to discretely rub her aching rear. The hard chairs had made the speeches seem endless.

She searched the crowd for Edward. While he was always good-looking, he was especially handsome in his cap and gown. Esme and Carlisle had been practically glowing with parental pride all day. At the rate they were taking pictures, they were going to fill the camera's memory card.

"Mom, can we go? Edward drove and he's bringing Bella home; we don't have to wait." Alice tried not to sound irritated. She was proud of Edward, but it hurt knowing that she would never get this overjoyed reception at her own graduation.

The previous fall, Alice had enrolled in a full schedule of art and marketing classes before telling her parents that she'd changed her major. She knew they were disappointed, but it seemed to lessen the blow that she'd stayed in school. She was sure they considered it a phase. _ Like I'd ever resort to late adolescent rebellion_, she thought, irritated.

"Okay. Let's go. Is Peter joining us for dinner?" Esme asked.

"Yes. He's at the house."

Graduation was always crowded and Edward had only been allowed two tickets to the ceremony. Bella and Alice had managed to beg tickets off friends, but that left Alice's boyfriend, Peter, waiting at the house with Emmett. Knowing how tense it would have been to have Emmett at the ceremony, it was probably for the best that he didn't come.

Alice was anxious to get home. Leaving Peter alone with Emmett was like putting a polo pony in a field with a draft horse—you could tell they were the same species, but they had different purposes and skills.

Entering the house, she found Emmett in the family room. He was furiously working a video game controller and cursing at the TV screen. Peter sat a few chairs away reading a thick hardcover with a picture of an older, balding man on the front. He marked his page and stood as she walked in.

"Hey, sweetie," Alice said. "Still reading Deming, I see. He's so much fun." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss. He shook his head at her and motioned to Emmett. A few weeks into their relationship she'd noticed that he wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. Coming from a family that expressed affection freely, she didn't understand his problem with it.

She'd bumped into Peter at the campus bookstore last fall. When her things had gone flying, he'd bent to help her and they'd started talking. He had walked her to the dorm, carrying her books all the way. She was immediately smitten and by mid-semester they'd been dating exclusively.

Peter was gentle and sweet. She liked that he was a little old-fashioned, but worried about their physical relationship. They'd fumbled through their first attempts at sex—each try left her feeling like there was something she was missing. Alice hoped it would improve as they got to know each other better. She wasn't yet to the point where she would ask Bella for advice, but she would consider it if things didn't get better soon. Just thinking about that conversation made her cringe.

"What did you do while we were gone?" she asked, taking his hand firmly.

"I read, and Emmett played that shooting game," he said.

She noticed he didn't pull away. Holding hands in public must be fine, but kissing was not. She'd need to remember that.

"Hey, sis. It's good to see you. And just so you know, _that shooting game_ is Halo," Emmett corrected, rolling his eyes.

She grinned and walked over for a hug. Lord, she'd missed him! Between his work, and her classes, they didn't see each other enough.

To Carlisle and Esme's dismay, the Hales were not so judgmental about Emmett's decision to leave university. Alice hadn't been surprised to learn that Mrs. Hale brought him leftovers and helped with his laundry. Emmett's big blue eyes, dimples, and sweet nature made him a target for female attention of any age.

"Where is everybody?" Edward yelled, walking into the family room.

As Edward entered, Emmett moved back to the couch and resumed his video game. He gave a halfhearted, "Hey, bro."

"Right here, Mr. Graduate." Alice walked over to give Edward a big hug. She introduced him to Peter and they chatted for a few minutes about Edward's plans for medical school.

Alice had hoped that Peter would loosen up a bit when he wasn't at school. She admired his dedication to his studies and believed he had a promising future. His family owned a large accounting firm, and he was being groomed to run the company.

"While you guys talk, I'm going to go see if I can help with dinner." She stood up and moved to the kitchen, but Esme and Bella had dinner under control. Alice ended up leaning against the cabinets, drinking a glass of wine and hoping that the male bonding time was going well.

A few minutes later the Hales arrived. Alice hadn't met Jasper's parents or sister before, and she noted that Mr. Hale was an older, more distinguished version of Jasper. His hair had darkened to a dirty blond, but his eyes had the same blue-gray color. Mrs. Hale was tall, blonde, and curvaceous. She was an older version of her daughter, but with a slightly sad look around her eyes.

Jasper and his sister, Rosalie, gave polite greetings to their hosts and went off to find Edward and offer their congratulations. Alice waved but followed Jasper with her eyes.

They'd only seen each other twice in the past two years. Both times were school events she'd attended with Carlisle and Esme, so they were never alone. Each time, her mind kept replaying their banter at her high school graduation party. Seeing him again brought back those confusing memories. She hoped having Peter here would keep him from saying something he shouldn't.

When Esme gave the call for dinner, everyone took their seats quickly. Carlisle and Esme sat at one end of the table and the Hales took places near them, so they could continue their conversation about the best restaurants near campus. The couples had met at one of Edward's school events. They'd realized that they had common interests and tried to get together occasionally, but Mr. Hale was usually working or traveling.

Alice was sure that Mrs. Hale was sneaking Esme updates about Emmett. She knew it was tough for her parents to be distanced from their son, but it was particularly hard on their mother. Unfortunately, no one seemed willing to budge from their stalemate.

"Rosalie, where do you go to school?" Esme asked across the table. She was in full hostess mode and working to get to know her new guest. No one ever left Esme's house without feeling included and welcomed. Her hospitality was legendary.

"Loyola. I'm majoring in business administration, but I'm considering a switch to pre-law. I'd be more valuable to the family business with a legal degree. It's a big decision. I don't want to rush into anything." Rosalie's voice was calm and assured.

"That's right. What you decide now will affect the rest of your life. Don't do anything you'll regret," Carlisle said.

As soon as her father said those words, Alice felt the air in the dining room grow thick; the tension between Emmett and her parents was barely buffered by the company. Their emotions were always right at the surface. Her parents still saw his dropping out as a rejection, and Emmett saw their interference as controlling his life.

"Edward, were you able to get the security deposit back on your apartment?" Alice asked with the best teasing tone she could manage. It's the unwritten rule of dinner tables everywhere, when conversation goes south, change the subject.

"Yes." Edward's monosyllable answer told her that he was not amused. He didn't like being used to alter the conversation.

"What Edward won't tell you is that a cleaning crew spent hours in his bedroom and bathroom. I felt so bad for them that I ended up buying lunch and leaving an extra tip," Jasper said.

Alice shot him a grateful look for interjecting when she needed him. He winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"It wasn't that bad, and you know it," Edward protested.

"Maybe not, but I know I won't be living with you again. I've done one tour. Whoever gets you next is on their own," Jasper said.

Alice looked up in time to catch the flicker of a glance between Edward and Bella.

At that point, Mr. Hale's cell phone rang. He excused himself and went out the patio doors. Rosalie's jaw clenched, and she followed him with narrowed eyes. Mrs. Hale looked down for a moment then reached for her wineglass. There was a lull in the conversation, and Esme used the opportunity to bring out dessert.

"Jasper, I haven't heard what your plans are. What will you be doing now?" Esme asked, handing him a piece of cake.

"I'm off to Northwestern. They have a great Regulatory Affairs program. When I get back I'll be working for the company."

Alice pursed her lips as she pondered his news. The Hales owned a small but prestigious medical device firm. It appeared that both of the kids planned to make their careers with the family business.

For a minute, she thought she misunderstood him. The last time they'd talked, Jasper had given Alice grief about planning things too carefully. Now he was going to walk right into the family business and be set for life. _What kind of a hypocrite does that make him?,_ she thought.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked, startling her out of her musings.

Oh, crap! She'd forgotten he was here! Looking at him with wide eyes, she realized what a rotten girlfriend she was.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment. Her eyes flashed down to his full plate. "Didn't you like the cake? It's one of my Dad's favorites."

"I'm not a huge dessert fan." He pushed the plate back. "Too many empty calories."

"Wha...um..." was all she could manage. That made no sense. Dessert was the best part of any meal. Heck, it was the reason for the meal. How did she not know this about him? Surely they'd eaten dessert sometime over the last few months? She tried to remember.

Looking up, she found Jasper watching their exchange with a sly smile. He lifted his forkful of chocolately goodness in a mock salute.

Alice hated being the object of Jasper's amusement, but she'd have to deal with him later. She made a point of turning her chair to face Peter and drawing him into conversation. It was the least she could do after neglecting him through dinner.

When she looked back a few minutes later, Jasper was deep in conversation with Edward and Bella.

After dinner, the group moved out onto the patio. The sun was setting; it was one of the rare nights in Forks without rain. Esme's flowers were in bloom, and the scents carried on a gentle breeze. Everyone was relaxed, feeling the effects of good food and wine. Small groups broke off into different conversations.

Snippets from the various discussions drifted toward Alice. Peter was sitting with Carlisle and Mr. Hale, looking like he was hanging on every word. It was the first time he'd seemed interested in anything all night. She could hear something about mutual funds and rates of return; none of it sounded remotely interesting. She turned her attention to the next group.

Bella and Edward sat with Esme and Mrs. Hale. Their conversation was too low for her to hear but their body language spoke volumes. The couple sat inches apart with their feet touching under the table. Alice loved to watch how comfortable Bella was with her parents, and whether or not her relationship with Edward progressed, her friend would always be a part of the family.

Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had separated into a group of their own and they were discussing the best local bands. Jasper let it slip that Rosalie's favorite group was playing tomorrow night. He was busy and suggested that Emmett go with her. As the two of them worked out timing and transportation, Jasper walked over and sat down next to Alice.

"How long have you known the stiff?" he asked, pointing at Peter.

"We met last fall, and he's not stiff. You just think so because you haven't gotten to know him."

"Look at him. That guy's already middle aged. He fits in perfectly with the dads. Is that what you're looking for? I have to say that I'm not impressed." He shook his head in disapproval.

"I didn't realize I needed to impress you. Peter's a nice, old-fashioned guy who treats me well. He's smart and steady," Alice said.

As though he knew she was talking about him, Peter looked at her. She gave him a wave and a shy smile. He nodded once and turned back to her father.

"I can see how he would fit into your perfectly planned life. I have to say, though, I don't think 'smart and steady' rocks your world," Jasper said. He slowly looked her up and down. His eyes lingered on her lips.

She felt her skin heat, flushing her cheeks. Good Lord! How did he do that with just a look?

"You don't know anything about my world!" Edward and Bella turned to look at her with surprised expressions, and she realized she had been way too loud. "I'm rocked just fine, thank you very much," she said, lowering her tone.

"Somehow, I'm doubting that. You're wound awfully tight, sweetheart." His speech was unusually slow, as though he were explaining something that should be very obvious.

"You don't know what you're talking about." This conversation was quickly getting out of hand. It was time to go on the offensive.

"So now you're an expert in achieving relaxation? Maybe you have a long-term relationship with your right hand?" She raised her eyebrows and paused for effect before looking him up and down. He had no problem scoping her out, so she might as well return the favor.

He didn't rise to the bait.

"No. Your hand's not your style, is it?" she asked, rhetorically. "I bet there's a giggly girlfriend who keeps you unwound. I'm sure she's sweet, and stupid, and exhausted." She hated how bitchy she sounded. Why did he bring out the worst in her?

His laugh was rich and deep. Thankfully, no one turned to look at them this time.

"No, there is no giggling girlfriend. She's just a friend, but we do enjoy helping each other unwind," he said. "You should try it, darling."

"You're an ass." She did not want to hear about whatever arrangement he had made to relieve his tension.

"Ass or not, my work here is done," he said. He nudged her and pointed so she would watch Emmett and Rosalie get up to walk through the garden. Their heads were bent together, and they were deep in discussion.

When the sun set, the party started to break up, and Peter got ready to leave. Alice walked him to his car, and he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. The disappointment must have shown on her face.

He leaned toward her and whispered, "Your family is here," as though that were a full explanation. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She nodded and waved weakly as he climbed in, started the car, and drove away.

"Well, that was just sad." That familiar voice came out of the darkness.

Alice tilted her head skyward, gritting her teeth while counting to ten. She added another ten for good measure before turning around.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" It was just her luck that Jasper would be the one to see this humiliation.

"It was such an entertaining show. Why wouldn't I watch?" He started walking closer, but she couldn't see his features; they were obscured by the porch light shadow.

"Do you get some sort of thrill from tormenting me?" She hoped she sounded strong. As he advanced, she fought the urge to retreat and held her ground.

"Tormenting is much too strong a word. I prefer to think of it as helping you see the error of your ways. Mr. Straight-laced is not for you, sweetheart." His speech sent tendrils of warmth to her stomach.

"So now you're the expert in who I should date?" It was a loaded question that popped from her mouth with no thought.

He stopped in front of her. She clenched her hands into fists to keep from reaching out to touch him, and it occurred to her that she might have a self-destructive streak. Why else would it be so hard to keep her hands to herself?

"I'm no expert, but I can see you need so much more than he'll give you." Jasper was close enough that she could see his face. His eyes were dark. His gaze focused on her eyes, then shifted to her lips.

"He wouldn't do it. How about I help you with that goodnight kiss? Just so you know what you're missing?" His words were teasing, but his body was serious. One hand moved to rest on her arm, and the other cupped her cheek. His hands were warm against her cool skin.

"I suppose you're just the man to give me this lesson?" Her breathing was coming in short gasps, and she felt lightheaded. She could smell his cologne and see the faint stubble on his cheek.

"This is not a good idea, but we're going to have a lesson anyway. I think you need it, and I'm all about helping my friends." He lowered his mouth to hers. The approach was slow. She saw him coming and had the chance to stop him. Without conscious thought, she closed her eyes, rose on her tiptoes, and met his mouth with hers.

The first touch was a tentative stroking to explore terrain. Her mouth opened a fraction of an inch, and that tiny invitation was all he needed. His lips pressed harder, and his tongue eased in to move against hers. He tasted of mint and wine. Heat shot through her limbs.

His hand moved from her arm around her back, pulling her against his chest. His hips pressed firmly against her. Liquid warmth flowed into her belly. Alice heard a low moan come from deep in his throat.

She opened her mouth wider, and his teeth tugged at her bottom lip. His hand moved from her cheek into her hair and tugged her head back. What started as a whimper turned into a moan as his soft lips traced kisses across her cheek before tugging gently on her ear. She raked a hand into his hair, keeping him close. The scent of him surrounded her and made her had swim.

"That's it, darling," he whispered just before his lips and tongue ran a trail of fire down her neck. Her knees were weak and she realized was panting. He pressed one knee between hers, and she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

Like a bucket of cold water, the front door opened, spilling light and sound into the dark. He stepped back, resting his forehead on hers. With a ragged breath he whispered, "Sweetheart, _that_ is what goodbye should look like."

She swayed when he pulled away, but he held her steady while she found her feet. Taking a ragged breath, she attempted to calm her breathing before their families found them.

They stood in silence, a few feet apart, while they watched their families say goodbye. He climbed into the car, his eyes on her the entire time. She was only vaguely aware of the polite words she spoke as they pulled away.

With the last of the guests gone, the rest of the family went inside. Willing her wobbly knees to move, Alice walked to the porch steps and sank down into an ungraceful heap. Bella walked out of the darkness and sat down beside her.

"How are you?" Bella asked. Her expression was a mixture of amused and concerned. Alice knew in that moment that her friend had seen everything. She should have been embarrassed, but couldn't find it in herself to care.

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. The feel of his lips and hands was burned into her skin. She couldn't believe her response to his kiss. Never in her life had she responded to anyone like that.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Edward and I were...talking in the gazebo. We saw the whole thing. I thought you were going to eat each other alive. It was really hot. It was hard for your brother to watch, but really hot."

"I have to break up with Peter. Oh God, this is terrible!" Alice put her head in her hands.

"It looked like you had a chance to stop. You might want to think about why you didn't."

It was one of the things Alice loved about their friendship. They could expect complete honesty from one another. Unfortunately, her brain wasn't working well enough to do any self-evaluation. That kiss just kept rolling around in her head, steamrolling over any other thought processes.

Alice didn't answer her friend. What a mess! She knew that if she'd been thinking clearly, she would have stopped him. What made him so damn tempting?

"Bella?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is it very wrong that I'm relieved I don't have to kiss Peter again?"

"For what it's worth, I think it's for the best," Bella said, sounding relieved. "I never liked Peter much."

"Huh. It looks like I didn't like him much either."


	4. Chapter 4

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

I cannot thank PTB enough, especially Lyta7 and Lulu M who helped with this chapter. (I've added a bit since the review-any mistakes belong to me.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>** (**_**2 years ago...)**_

"Man, it's good to be home. You wouldn't believe how much I missed you guys," Edward said. He tossed more wood on the fire, and sat down on one of the giant logs they were using as benches. Their stretch of First Beach was peaceful, with only one other group visible in the distance.

Smiling broadly, Bella walked over and joined him, tucking herself into the curve of his side. Med school didn't have many breaks, and their lengthy absences led to passionate reunions. When Edward had first left, he and Bella had tried to keep their relationship light, agreeing to see other people, but staying in contact. Alice could see how difficult the separation was for her friend. Eventually, the couple just gave up on the crazy idea of seeing other people and lived with the frustrations of a long-distance relationship.

"Well, we've missed you too," Bella replied.

The three of them had spent the afternoon working hard, setting up furniture for Carlisle and Esme's annual fourth of July cookout. As they set up the last table, Alice had suggested a trip to First Beach. The gathering tomorrow would be crowded and noisy, but tonight they could relax.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know _exactly_ what you missed," Emmett called from his side of the fire.

Alice looked over in time to see Emmett's wry smile before it disappeared. He hadn't been with them during the party set up and asking him to join them at the beach had been a spur of the moment decision. She hadn't expected him to agree, but he was here, and that was what counted. She was sure he missed the family more than he let on.

"Way to be subtle, bro," Alice said. "Speaking of being missed, I haven't seen you since our graduation dinner. How are things?"

Esme had offered to have another big party when the girls graduated university in May, but they'd declined. Instead, they had requested a simple family dinner out followed by Esme's famous chocolate cake.

"I've been busy. I've got a lot going on," Emmett muttered.

"It's okay." She didn't press, knowing from experience that the more she pushed, the more he would clam up.

Emmett nodded but didn't reply.

"I'd just like to see more of the family," Alice said, her tone chipper. "Especially while I still can ..." She let the words trail off.

Before she could continue with her announcement, a yell came from across the beach.

"Where's the party? Emmett, we know you're here somewhere."

_Dammit!_ She knew that voice! It was the same husky tone that ran through her head every time she thought about giving a goodnight kiss to another unlucky date. It was that voice she heard in heated dreams that woke her, frustrated and damp with sweat.

She'd only seen him once since their goodbye kiss at Edward's graduation dinner. That first Christmas he'd visited Esme and Carlisle's open house with his parents. After greeting him politely, she worked to avoid him, wanting time to mentally prepare before another round of verbal sparring.

_Oh, thank, God_,_ Alice thought when she'd finally found an empty room. Normally, this was her favorite holiday party, but the crowd seemed overwhelming, and keeping track of Jasper was exhausting. Taking refuge in the quiet kitchen, she poured a glass of wine, took a slow sip, and leaned against the cupboard, closing her eyes._

_He startled her when he spoke. _

"_So this is where you ran off to." He was leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "I wanted to tell you that you look great tonight." His eyes moved up and down slowly, and that glance was enough to send her heart racing. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn._

"_Thank you. How have you been?" she asked formally, setting down the wineglass and hoping that he couldn't see the tremor in her hands. This scene was exactly what she'd been trying to avoid. _

"_I've been good. How is ... what's his name again? Perry ... Paul ...?" he asked. There was a taunting gleam in his eyes that didn't match his curious expression. _

"_You know very well his name is Peter, and I've only seen him once since that night." _

"_Just once? That's a shame."_

"_It was only polite to tell him in person that I couldn't see him anymore," she said._

"_Now why would you do that?" he asked, shaking his head and walking forward._

"_You know damn well why," she said, "and now you're rubbing it in." _

"_I don't understand, Alice. Why wouldn't you still be seeing him?" His face was all innocence as he advanced._

_Not trusting herself to reply, she crossed her arms over her breasts and said nothing. There was no way to win his little game, so she decided to skip her turn._

"_I wouldn't have given you that lesson if I'd hadn't thought you needed it." He didn't have the decency to look ashamed. _

_She pursed her lips and remained silent._

"_Be honest with yourself, Alice. He wasn't the guy for you. I just helped you figure it out. There's no need to waste time on something that wouldn't have worked." He was directly in front of her now. _

_She tilted her head back to look into his eyes and braced her hands on the counter behind her._

"_Well, thank you for taking the time to help me out," she said sarcastically, silently cursing herself for rising to the bait. _

"_You know me. Always willing to help out a friend," he said as he placed his hands on top of hers, trapping her between his arms._

"_So that's what we are? Friends?" she asked, incredulous. He was so very close, and as she inhaled, she could smell his scent; it was a heady mix of cologne, peppermint and brandy. It suited him._

"_It's as good a definition as any other, don't you think?" he whispered into her ear, his head bent low._

_She laughed nervously. "Remind me of that the next time a friend kisses me goodnight."_

"_As long as I'm the one kissing you goodnight, it's fine." His breath was hot in her ear. _

_She gasped at the sensation. Alice felt her nipples harden with desire and she resisted the urge to push her breasts against him. When he pulled back, she wanted to reach out and drag him back to her; her knuckles went white with the effort to stay in place. _

"_As much as I'd like to continue this, your mother was looking for you. She wants to introduce you to the son of ... someone or other. It's sweet that she's trying to fix you up. Too bad it's a wasted effort." He placed a single kiss on her throat and stepped back a few feet. _

_As though Jasper had conjured her, Esme appeared in the doorway. Alice could feel the flush in her face and worked to keep her breathing even._

"_Hello, Jasper. I'm wondering if I could borrow Alice for a minute? There is someone I'd like her to meet." Her mother paused in the doorway just a second too long, with her eyes flicking between them. _

"_I'll be right there, Mom." Alice tried to keep her tone even. _

_Finally nodding, Esme turned away._

"_Oh, God." Alice groaned. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, thumping the cabinet repeatedly._

"_We do seem to have timing problems with your family," he said. _

_She didn't reply and simply looked into his eyes. He ran one hand slowly up her arm and leaned in to whisper, "You need to go." _

_Goosebumps ran down her spine at the gentle caress. Lightheaded, she pushed off the counter and walked away slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. When she found Esme, there was an introduction, but five minutes later, Alice couldn't remember the young man's name._

_For the rest of the night, every time she saw Jasper, he was busy with other guests. She wasn't sure if she was grateful or disappointed that there hadn't been another opportunity to talk ... _

"Earth to Alice. Where'd you go?" Edward's yell and snapping fingers broke her from her reverie.

She shook her head and turned an artificial smile toward her brother. "Sorry, just daydreaming." Turning to the new arrivals, she called out "Hey, Jasper. Hello, Rosalie. It's good to see you."

"Hi," Rosalie called out to the group. She was stunning in tight red shorts and a tiny white tank top.

Alice snickered as Emmett's mouth fell open. His eyes followed Rose's every move as she gracefully spread out a blanket and sat in front of the fire, arranging herself so that her back was resting against the log. She was close to Emmett's legs but wasn't actually touching him.

"Thanks again for the invite, Emmett. Rose had a fit when I stopped for drinks. She was sure we'd be late," Jasper said. He set down the cooler he was carrying and started tossing a beer to anyone who held up a hand.

Alice passed when he got to her. Her alcohol tolerance was low, and if he was here, she'd need to think clearly.

"Ladies, I know congratulations are in order!" Jasper said, addressing the group. "I'm sorry I missed your graduation dinner, but Mom said she had a great time. Emmett, thank you again for asking Esme to invite her. I know it meant a lot."

"You know my mom. According to her, there's always room for one more. Besides, there's no reason for your mom to sit home alone just because your dad is out of town again," Emmett said.

"To Bella and Alice." Jasper lifted his beer in salute. The rest of the group cheered and clanked their cans, laughing, before breaking out into excited discussions.

Alice sat back, following the conversations but not adding much. There was a break in the clouds, and the stars were out. So far from the lights of town, she imagined that she could reach out and touch one. She was sure she would miss this place and these people.

Even though they had only been together a handful of times in the last few years, conversation was not stilted or awkward. Everyone was relaxed and pleased to see each other.

Within minutes, they were cringing and laughing at Edward's rendition of how his lab group had named their cadaver. By the time he was done, Alice knew she'd made the right decision about changing her major; she would not have made it through medical school.

Jasper talked about the cold Chicago winters and how happy he was to be home. He claimed to be an expert on spotting frostbite but refused to discuss how he knew. His only answer was to laugh and wiggle all ten fingers as though to prove they were intact. As planned, he'd started working for the family firm when he'd gotten home. He joked about not being accepted with the double curse of being the boss' son and the new kid.

Each time Jasper mentioned his father or the long working hours, Rosalie's jaw tightened. Alice saw Emmett place a hand on her shoulder. Rose didn't acknowledge it, but she didn't shake it off. For the entire evening, Rose was quiet, answering questions, but never initiating conversations.

"Alice, weren't you going to make an announcement before Jasper and Rose arrived?" Bella asked with feigned innocence.

Bella knew damn well what Alice was going to announce. Giving her a sideways glance, Alice tried to decide if Bella was a good friend or a pain in the ass.

"Why yes, Bella, I was going to make an announcement. Thank you for the reminder," she said with false formality, rolling her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the fire, and then exhaled, saying quickly, "I've been accepted into a marketing internship in New York. I have to be there next month."

The calls of congratulations were fast and heartfelt.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?" Edward asked.

"Not yet. I just found out yesterday. I'm planning to tell them after the cookout tomorrow." She looked down at her hands. No one was pretending that her parents would be pleased. Their little girl was moving across country.

"Good luck with that," Emmett said. "Just call if you need to move in with me. I can empty a drawer or something for you to sleep in."

"Laugh it up, funny boy. You're the one person I was hoping would understand."

"I got your back. You know that." Emmett gave her a firm nod. "You know you can always call if you need anything."

"So you'll answer when she calls?" Edward taunted from the other side of the fire. "You don't answer when I call."

"I'm busy," Emmett said. His playful, teasing expression was gone.

"Jasper," Rosalie called suddenly, "Why did you buy this beer? It tastes like ass." Silence reigned for a few seconds, and when the laughter erupted, and the tension was broken.

As it grew darker, Alice suddenly found herself alone with Jasper. Edward and Bella got up and walked down the beach, and then Emmett and Rosalie stood, heading in the opposite direction. She waited for that rush of anxiety she normally felt when they were alone, but for some reason, it didn't come.

"Congratulations again. It sounds like a great opportunity," he said quietly. "How long will you be gone?" Jasper stood and walked over to her side of the fire.

"A year. I'm so excited. Sometimes, it seems like it will be forever, and sometimes, I don't think it will be long enough."

"Do you know anyone in New York?" he asked. Leaning over, he picked up the stick that Edward had been using to stir the embers and began prodding the coals.

"Not a soul. I think that'll be the hardest part. I'm trying to see it as an adventure. Otherwise, I'll be too scared to go."

"I don't see you as being scared of much. You'll plan, then make lots of lists, and the Big Apple will fall at your feet."

His eyes never left the fire, but she could see his smile from where she sat.

"Maybe so, maybe no, but I'll figure it out." She had enough of discussing her upcoming move. When she thought about it too much, she started getting scared. It was time to change the subject.

"My grandma used to say that people who played with fire would wet the bed that night," she said. "I was always too chicken to push my luck."

"I haven't heard that one, but I think I can risk it," he said, smiling and shaking his head. "I think our grandmothers would have liked each other."

"Tell me more about your new job," she said. "You've been working at the company for about a month now?" She watched him nod and knew she was walking a fine line, trying not to pry, but making herself available if he wanted to talk.

He didn't answer right away, and she could see he was deciding on how much to share.

"You know, my dad always talked business at home. At sporting events, at the dinner table, at birthday parties, I heard about it all the time. I honestly thought I'd absorbed more. I was so cocky; sure that everything I'd learned at home and at school had me ready to run the place. This last month has been really rough. I can see now that I'll have to put in more hours than everyone else just to prove myself."

"You, _cocky_? Oh, I'm sure that's not true." Her voice oozed sarcasm. "You don't have a cocky bone in your body."

He turned to her and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." She tried to look contrite. "You did walk right into that one. So, what you're saying is that you'll have to work _harder_ because of who you are?"

"I think so. I'll need to prove that I'm an asset, not a liability forced in by my family."

"Wow, Jasper. That's the most adult thing I've ever heard you say. Are you sure you aren't sick? Maybe that's a fever talking," Alice said. Somehow she knew that he would rather have her teasing than an offer of heartfelt consolation.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I do have a fever. Why don't you take my temperature? Just to be on the safe side." He broke into the naughty grin she remembered and moved a few inches closer.

"There's the dirty mind I knew was under there. You had me scared for a minute."

"Oh, darling. I believe we've established there has not been enough dirty in your life." His voice dropped into the husky drawl she loved.

"Yes, I do believe you've mentioned that. So, what exactly do you recommend to correct this gap in my education?" Alice asked. It seemed crazy, but in that instant she realized that she'd missed this sexy banter.

He moved again, and before she knew it, he was close enough to touch her. One gentle finger started moving along the outer whorls of her ear, and goosebumps broke out along her spine. Without conscious thought, she tilted her neck to give him better access.

"Well, now. That's a big question. You're in need of some very specialized attention. Dancing would be a good start. Damn. Next time we need to bring a radio." He sounded irritated at the missed opportunity.

"Okay, so dancing would be lesson number one. What else?"

"Oh, there are so many options. Walking along the beach is always good, but stargazing somewhere secluded is better." He looked up, put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Romantic movies? Plays?"

"No. I've never been able to figure out why movies are the standard date. Two people spend two hours staring straight ahead and not talking. There are much better ways to get to know each other." That finger kept moving and began to trace patterns down her neck. It was getting harder to concentrate.

"You've put a lot of thought into this." She hoped she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

"Well, it's important. Things that matter need time and attention."

"It's a shame I'll be in New York. I could be the recipient of some of this amazing knowledge."

"You've taken the words right out of my mouth. Since we were finally going to be in the same zip code, I was looking forward to some extra lessons, just for you. We're going to have to postpone those until you get back."

"Jasper, I'm a little worried. Your knowledge seems a bit broader than mine. I think I'd need remedial courses to catch up." Lord, what was it about him? Every time they were together, she acted like a hormonal teenager.

"Oh, catching you up won't be a problem. I am a very dedicated teacher." With that statement, he turned toward her. "I probably won't see you again before you go. Let's give you a head start on that homework." His head lowered, and her eyes drifted closed.

Unlike their earlier kisses, this time when his lips touched hers, there was no hesitating. Without thought, her mouth opened and welcomed him in. His tongue moved forward to tease, and she met him there, whimpering deep in her throat. Her hands moved around his neck, easing into the silky strands of his hair.

His hand started moving up her ribcage, leaving a trail of heat, and her breath caught when that hand stopped just below her breast. Breaking the kiss, he leaned back to study her face. She gazed at him through lowered lashes, breathing hard and licking her lips.

"I want to watch while I touch you," he whispered. His eyes never left her face as his hand moved higher. His thumb and forefinger gently came together to grasp her nipple through her shirt.

"That's it," he whispered softly when he heard her moan. His lips moved to her throat, nibbling up to her jawline. She panted from the combined sensations of hand and mouth.

"Now there's a sight a big brother shouldn't see. Break it up. Now." Emmett's voice boomed as he came toward them.

They separated quickly, and Alice looked away, wishing a hole would open in the sand to swallow her.

"You have shit timing, Emmett," Jasper said.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at her brother, shook her head, and began packing her beach bag.

"Just be glad I like you," Emmett said. "Otherwise, I'd be removing your teeth with my fist." His voice held both a teasing tone and a thread of truth. No one doubted he was telling the truth.

"Overprotective ass," Alice said when she managed to find her voice.

Bella and Edward returned a few minutes later with their clothes askew and their hair mussed . Alice rolled her eyes at their appearance and finished packing up. Emmett's intrusion had broken the spell of the evening. It was time to go home.

The group worked in silence, getting all the items packed and the fire doused. It was a slow, silent walk back to the cars.

Emmett swore when his jeep wouldn't start. It was the same car Carlisle and Esme had purchased for him in high school. It was old and well past the point of being reliable, and if he'd still been living at home it would have been replaced already. As it was, he'd made the best of it and learned do-it-yourself auto repair.

Alice turned her car so the headlights were focused on the Jeep, and then parked to wait while the guys circled around the open hood. She wondered if any of them knew anything about engines.

Jasper's phone rang, and he walked to the edge of the parking lot for privacy. He paced a bit as he talked, and the light from his phone appeared to float in the dark, reminding Alice of a firefly.

She was leaning against the car door, watching the would-be mechanics when Rosalie approached. Conveniently, Bella faded into the night. As usual, her timing was perfect.

"Hey, Rose," Alice managed to get out. Somehow Rosalie Hale always made her feel like she was playing at being a grown-up. It was as though Rose knew answers to questions Alice hadn't thought to ask yet.

"Look, Alice, I'm not good at small talk. When I have something to say, I say it." She took a deep breath and looked Alice in the eye. "I saw you with Jasper tonight. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but I know how he operates, and I don't think the two of you are looking for the same things. Just ... make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

Before Alice could respond, Rosalie walked away. It was rude to stare, but she couldn't help herself. Rose stopped a few feet in front of the jeep. She stood alone, tapping her foot, while her eyes flicked between Jasper's pacing and the work on the Jeep. The longer he talked, the faster her foot tapped.

After a few minutes, Rosalie appeared to make a decision. Twisting her hair into a loose bun, she stalked to the open hood. Edging Emmett and Edward aside, her blonde head disappeared into the engine compartment. A few minutes passed before she yelled for Emmett to crank the engine. It started on the first try. Ignoring the cheers of the girls and the groans of the guys, she fished a towel out of the backseat and wiped her hands.

"Jasper, let's go," Rosalie yelled. He said a few hurried words into the phone, and snapped it shut.

With all the cars running, the groups prepared to head home. Jasper walked behind Alice, wrapped his arms around her middle and drew her close. "Don't forget that promise you made me. I'll be waiting for you to get back." He placed two small kisses on the side of her neck.

"You'll be the first one I call when I get home," she said, laughing.

Her smile faded as she looked up and caught Rosalie's icy stare. Not breaking eye-contact, the blonde leaned into Emmett, whispering in his ear. Emmett's head rose quickly, and the look he shot at Jasper made her gasp.

That look cooled her hormonal haze, and she quickly got herself and Bella into the car and on the road. She turned the radio on but paid no attention to the song. Her mind was busy trying to make sense out of everything that had happened in the last few hours.

"What did Rosalie say to you?" Bella asked a few minutes later.

"I'm still not sure," Alice said. "She's not chatty, and it was kind of rushed." She was hedging because she didn't want to share the particulars of that conversation. "It looks like she's mechanically inclined though. That was fun to watch. I'll have to tease the boys about their lack of automotive skills."

"Yeah. You have no idea how much I would give for a talent like that." Bella shifted in her seat and winced.

"Are you okay?" Alice looked sideways at her friend who was still squirming in her seat.

"I'm fine," Bella said. Her reply was accompanied by a blush so strong Alice could see it even in the dark car interior. "I just need a shower."

"Explain please."

"Well, you know all those movies that show how romantic it is to make love on the beach. Well, what they don't show you is that the sand gets _everywhere_."

"Is that so?" was the only reply Alice could manage though her peals of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is completely written and the last chapter will be with PTB soon. I'll be updating every Friday. I'm happy to send teasers if you have PMs enabled. Just let me know in your review or send me a PM. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am very grateful to the PTB team, especially Kikidew and CapriciousC who helped me with commas and all that jazz.

**Chapter 4 (One Year Ago... Part I)**

Well-dressed wedding guests milled around the shaded patio. Huge bouquets of flowers added to the lush, tropical setting. It wasn't the understated wedding Bella had originally requested, but it was truly beautiful.

People chatted quietly, waiting to be called for photographs. Alice had never realized exactly how much waiting went on at weddings. She wanted to sit, but didn't dare, knowing her dress would wrinkle. Thankfully, her heels were comfortable enough.

"Tell me about New York. Is it everything you'd hoped?" Jasper asked. His job as usher was over and he was free to mingle. When the ceremony had ended, he'd spent a few minutes wandering the crowd, and when the last of the relatives had moved away from Alice, he'd come to stand near her.

Alice didn't kid herself that he had been waiting for her. After all, they hadn't seen each other or spoken in over a year. She may not have a social life, but Jasper was a handsome man and it was doubtful he was unattached.

"I'm loving the city," she said. "The hours are killer, but I learn so much every day. It's been great!" Even though she had been afraid of leaving home, it had been the best thing she'd done.

"What do you like the most?" he asked, unbuttoning his jacket and sitting down in a chair nearby. Seeing him in a suit for the first time had practically taken her breath away. When she'd spotted him, she'd actually faltered a bit walking down the aisle.

"Oh, I don't think I can name just one thing. I've met so many interesting people, and I'm still working my way through the galleries. The food is incredible, but the shopping, oh my God ..." she trailed off when she realized she was gushing.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Why is that funny?" she asked, a little confused.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen you like this before," he said. "You were worried when you left, and you've always been so ..." he trailed off. "Well, it's fun to see you excited and happy."

Alice wondered what he'd been about to say: That she'd been kind of rigid and uptight before? She knew she'd changed in the past year, but that was part of growing up and getting out on her own, right? She loved making her own choices and not having to worry about other people's reactions. For the first time, she felt like she had the freedom to build her own life.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the photographer called the wedding party back. After having them smile wide and snapping a few more shots, he sent everyone away again. She was surprised to find Jasper waiting patiently.

"When did you get in?" she asked, hoping to steer clear of their previous topic.

"Late last night. I was sorry I couldn't get here earlier, but duty calls. Did I miss anything interesting?" he asked. He spoke in a hushed tone and leaned toward her as though they were sharing a secret.

"Did you see the wedding planner? The one in the red dress who looks like she's about seventy?" she whispered back at him, playing along. "She kept pushing Emmett into position at the rehearsal saying he needed to stand in _just the right place_. I'm not sure, but I think she was copping a feel every time she moved him around. He kept jumping and swatting her hand away." Alice giggled at Jasper's bark of laughter, then she tried to be more serious. "I need to tell Emmet his sacrifice was worth it; the planner did a good job. The ceremony was beautiful."

The wedding had gone incredibly well. The only minor hiccups were an overflow of tears from the mother-of-the-bride and a groom who couldn't stop pacing. Neither of those things mattered, because when the music started and the bride stood at the end of the aisle, everything else was forgotten.

When Bella had called earlier in the year to announce that Edward had proposed, Alice had been thrilled for them. She'd immediately agreed to be maid of honor. She felt awful that she couldn't help with the planning, but Esme and Bella had put together a wedding no one would forget.

Although the destination Caribbean wedding had originally seemed out-of-character for the couple, Alice quickly took to the idea. It was perfect for the small wedding Bella had always dreamed of. The only attendants were Alice as maid of honor and Emmet as best man. The small beachside hotel was filled with family and friends. It was like booking a tropical vacation with everyone she loved.

"Come on," Jasper said. "The photographer's done, they'll be starting dinner." She looked up to notice he was right; the wedding party was slowly moving back inside. He guided her through the door with a touch at the small of her back.

_Maybe he's been waiting for me after all_, she thought, as his hand moved upward slowly, eventually reaching her bare back. His gentle touch set her heart racing as they walked into the reception area.

Crossing the threshold, Alice stopped abruptly, and felt happy tears build. Edward and Bella had stopped in the center of the dance floor. Even though the music hadn't started yet, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, and she was smiling up at him. Alice couldn't help but feel like she was intruding on a private moment. Anyone looking at them could see their joy at beginning a new life together. Alice felt their happiness as she watched them exchange whispers, smiles, and kisses. She was so happy they had found each other, and a wistful part of her hoped she'd eventually find this kind of relationship.

Bella was stunning in a classic white boat-necked gown. The simple, elegant style suited her. Edward was the definition of handsome groom in classic black. Thankfully, the temperature was cooperating, and the wedding party was comfortable in their formalwear.

Jasper walked her to her seat at the head table then moved to sit with the rest of the guests. Alice tried to take in every detail, and dinner sped by. She didn't eat much; watching her family and friends enjoy themselves was too entertaining. Her parents opted to circulate and greet the guests while everyone ate. Carlisle looked like a movie star in his tux, and Alice was a bit embarrassed at how many female guests stared as he moved around the room. Esme was lovely in a champagne-colored cocktail dress.

Knowing his father-of-the-bride role had been fulfilled, Charlie removed his jacket and tie, had a beer, and discussed baseball with Phil. Renee was unusually quiet. She spent most of the night watching Bella, muttering about baby girls, and wiping fresh tears from her eyes. Phil kept one arm around her shoulders while he leaned toward Charlie and discussed the upcoming season.

As best man, Emmett outdid himself with his toast. Alice knew he had no problem speaking in public, but he dreaded it. She made a point of keeping eye contact with him and smiling to help him through. By the time he finished his heartfelt wishes for the bride and groom, she had tears in her eyes. A small wave of panic hit when she realized it was now her turn.

She stood, her heart pounding, and launched into the speech she'd been working on for the last two months.

"Emmett said that if he had to give a speech, then I did too. So, in the interest of family solidarity, and still getting a Christmas present from him, here we go." She took a deep breath. "The day Isabella Swan joined Mrs. Knapp's sixth grade classroom, was the day I stopped using the phrase _best friend_. It's not that Bella wasn't my best friend, but the term didn't fit anymore. Over the years Bella has become so much more to me. She's my confidant, advisor, playmate, accomplice, and defender. Today, I'm thrilled to be able to add the term 'sister'.

"It might not be a surprise to some of you, but Edward and I have done our share of fighting over the years. No matter what I dished out, he came right back with something worse. But when I needed him, he was always right there. He never held anything back. That's the kind of guy he is. When he does something, he does it with everything he has and that includes falling in love. I can't tell you how happy I am these two have found each other. Welcome to the family, Bella, and my best wishes to you both."

The majority of the room was dabbing their eyes and sniffles could be heard above the background music. Alice rushed over to hug a teary Bella. Turning, she kissed Edward on the cheek, then playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

The first dances were over, and the atmosphere in the reception was shifting to full-fledged party. Jasper nodded at the dance floor, holding out his hand. Alice took it with a smile and walked out with him. "You gave a great toast," he said as he settled his hand on her waist.

"Thanks. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought everyone could see. Like Emmett, I can speak in front of a crowd without passing out, but I hate doing it."

"I would've never known," he said. "My father always says the key to public speaking is not over-rehearsing what you plan to say." His face changed mid-sentence and she thought she knew why.

"Jasper, I'm sorry about your parents," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "My mom told me."

Esme had called before Thanksgiving to say that the Hales had split up. It seemed Mr. Hale had moved in with his much younger personal assistant, who was several months pregnant. Mrs. Hale had been devastated and had shut herself in the house for weeks. Emmett had begun to worry about her absence and called Jasper.

"His leaving was really rough on my mom. Rose is angry. Well ... she's more angry than usual." Alice noted he didn't mention himself. "It made work even more tense than it was before."

"I can see how that would be tough." She paused, deciding now was not the time to push for more information. She was content to let him guide her across the dance floor and enjoy being in his arms.

"I think we need to break this up," she said a few minutes later. "My dad is trying to get my attention, and Bella's crooking her finger at you. Not that I can blame her, you do look awfully good in a suit," she teased. With a nudge, she shuffled Jasper off toward the bride. As soon as she was free, her father pulled her close.

"You should know how proud we are of you kids," he told her as they moved across the floor. Dancing with him had always been a treat. As a little girl he would twirl her around the living room. "It seems like we were just bringing you home from the hospital." He sounded so nostalgic, and she wondered how much he'd had to drink. Maybe her parents should have eaten dinner after all.

"Oh Daddy, we had great role-models. You and Mom created a wonderful place to grow up." She leaned her head against his chest, enjoying his embrace and the warm spice of his cologne.

"I hope one of these days we'll be doing this for you or your brother. Just make sure it isn't too soon."

"I don't think you need to worry, Daddy. There's no one special. I'm not even dating. You've got plenty of time." She tried to keep the resignation out of her voice.

"That's good to hear." He laughed and spun her across the floor, reminding her of the times she stood on his toes as he taught her to dance. She was sure his happiness was partially due to hearing his daughter was currently not on the market.

When the song ended, Carlisle led Alice off the dance floor. They took champagne glasses from a passing waiter and joined Emmett who was sitting at table alone drinking a beer. His cell phone sat on the table in front of him as though he were keeping it company. As the two of them sat down, Esme settled into the chair on the far side of Emmett. She turned her chair so she was facing him.

"Sweetheart, could Dad and I talk to you for a minute? I didn't want to do this today, but we hardly ever get to see you." Alice knew her mother wasn't scolding Emmett for his lack of visits; she simply missed her son and wanted to spend time with him.

Esme waited until Emmett nodded. "I wanted to show you something." Reaching into her clutch, she pulled out a business card. She passed it across the table, leaving it in front of her son. He glanced down quickly and took another pull from his beer with no expression on his face.

Gently sliding the card across the table, Alice looked it over. The edges were frayed as though someone had spent long hours worrying it between their fingers. It was an advertisement for Cullen Custom Kitchens. It listed Emmett Cullen as master carpenter and licensed contractor. There were phone numbers and a website address printed across the tatteredbottom.

Alice's hand flew to her mouth, and she fought back tears. His years of hard work had paid off. She couldn't have been more proud, but that emotion quickly changed to anger. How could he have finished his education and gotten his business off the ground without letting her know? Was he so hardheaded he didn't feel like he could share it with her? "Dammit. You could have told me you finally made it!" she whispered. Balling her fist, she slugged him in the shoulder. He didn't make eye contact, but she could see the hint of a smile in his profile.

"Do you know how I got this card?" Esme asked Emmett. He glanced at her quickly, then looked down again and shook his head.

"I was bidding on a job for a remodel in Port Angeles. Mike Banner handed me this card and asked if the owner was a relative of mine. He said you put in the kitchen for an oceanside estate in Seattle and it was the best work he'd ever seen."

Esme took a deep breath as though to steady her nerves. Tears were shining in her eyes. Alice was surprised when her father spoke instead.

"Emmett, your mother and I owe you an apology. We should have been more open to the idea of you leaving school." There was silence around the table for several moments. Alice could see the tightness in Emmett's jaw and knew he was working hard to restrain himself. She knew there was so much he wished he could say, but his firm nod was the only response.

"You've managed to start something great here, and you did it with no help from us. We're so proud of you." Knowing how difficult this admission was for her father, Alice realized she wasn't just proud of Emmett. It seemed her parents had also learned something from the experience.

For several long seconds, everyone around the table was silent and Alice couldn't stand the quiet any longer. "Will you all just hug already, dammit!" she cried. "We might as well be a Lifetime movie over here! You're depriving me of my happy ending!"

"God, you're annoying," Emmet mumbled, but failed to hold back his laughter. Carlisle and Esme joined in and the tension around the table seemed to dissolve.

Alice walked away and took another champagne glass while her parents and Emmett were still hugging and talking. She didn't want to intrude on their reunion. Their relationship may not be completely healed, but it was on the road to recovery.

"Come on, let's walk on the beach," Jasper suggested after they had spent some more time on the dance floor. He took her hand, tugging her toward the patio doors. The night air had cooled, and it felt refreshing after the stuffy ballroom. They left their shoes near the door, wanting to feel the sand between their toes. He removed his socks and rolled his cuffs.

Side-by-side, they walked along the beach. The waves were gentle and Alice found the cool water soothing on her tired feet. A gentle breeze blew her dress around her legs.

"What a beautiful place," Alice said softly. "I was a little worried about Bella picking a destination wedding, but it was perfect for them. She wanted a simple, elegant ceremony in a beautiful location."

"That's exactly what she got, and I know that as long as she's happy Edward is happy," Jasper said.

They stopped for a few minutes to watch the lights of a passing boat in the distance. The breeze changed direction and carried the scent of an unseen night-blooming flower toward them. Alice inhaled deeply and sighed. She wasn't drunk, but the lack of dinner and the champagne had her feeling relaxed and content.

"I'll have to remember this place if I ever get married," she said after more silent strolling.

"What do you mean _if_ you get married? It's not automatically in the plan?" he teased.

"No, it's not. If it happens, I'll be happy, but if not, I'm okay with that too." Her voice held a tinge of regret, but sounded determined.

"I'm not buying that. The Alice I know would've figured out a way to have it all," he replied. Walking at the edge of the water, he moved closer to her each time a wave washed in.

"I think we both know it would be easy to find someone I could settle for. You met Peter, but you've also seen my parents. They've been married forever and are still in love. We catch them sneaking off to kiss. They fight, but it's always respectful, and when they make up it's truly disgusting to watch. It's a lot to live up to. I've seen how marriage is supposed to be. If I can't find that, I don't want it at all."

"You're a closet romantic! All your practical planning is just window dressing; you're so soft inside you squish. I should have known." He was laughing at her.

"It's not funny!" She gently swatted his arm. "Look at Edward and Bella. I've known for years they were meant to be together, it just took them time to figure it out.

"The right man would have to put up with me and keep me interested," she continued. "I know that's a tall order, and if he's not out there, I'm not willing to settle. I know there is a difference between _someone _and_ that special someone_. Does that make sense to you?" she asked looking over at him.

"It makes perfect sense. So, what happens while you wait? You live like a nun and put your life on hold? I can't see you living like that."

"I'll start dating again when I get back to Washington," she said. "Right now I'm in limbo. I don't want to meet someone in New York. If we hit it off, I'd have to eventually end it or have a long-distance relationship. There's no reason to put us both through that."

"So you're back to being practical, with more planning for the future, but nothing going on right now?" Jasper didn't sound judgmental, just curious.

"I suppose so. It just seems logical. What about you?" she asked, feeling self-conscious. Too much of this discussion was centering on her. "Is there a Ms. Right anxiously waiting for you to get home, or don't you believe she's out there?" As the words left her mouth, she realized he was right. She did sound like a sappy romantic.

"I think this is where we run into a philosophical difference," he stated firmly. "You believe _that_ special someone is out there, you just need to find him. I'm not convinced there is a perfect match for everyone. Sometimes we go with what works at the time. What if someone great was in New York and you missed him because you didn't date?" He gently nudged her back with his shoulder, pushing her further up the sand.

"I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take. After watching how difficult the long-distance thing was for Bella, I wasn't eager to start that kind of relationship for myself."

"But look at where they ended up," he said. "You can't say it didn't work out for them."

"No," she agreed. "You're right on that one. It worked out perfectly and we ended up here, on this beautiful beach soaking up the moonlight."

"So maybe taking the chance was worth it." Even in the dark she could tell he was grinning as he shoved his point home.

"Maybe." She couldn't help but smile at his insistence. "So this is us having an actual conversation?" she said with a hint of wonder. "I guess we're not bad at it when we try."

"I always knew we'd be great," he replied with a grin. He looked up, scanning the shoreline. "I didn't realize how far we've come. Should we head back?" They turned and walked back in the direction they had come.

"Is it true you'll be home next month?" he asked.

"Yes, I only have a few weeks left on my internship. Mom is thrilled. She started a list of all the things she wants us to do as soon as I'm back. I just want to concentrate on finding a job and a place to live."

"Sweetheart, I thought you knew," he said sheepishly. "Your Mom already invited all of us to a welcome home dinner. We just need the date."

"It figures." She rolled her eyes. The ability to schedule her own free time was one thing she'd grown to appreciate over the past year. She loved her parents, but their social demands could be grueling. All the more reason to get her own place, and soon.

"Oh, I don't know, I'm looking forward to seeing you come home. I'd like to continue this conversation."

"Is that so?" She raised one eyebrow and glanced over at him.

"Absolutely." He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm trying to work my magic here." He reached up and tucked a windblown lock of hair behind her ear. "Haven't you thought about it?" he asked. His large, warm hand cupped her cheek. "About this awkward dance we do each time we see each other?"

"Yes, I think about it." Her words were barely a whisper. She tilted her head toward his hand. "I think about it more than I want to admit. The timing was always wrong. I never saw a way to make it work ..." she trailed off.

"Oh, darling. I'm happy to hear you say that," he whispered. His hand slid from her cheek to caress her neck. The pounding of her heart drowned out the crashing of the surf.

He moved closer, and she knew she only had a moment to make this important decision. Based on her reaction to his last kiss, she knew once they started, she wouldn't want to stop. She wanted to kiss him. Would it be so wrong to do something impulsive, just this once? Didn't other people do this all the time? Could one little kiss be so bad?

She leaned across the sand and moved her face closer to his. There was a split-second where they could have pulled back. It seemed the entire world stopped in that instant. As though outside herself, she watched him cross the gap and press his lips to hers.

She remembered the feel of him and it was like she was back on that other beach a year ago. He tasted of champagne and frosting. Matching his movements, she was thrilled when he pressed closer.

When they finally broke apart, she was panting lightly. "I shouldn't have done that," she whispered, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"But you've wanted to for so long," he teased. "You're thinking too hard about this, sweetheart. Relax." His husky words drifted across her ear.

"Isn't that what you keep telling me? Live for the moment? Don't worry so much. Maybe you're right," she muttered softly. Deep in the back of her head, alarm bells were going off, but she decided to ignore them. Whatever danger they represented, she'd worry about it tomorrow. How could alarm bells compete with kissing this handsome man on a romantic beach? Raising her head, she moved her lips back to his.

This kiss was deeper than the last. Moving her arms around his neck, she held him close. His hand eased up to gently cup her breast. She moaned low in her throat, wordlessly responding to his caress.

Their kisses continued, heated and grew in intensity. A warm palm cupped her behind and pulled her hips to his. For several moments, she forgot where she was; there was nothing except cool ocean, warm breeze, and hot kisses.

He must have heard the voices coming down the beach, but her fuzzy brain wouldn't have heard a cattle stampede pass by. Gently pulling away, Jasper took her hand and moved her to his side. Hand-in-hand they walked toward the hotel.

As she walked, her mind raced. Was she ready for this? Could she do something so reckless? Something she'd wanted to do from the moment she met him?

Although she was happy to be here and thrilled for her brother and best friend, the wedding was a cross-continent reminder that she was alone. All her work and planning had only improved her career prospects. While her family and friends were finding love, she went to bed alone each night.

Tonight could be different, but did she want it to be? Yes, if she was honest with herself; she wanted to be with him tonight. So why was she hesitating? What was she waiting for?

Nothing.

_Life would pass her by while she waited and planned, and if she missed this moment, it would never come again._

She stumbled from the power of her realization.

Jasper caught her, and it felt like an omen. She'd been shutting herself off from life, and here he was, asking to lead her back. Helping her gain her footing in the sand, he leaned in and took her mouth again.

Not stopping to retrieve their shoes, they slipped barefoot past the ballroom doors. The beachside guest entrance was unmanned and the elevator empty. With a naughty sideways glance, she pressed the button. The instant the doors closed, he backed her against the wall. One hand cradled the back of her head, and his mouth devoured hers.

It was as though he thought if he gave her too much time to think, she would change her mind. He couldn't know she was past changing her mind.

Every time the logical part of her brain tried to take over, the part that had kissed Jasper called out, _I can be impetuous and carefree_. All this time she'd played by the rules; if he was the reward for good behavior, then so be it.

She broke the kiss with a teasing smile. He watched with anticipation as she lifted her skirt. Exposing a thigh, she slowly reached into her stocking and pulled out her room key. She pressed the card into his hand. It was still warm from her skin. He barked out a laugh and pulled her close.

The doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator first. Glancing out into the corridor, she pulled him down the hall. "Emmett's room is next door," she whispered, pointing at the offending portal as they passed.

He opened her door, and they slipped inside. She led him to a shaft of moonlight coming in the window. She reached up and removed his loose tie, dropping it to the floor. One-by-one, she undid the buttons and opened his shirt. Standing on tiptoes, she pressed a ring of tender kisses along his neck. Pushing the fabric off his shoulders, the shirt fell to the floor.

A large, warm hand came up to cup her cheek. Pulling her in for a kiss, he moved his other hand around her back. Two separate sensations hit her. The first was cool air as the zipper on her dress parted. The second was the warmth as his hand explored the freshly exposed skin.

Only her contact with his chest was keeping the dress in place. She stepped back, and watched his face as the fabric pooled into a gold puddle on the carpet. His eyes widened at the sight of her. They took in the lacy strapless bra, tiny white panties, and thigh-high stockings.

The hungry look in his eyes made her feel sexy and powerful. With a confidence she'd never felt in a bedroom, she stepped forward, put her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. His hands moved over newly exposed skin, taking in the contrast between lace, satin, and heated flesh. His hips pressed against her, and she could feel his erection pressing into her belly. Heat rushed between her legs.

He broke the kiss, and she swayed. Resting his forehead against hers he panted, trying to control himself. "Dammit," he growled at her. "I'm sorry. We should have gone to my room. I have condoms."

In spite of the heat rushing through her, she started to giggle. The sheer absurdity of the situation bubbled out of her.

"Jasper, my father is a doctor. We started talking about birth control at the dinner table when I was twelve. When I was fourteen, condoms started showing up in my suitcase anytime I left the house. Try explaining that on a church retreat." She walked to her suitcase and bent over at the hips, hearing him groan behind her. Pulling out a small blue box, she straightened and tossed it to him with a saucy smile.

"I can't say I'll be thanking your father in person, but I'll be eternally grateful." He placed the box on the nightstand and walked to her. "Speaking of family, I'm sorry to hear we have neighbors," he whispered, and placed a single finger over her lips as though to shush her.

Opening her mouth, she slid his finger inside and closed her eyes. That lone digit moved ever-so-slowly across her tongue, back and forth. It was such an erotic feeling, full of promise for the evening to come. She marveled as nerve endings tingled between her legs. When he pulled his hand away with a strangled groan, she knew he felt the same way.

Sliding one hand behind her and the other under her knees, he moved to the bed. Setting her gently in the center, he leaned over and looked his fill.

"I was imagining what was under that dress. You're so beautiful." His soft lips left fiery kisses down her neck, then teased her breasts through the lace. Sliding her hands to the back of his head, she pulled him closer. When a gentle bite caught her nipple, her back arched against the bed, and a surprised cry left her throat.

"Shhh, darling, or I'm going to have to find a way to keep you quiet." His voice was rough, and she felt his breath against her stomach. One hand moved to her knee, sliding up along her stocking. The movement stopped just inches from where she needed it, then continued up again and reached around her back. She sighed with relief as she felt the clasps of the bra let go and he pulled it away. "So beautiful," he murmured, bending down to circle a nipple with his tongue.

Reaching for him wildly, her only thought was to bring him closer. When her hands reached for his belt, he grabbed her wrists. Twining his fingers in hers, he placed their hands firmly above her head.

"Slow down, sweetheart," he warned softly, leaning over her. "I've dreamed about this for years. We've got all night." He lifted himself off her, and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Kneeling beside her hip, he gazed down, running one hand from shoulder to knee. He lifted her leg across his body, placing himself directly between her thighs.

Rising on her elbows, Alice watched as his hands moved up her legs. His gaze flicked between her eyes and the scrap of satin covering her. As he moved closer, he placed slow kisses along the insides of her thighs. Her breathing raced and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet when his mouth finally touched her heat. She heard him groan.

Again, he sent a single finger to taunt her, pulling her panties aside and gently stroking her swollen lips. Over and over, it circled and lowered to tease her entrance. He brought up both hands and pulled her panties off swiftly. His eyes rose to hers and then lowered as he again bent those last few inches.

At the first stroke of his tongue across her entrance, her hips jerked off the bed. This was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Her heart was racing, and tension was building. His mouth moved up and he slid a finger slowly into her. Circling with his tongue, he began flicking it quickly against her bundle of nerves.

She whimpered when a second finger joined the first. He stroked her quickly, humming against her tender flesh. Panting from the sensations, her skin began to flush. When he grazed her with his teeth, stars exploded behind her eyes. He slowly licked and teased until her contractions subsided.

He rose over her with a self-satisfied grin. When he kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips. He was sharing how much he enjoyed her body. When their kiss broke, he whispered in her ear. "You are amazing. I don't know how much longer I can hold off."

"Then don't," she replied softly, pushing him back on his heels, so he was kneeling in front of her. Sitting up, she reached for his belt again. This time he didn't stop her. She trembled slightly as she worked to unbuckle, unbutton and unzip. The sight of him in tented boxer briefs made her gasp. He was sinewy, but muscled in all the right places.

"I'm glad you like what you see," he murmured. Lifting her head, she raised her eyebrows and he nodded in response. Pulling the elastic over the swell of his erection, she bit her lip at the sight. With a naughty gleam in her eye, she bent low and licked the drop of moisture there.

He sucked in a breath and swore softly. With one swift move, he shifted her onto her back. "Not now, darling" he said huskily. "Give me something to look forward to." Kissing her deeply, he pressed his hips against her. She gasped at the heat of his erection. He teased her with his length, sliding against her but not entering. The friction created an ache that had her gasping. When he pulled away, she cried out.

Through her passionate haze, she heard the rip of foil and felt him settle between her legs. "Look at me, Alice," he insisted firmly. Her heavy-lidded eyes met his then grew wide as he slid into her.

Jasper set a rhythm and her body couldn't help but respond. Hard, firm thrusts alternated with slow, gentle strokes. The sensations added to her tension. Her hands moved restlessly across his back. He bent to tease a nipple into his mouth. Each flick of his tongue moved her closer. Lifting his head, he blew on the pebbled flesh. Calling his name, she fell over the edge. Groaning, he convulsed within her, kissing her to pull her cries into his mouth.

She barely registered him leaving the bed. He was not gone long, and returned with a satisfied sigh. Curling himself around her, he whispered in her ear. "Get some rest while you can, sweetheart. I've got plans for later." Finally sated, she drifted into sleep.

Twice more they came together. With each encounter, they had more patience to explore, tease, and satisfy. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that they finally settled into a deep, exhausted sleep.

_Something on the floor was buzzing. Her eyes opened slightly, but it was too dark to see the offender. When it stopped, she drifted off again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have teasers for anyone who wants one. I'm happy to send if you have PMs turned on. Just let me know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

PTB is awesome and I cannot thank them enough, especially Adt216 and LoriAnnTwiFan who helped keep me in line.

Thank you for all the awesome reviews and words of encouragement!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span> (One year ago Part II)**

Soft daylight flowed around the edge of the curtains. Without looking at the clock, Alice knew it was early. There was no blissful ignorance about what had happened last night. As soon as her eyes opened, she remembered every moment clearly. She waited for a rush of regret, but could only muster up a slightly numb, awkward feeling. _I wonder if this is this how you're supposed to react to throw-caution-to-the-wind, irresponsible sex? _ This was a new experience, and she felt a little lost. Sex with Peter had always followed well-planned dates, and she'd made sure there were no awkward mornings.

With her eyes closed, she turned her head slowly. She needed to know if he was still there or had run out while she slept. Having him leave in the middle of the night would have been awful, but it would have saved her the trouble of trying to figure out what to do now.

She looked over and got her answer. He was sleeping on his stomach with his tousled blond hair fanned out on the pillow. The sheet was twisted around his waist, and Alice took a moment to admire his tanned, muscular back. As though he could feel her eyes on him, he shifted with a sigh then settled into deeper sleep.

She raised her head and took a look at the condition of the room. The trail of clothes across the carpet was worthy of any romantic comedy. _ It's too bad it's not sexy in real life_, she thought_. It's just weird. _ Flashes of blue caught her eye, and she realized they were the condom wrappers on the nightstand. In their haste, she and Jasper had built their own foil tribute to safe sex.

Sitting up slowly, she pulled the sheet over her breasts and looked at Jasper again. This wasn't so bad. She decided that she could get used to waking up next to him. They would have things to work out, but her excitement was building. Before, moving home had simply felt like the next part of the plan, but now she had a specific reason to return.

Not wanting to wake him, she eased off the bed and lifted his shirt from the floor. She smiled at how far the arms extended past her fingertips. Shoving the cuffs up, she was on the third button when there was a vibration against her breast. Giggling softly at this surprise, she reached into the front pocket and pulled out a sleek, crimson cell phone.

This must be what woke her last night. She wondered who could have been trying to reach him at that hour. Grandma Platt always said nothing good ever happened after midnight. Deep down, she wondered what could it hurt? It would just be a quick peek to see who called. _There might have been a family emergency_, she thought. _Besides, if it were an emergency, she should wake him, right? It would be the responsible thing to do._

Long before she hit the button, her conscience started prickling. She needed to put the phone away; this was an invasion of his privacy. She might have actually set it down, but while she was wrestling with the temptation, it went off again.

Eventually the vibrating, bright-red temptation was too much to resist. Silencing the phone, she pressed her finger over the unlock button and tilted it to read the display.

2 missed calls.

2 unopened messages.

She tapped the first tiny envelope.

Incoming message from Maria:

**Where are you? Call me.**

_Maria. Maria?_ It took her a moment to remember where she'd heard that name in association with Jasper. It was first time they'd met. She vaguely recalled Emmett muttering about Maria and how she and Jasper should just move in together.

Alice's shaking hands curled around the plastic and she willed her imagination to settle down before it began building all kinds of explanations for those five words.

Hating herself for the weakness, but knowing she couldn't let it go, she tapped the second envelope.

Incoming message from Maria:

**I left the door open. I'm wearing that red thing you love. Come take it off.**

There it was. Deep-down she'd known last night was too good to be true. While Jasper had been sweet-talking her into bed, there was someone waiting for him at home. Those mental warning bells she'd ignored on the beach were her intuition, and she should have known better than to ignore them.

Cursing her foolishness, she realized that her imagination had already started to build a life for them. She'd envisioned coming home and being swept off her feet. They would have dated for a while, then moved in together. She and Jasper would leave the house in the morning, work hard during the day, and come home at night to make passionate love in every room of the house. Those fairy-tale, school-girl dreams evaporated when she'd opened those texts.

Alice knew she should be angry at him—no, she should be furious, but she wasn't. Maybe that would come later. Lowering herself into a chair, she marveled at her self-delusion. Was she really this easily led? A few short interactions, some sexy talk, some moonlight, and she fell into bed with a man she barely knew? She felt like she had failed some giant life test. Hopefully, she'd do better in the next round of _Spot the Cheater_.

Maybe she was wrong, she tried to tell herself. There might be a very good explanation for this, and her suspicious nature was just getting the better of her.

"Good morning, beautiful," said a deep voice, rough from sleep.

Jumping at his words, Alice pulled wary eyes from the phone cradled in her hands. She had no idea how long she'd been sitting silently with her mind churning.

"Good morning," she whispered. _Dammit, even sleep-rumpled he's sexy_, she thought and wondered how she could notice that in the middle of the little breakdown she was having.

"How did you sleep?" he asked with a smile. "You look great in my shirt, but you need to take it off. I was hoping we'd spend the morning here." He patted the spot next to him. "Come back to bed, sweetheart."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said, nervously pulling his shirt down over her thighs.

"Now that's a damn shame," he said. "I suppose you want to talk about last night." He sounded resigned as he pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard.

Forcing her eyes from his muscled chest, she looked down at the phone again, then up into his eyes.

"I just want to tell you that last night was amazing," he said. "I hope you aren't regretting it. I know I don't."

"No," she replied too quickly, and he raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly," she clarified.

"Now, why don't I believe you? Other than the fact that you're all the way over there?" He began to look wary.

"No. It was ... better than I imagined," she said softly. "Jasper, I'm not sure how to start this discussion. I think we skipped some important topics while we were talking last night."

"No. I'm pretty sure we covered it all. I was there, remember? It was a great night, and I know you had a good time. Actually, you had several good times." He shot her a knowing smile then rolled his eyes when she didn't respond. "Relax, sweetheart. You're worrying too much again."

"Look, Jasper," she started speaking quickly, and her words ran together. "I know I'm not sophisticated, and I don't have much experience with this. Looking back, I went about it all wrong. We danced around the topic, but I should have just asked you straight out." The cascade of words ended abruptly. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked more harshly than she intended.

"No, darling. There's no girlfriend. Is that what this is all about?" he asked, clearly amused.

Standing up, she made the seemingly mile-long trek to the bed, and held out the phone for him to take. She saw his puzzled expression and sat down next to him.

"Your phone was in your shirt," she explained, rushing her words again. "It's been going off all night. I know I shouldn't have snooped, and you can be angry with me later for invading your privacy, but I need to know. If Maria isn't your girlfriend, who is she? Emmett mentioned her the first time we met, and he made it sound like you were a lot more than friends." When the words were out, she sat and silently wished he would give her an explanation she could believe.

"I haven't had many morning-after conversations, but I'm pretty damn sure _ex-_girlfriends are not supposed to be the topic." He blew out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Humor me, please," Alice said. "I need to know what's going on."

Muttering something that sounded like "you're kidding me," he threw the sheet back and stood abruptly. Her eyes followed his lean, muscular form as he stalked around the bed. "I need clothes for this," he said, pulling his boxer briefs and suit pants off the floor. The sound of the zipper was loud in the tense silence. Finally covered, he sat on the edge of the bed leaning toward her and started speaking in a slow, even tone.

"Maria is smart, beautiful, and driven. She reminds me of someone else I know." He nodded in her direction. "We met freshman year, and for me, it was love at first sight. I would have done anything for her. I didn't go home that summer because I would have missed her too much. We spent all our time together, and I was sure she was the one for me."

He paused and frowned, leaning back. Alice couldn't help but notice the distance he was putting between them.

"That fall, she told me I was smothering her, and she wanted to date other people. I'm not going to say it didn't hurt; it was pretty bad. I got over it though, probably quicker than I should have. I decided to follow her example, so I went out and played the field, and before I knew it, I was the life of the party. I never really enjoyed it, though. That life gets old faster than you would think. A few months later she started calling again, saying that she missed me."

"What did she want?" Alice asked. As soon as it came out of her mouth she knew it was a stupid question.

"I think you know what she wanted, and that's the way our relationship's been ever since. We call each other when we want company, but otherwise we live our own lives. We're free to pursue our own goals and make our own decisions. It's a great arrangement."

"So ... you're friends with benefits?"

He made it sound so impersonal, as though they met to split a pizza or have coffee while they got their oil changed. Alice knew people in college who had worked out this type of arrangement, but it usually didn't last long, certainly not for the kind of timeframe Jasper was talking about.

"God, why do people call it that?" he complained. "I hate that term. Yes, she's my friend, but the rest is private. The only reason I'm telling you is because I want to be honest with you."

"Neither of you wants anything more?" She knew that was the reason most of those arrangements ended. One of them usually wanted more out of the relationship, and it either withered on the vine or blew up spectacularly.

"She does," he replied. "But she knows I'm not interested in anything else, and from the time we got back together, she's dated other people. I'm fine with that," he said rationally. "Two months ago, she called saying that she met someone, and she's sure he's the one. I didn't hear from her again until two days ago."

"What about you? You don't want _more_?" she asked.

"What kind of _more_ are we talking about: a girlfriend, dating, marriage? We talked about that last night, and I don't think any of those are right for me. I'm happy with my life just the way it is."

"Where do you see me ... us fitting into all of this?" Somehow, this conversation reminded Alice of jumping into the neighbor's pool as a little girl. She clearly remembered the feeling of being in over her head and trying to figure out which way was up. The details she was pulling from Jasper now were things she should have uncovered last night, before she leapt without thinking and made a mess of everything.

"That's up to you," he said. "This spark between us has always been right below the surface. I think there is a lot of potential here." He leaned toward her, his eyes intent as he studied her face.

"So what are you proposing?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're moving home next month. I want to start getting together."

"I'm sorry—I need more information. Let's say we do _get together_, what about Maria?" She managed to keep her tone conversational, but a tiny tremor gave her away. This conversation had strayed so far from what she'd expected when she woke up this morning.

"From her earlier messages, it sounds like Maria has cold feet. She likes to fall back on familiar things and people when she gets nervous. I'm going to encourage her to make it work with the boyfriend. It won't be a fun conversation, but I'll let her know I can't see her anymore."

"I just want to be clear, what you're telling me is that I'll take her place? We'll see each other occasionally and have a good time?" Some rational corner of her brain had taken over this conversation, managing to sound detached while she ferreted out each detail.

"Oh, I'd like it to be more than occasionally," he said with a hopeful smirk. "I'm glad you understand what I'm thinking. It'll work out perfectly. God knows, last night proved we can burn up the sheets."

Standing, Alice walked to the dresser and mindlessly began selecting clothing for the day. Clutching the fabric to her chest like a shield, she turned back to Jasper, attempting to seem curious. "What about family functions like the next wedding or Christmas party? Would we go together?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "It would give our mothers the idea that we're dating. Eventually, they'd start asking questions. We wouldn't want them to think we're serious."

She nodded slowly, as though considering his point. To be fully masochistic, she had to get one last detail.

"What about seeing other people?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "I know you're still looking for Mr. Right. You were so optimistic when we were talking about your parents' marriage. If finding something like that is your dream, I don't want you to give it up. You deserve to be happy. In the meantime, we'll enjoy being together."

She realized the hand holding her clothes was clenched into a fist. Gently, she set the pile of fabric down and smoothed the wrinkles. While her hands worked, she thought about how to respond. It was as though she'd woken up in an alternate reality. She'd convinced herself all the flirting and hinting was his way of saying that he was interested in her romantically. Their conversation from last night ran through her stunned brain. He'd given her clues, and she'd promptly ignored each one.

"_I'm not convinced there is a perfect match for everyone." _

"_Sometimes we go with what works at the time."_

"_You're thinking too hard about this, sweetheart. Just relax."_

Alice felt so completely naive and gullible. She'd never come straight out and asked him the questions that she should have. It was her lack of diligence, not his sin of omission, that led them here. No matter what his intent was, she had trusted blindly, sure that he only had her best interests at heart. Later on, she could think about the lessons she'd learned from the little fiasco, but right now it was time to stop it from going any further.

Working to control the anger and indignation running through her head, she returned to the chair across from him. Alice leaned toward Jasper and took his hands in hers. She looked deep into his eyes to make sure she had his full attention.

"Thank you, Jasper. That's the most interesting offer I've ever received. You're right about one thing, last night was unforgettable. From the first day we met, you've talked about teaching me lessons. Last night, you taught me a few things, but this morning has been much more educational."

He smiled at her reference to last night, but kept quiet.

"You never led me on. You never said anything about us being a couple. I was immature and hopeful and read things into your words that weren't there. For that, I apologize." Her feelings of betrayal were surging to the surface, and the words seemed to flow without thought.

"So, my answer is—no. Thank you. I won't be your fuck-buddy, or your rebound, or your anything else. I need more. I deserve more than an emotionally stunted Romeo who doesn't care enough about himself or the women in his life to attempt a real relationship. You'll have to look somewhere else to get your itch scratched."

He sat silent, obviously stunned. She looked down at their still-clasped hands and wrenched herself away.

"You need to go," she said, getting to her feet. "My family will be coming to take me to breakfast any minute. You need to be gone before anyone sees you."

As though finally taking in the situation, he shook his head and shot to his feet. "I'm not going. We need to talk about this."

"No!" she almost shouted, then quickly lowered her voice. "There isn't anything to talk about. You just need to get out. We wouldn't want my family to think we're dating now, would we?" she couldn't help adding sarcastically.

His lips twisted into a tense line, and he glared at her. "Dammit, Alice. I won't go until we talk this through," he said forcefully. "I never led you on. You knew what you were getting into here."

"Enlighten me, please," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What precisely would have led me to believe I was signing up to be a booty call?"

"You're being crass and obstinate," he replied heatedly without answering her question.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," she countered. "Please leave."

He sighed, looked down, and put his hands on his hips. In that moment, Jasper was the perfect image of a frustrated male. "Fine. I'll go," he said through gritted teeth. "But we're going to talk again when you're reasonable." He looked around, as though trying to find something. His eyes fell on her, and he gave an exasperated huff. "I'm going to need my shirt."

A fresh rush of anger flowed through her, but it was quickly replaced with determination. Her eyes fixed on his, then narrowed as she raised her hands to the button at her neck.

He inhaled quickly as he realized her intent. By the time she reached the third button, she knew the inside curves of her breasts were visible. His fists were clenched, but he maintained eye contact. Finally the last button was free. Shrugging the shirt from her shoulders, she held it out on one bent finger. Silently, she waited with lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

Swearing softly, he strode to the closet and pulled out a robe. Jasper lowered it over her naked shoulders before taking his shirt. He continued to mutter as he thrust his arms through and buttoned up.

Wrapping the robe tightly, she watched as he gathered his things and finished dressing. He had almost reached the door when they heard the pounding.

"Let me in. I know you're up," Emmett called through the door. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

Alice groaned softly. Emmett's timing was horrible. Jasper turned to her and motioned toward the door, silently asking what she wanted to do. Lifting a single finger to her lips, she moved to the door.

"Hey, Emmett. I still have to shower. I'll meet you downstairs." She could hear him moving in the hall.

"Lemme in, sis. I've got coffee. You know you want it," he taunted.

"Sounds great. I'll come over to your room in a minute," she hedged, praying he would let it go.

Silence stretched for several seconds, and Alice was sure she could hear her heartbeat. When Emmett's voice returned, it sounded suspicious.

"What's going on? Open the door. Now." The jig was up. Now that Emmett suspected something, she knew he wouldn't leave it alone.

Silently cursing her poor luck, she swung the door open a few inches, hoping to placate her brother. It was far enough for him to see that she was fine, but he couldn't see into the room.

"Good morning," she huffed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm still getting up and around. I think I had too much champagne. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Here," he said, pushing past her. "You need this coffee more than I—" His voice cut off, and he became utterly still as he spotted Jasper standing in the bathroom doorway. Alice moved in quickly, taking the cups from his immobile hands and setting them down.

"Fuck me hard! Are you kidding me?" he roared when he found his voice. His head turned from one to the other, and they couldn't tell who he was yelling at. "Of all the people you could have hooked up with last night, you pick him?" Emmett stalked to the window, breathing hard.

Alice used this opening to rush Jasper out the door. "Go! Now!"

"We're not done talking," he hissed as she shoved him into the hallway.

The click of the lock was her only response.

Walking back into the room, a sense of panic set in. Emmett's arrival had added a whole new layer to Alice's mess. What she had hoped would be her simple mistake, just got much more complicated. Now that family was involved, it would be much harder to pretend it never happened.

"I love you, big brother, but I don't need you to give me any shit right now," she said. "This is awful enough as it is. I'm still trying to figure out how it happened—no, that's a lie—I know how it happened. Every time I see him it's like I'm going to combust. Just one damn word from him, and I'll go up in flames..."

The residual adrenaline rushing through her system forced her feet to move, and she was pacing back and forth in the small room. It felt as though there was a connection between her feet and her mouth and the faster she walked, the faster she talked.

Seeing her like this put a cap on Emmett's temper. It was rare that Alice lost it, but when she did, it was best to let her get it out of her system, so he waited. Her words and tone of voice told him this speech was not meant for him. While he waited, he got up and grabbed his coffee. He leaned back in the chair and sipped slowly while he waited for her raging to subside.

"...and then we get here for this weekend, and I knew better. But I thought, just once, this one time, I could do something reckless. What could it hurt to try something that straight-laced me would never normally do? I wanted to believe all that crap he was telling me, so I did. At least, I did last night..."

Her pacing never slowed.

" ... and look at what being impulsive got me. God, I'm so embarrassed. And I'm angry. Not _the traffic jam made me late for work_ angry, I'm _white-hot, surface-of-the-sun_ angry. That son of a bitch can take his 'offer' and shove it right up his ass. Who does he think he is? I'm not going to be anybody's secret fuck-buddy, and I don't care how good the sex is—"

Emmett cleared his throat.

Alice's feet stopped, and she raised wide, horrified eyes to him.

"Forgot I was here, huh?" She nodded, wordless and obviously embarrassed. "You 'bout done with this tirade?" She nodded again. He moved to the bed, and she sat down, seeming to melt into him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's better," he murmured, bringing an arm around her shoulders. Now how about a slower, non-ranty version, and so I'll know if I need to go kick his ass."

"Oh, Em." She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. "It's a mess. Every time we see each other, there's this weird chemistry between us. All these years, we've never lived in the same zip code, so I tried not to think about it. I'm moving home soon,and it seemed like the perfect time to see if we could make something work, or at least that's what I thought we were doing. I won't give you the details from last night because I know you don't want to hear it. Long story short, when I woke up, I found texts from Maria."

Emmett swore. "After all this time, I thought they were finally over," he said.

"When I asked him about it, he was very honest. They had been friends with benefits, but he stopped seeing her months ago. He wants me to take her place."

"That had better be a joke," Emmett said softly.

"If it weren't so humiliating, it would be funny. He even suggested I keep dating other people, just in case I find Mr. Right."

"Motherfucker. I'll kill him."

"No, you won't," she said. "He gave me hints and signs, and I ignored them all. Even Rosalie tried to tell me to be careful around him. Let's face it—I'm a sheltered, youngest child who is way too romantic. If I were more sophisticated or worldly, I could probably have seen it coming, and I wouldn't be so offended. He seemed to think it was a great deal. Maybe I should be flattered," she said, shaking her head.

"Stop right there. I'm a guy, and even I think this is insulting. Don't doubt yourself. You did the right thing." He paused for a long time as though he had more to say, but didn't know where to go from there.

For the first time Emmett looked over at the night stand. Their foil artwork was still on display.

"Gah, that's something I didn't need to see," he said, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "You used Dad's luggage surprise?" Over the years, the Cullen kids had tried out several nicknames for the condoms that appeared in their suitcases any time they left the house. The term _luggage surprise_ had beaten out _the safe-sex special_ and _the_ _pregnancy prevention pack_.

"Of course. It kills me that Dad was right, and I did eventually need them, not that I'll ever admit it. I won't ask if you've ever used yours. I don't want to know." She saw and promptly ignored the naughty grin on his face.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked, changing the subject.

In that moment, she was reminded of why she loved her big, gentle, overprotective brother. He'd do anything she asked, within reason.

Standing, she started pacing again, but this time it was slower. Alice had never considered herself quick on her feet. She preferred to take time to think through her decisions. Unfortunately, she didn't have the luxury of time right now and just wanted to get away from this place. Staying would only remind her of last night's fiasco.

One very important decision came quickly, though. She wouldn't be moving home. It was the coward's way out, but if it meant she didn't have to deal with Jasper right away, she would live with being a chicken. The rest of the decisions could wait until she had some perspective.

"Em, can you help me with something?" she asked softly. "The wedding is over. I hate the idea of spending another night in this room. I just want to go back to my apartment."

"So you're running back to New York, and you plan to stay there." It wasn't a question. He knew her well enough to be able to tell what she was planning, and her mind was already made up.

"I'm sorry. I'll need some time to get my head together."

"I'll miss you, sis. You know that, but you were there when I needed to figure things out. If you need some time, who am I to give you grief? Whatever you need, just let me know."

She paced and thought for several more minutes before turning back to him. "Do you have a problem with white lies?"

Less than an hour later, Alice found herself in the hotel lounge giving her parents the great news. It was a wonder what a hot shower, coffee, and make up could do to make someone look normal, even after a disastrous night.

"Oh my God, I'm so excited! I just checked my voicemail. They offered me the job! I get to stay in New York! I have to be back Monday morning to fill out the paperwork, so I'll have to fly out early." For several minutes she continued to gush to her parents. Bouncy, overactive movements came from her residual tension. Ever supportive, Emmett stood next to her commenting in all the right places.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful!" Esme said, giving her a big hug. "But how much longer will you be gone?" Alice could see the concern in her mother's eyes.

"Not long at all. I think a year will look great on my resume. Besides, in this job market, I should consider every offer right? This is perfect. I already know the firm and the people. My roommate hasn't even found anyone to take my place." She realized that she was laying it on a bit thick and eased off on the chipper tone in her voice.

When the congratulations were completed, she packed and called the airline. A few minutes later, she had given teary hugs to the bride and groom, checked out, and loaded her things into a taxi.

Last night, she'd tossed her plan out the window. This morning, she'd decided to just keep on winging it. She'd never been good at improvising, but she was doing a damn fine job on short notice. It was ironic, she thought as she closed the cab door. If she were still talking to Jasper, he'd be proud.

Jasper spent the morning giving Alice time to cool off and thinking through what had gone wrong that morning. After lunch, he went looking for her. He found Esme and Carlisle at one of the patio tables overlooking the ocean.

"Mrs. Cullen, have you seen Alice? I was hoping to speak to her."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. You just missed her. She needed to be in New York in the morning and caught an early flight. Did she get a chance to tell you about her job offer?" A proud smile spread across Esme's face.

"No," he said, sounding puzzled. "She must not have had a chance to tell me." He started to walk away, but returned a moment later.

"Since I missed her, I think I'd like to call and give her my congratulations, but I realized I don't have her number. Could you give it to me?"

Esme cocked her head and looked at him for a moment. He recognized that stare. It was the same look he saw at the Christmas party when she'd interrupted his chat with Alice in the kitchen. Jasper stood his ground, waiting patiently for her to reach a decision about whether to help him or not.

Silently she held out her hand for his phone, then programmed the number herself. She handed it back to him with a nod. "Have a safe flight home, Jasper. It's too bad we couldn't spend more time together."

"Yes, it was. Thank you," he said and walked away. For some reason he felt lucky he'd gotten away with his manhood intact.

As soon as Jasper was out of earshot, Carlisle reached over and took his wife's hand.

"Well, my dear, you were wondering why she wanted out of here so quickly. Now you know," he said, clearly amused.

"It's too bad she's staying away. It looks like we're going to miss the show." She sighed and watched Jasper's receding form walk back into the hotel. "They're going to make a cute couple though."

"She may be gone, but I could spend a little time with _him_," Carlisle said with a sly grin. "You never know what the kids will let slip."

"Darling, you're brilliant," she said softly, kissing him quickly. "Now go. Spy on our children and bring me back some gossip." She shoved playfully against his chest.

Jasper held his phone close as he walked through the lobby. Without thinking, he turned into the first conference room he saw, hoping for some privacy to call Alice and set her straight. A movement out of the corner of his eye startled Jasper and he realized Emmett was already in the room, talking quickly into his cell phone, but his words were too low to make out.

Jasper turned quickly, trying to leave without being noticed and bumped into Carlisle, who was blocking the door. The older man was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, tossing a football from hand-to-hand.

"Hey boys, I was just about to start a game. You in?"

Emmett nodded and motioned with a finger that he'd be right there.

"I'm sorry, no," Jasper said. "I was just about to check voicemail and make sure the office didn't burn down while I've been gone." He nodded at Carlisle and attempted to walk past.

"Oh, I'm sure your messages will still be there when we're done. Now, let's go get some fresh air."

"Football really isn't my sport," Jasper replied.

"Well, this will be a good opportunity to learn. I'll see you both outside," Carlisle said. His tone implied that he would not take no for an answer.

"Sounds great, Dad," Emmett said as he snapped his phone shut. He smiled at his father and turned to Jasper. "We'll try to keep it friendly and hope no one gets hurt. It's always handy to have a doctor in the game though, just in case."

Jasper worried he was taking his life in his hands, but knowing any further protests would raise eyebrows, he agreed and found himself on the beach a few minutes later.

Several of the guests were up for a game, enjoying the sunshine. When they got everything sorted, the first team included Emmett and Carlisle, while the second included Jasper and a tired-looking Edward.

When Emmett tackled him during the first play of the game, Jasper shook it off. Waiting until Carlisle had his back turned, he made an _are you kidding me _gesture to Emmett, who did nothing but grin wide and head directly for him during the next play.

Jasper held his own against Emmett's constant onslaught for almost fifteen minutes. He gave in when Edward had to help him limp off the field. Had Jasper been watching the other players, he would have seen Carlisle's questioning glance at Emmett, and the shit-eating grin his oldest son shot him in return.

Once Jasper was settled on a beach lounger, he fished his cell phone out and saw he'd missed two texts. The first was from Maria, which he promptly deleted. The second was from Rosalie. If he ever doubted that bad news traveled fast, her text confirmed it.

_You are an immature little shit. Grow the fuck up—R_

Getting through the airport kept Alice too busy to think. Now that she was seated on the plane and had no distractions, her tears started to flow. Thankfully, booking late had landed her in the back row. She spent the flight facing the window, dabbing tissues under her sunglasses. The woman next to her quietly passed her extra tissues without asking any questions, for which Alice was immensely grateful.

Time after time, she replayed their conversations in her head. It came down to the fact that she'd seen what she wanted to see. She'd ignored the fact they wanted different things.

Eventually, the tears stopped, and a numb calm settled over her. Numb seemed good. She could function just fine like this.

No one was actually expecting her until Tuesday, and getting home a day early meant she had time to fill. It was probably for the best because now she needed to look for a job. Her internship actually was ending next week, and she had not applied for anything in the city. Until last night, she'd been too busy getting ready to go home. If all else failed, she could probably wait tables with her roommate until she found something else.

Finally reaching her apartment, she took a hot bath and crawled into bed, wishing she would wake up and discover it had all been a bad dream.

She had been home almost a week when the voice mail messages started. They came from a number she didn't recognize, and she let the first one go to voicemail. Her breath caught when she heard his voice.

"Alice, it's Jasper. I'd like to talk to you. Can you call me back, please?"

Her heart stuttered. There was no reason for him to be calling. She hit the delete button and set the phone aside, looking at it like it would bite. Wasn't it hard enough to forget that night without hearing from him?

Later that night, she couldn't tune out the muffled thumps and moans coming from the shared bedroom wall. Even her roommate was part of a happy couple. It was another reminder the entire world was involved with someone and getting it on regularly.

She filled her schedule so she was almost too busy to think. During the day she knew she'd made the right choice. There was no reason to give up on her dreams of a happily everafter and settle for what little he was willing to offer.

It was the nights that made her rethink her lofty ideals. Would it have been so wrong to say yes? To accept his offer just to have him for a little while? If he was still calling, it meant he was still interested. Once these thoughts started, she'd end up tossing and turning until dawn.

"It's me again. I'm just as stubborn as you are, darling. I'll keep calling until you call me back."

For two weeks he called at exactly the same time every night, and every night, she let it go to voicemail. Eventually, for her own peace of mind, she decided she should just talk to him and be done. He'd worn her down, exactly as planned.

Making sure her roommate was out, she poured a big glass of wine and waited for the phone to ring. When it finally lit up, she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello, Jasper."

"Alice!" There was startled rustling in the background. "I didn't expect you to answer."

"You are persistent and annoying as hell when you want to be. What do you want?" She knew she sounded snippy.

"We didn't get a chance to finish talking before you left. You ran away with your tail between your legs. I expected better from you than that." His tone was clipped. She couldn't believe he had the gall to be angry!

"What precisely _did_ you expect? Was I supposed to sink into your arms after your heartfelt and charming offer to be my official booty buddy? No, thank you. I'm not interested."

"Come on. You act like I've insulted you, and you know that wasn't my intention. We're consenting adults. What we do is nobody else's business. The sex was amazing between us. Why can't we just relax and enjoy it?"

She chose to ignore that statement. There was no reason to deny their chemistry had affected her. Deciding to go on the offensive yet again, she took a deep breath.

"Fine. Let's look at this from a different angle. What if Emmett asked Rosalie to be his secret tension reliever, would you be cheering for her? How about we set this arrangement up for your sister? You keep saying how great it is for everyone involved."

She waited long enough to think the connection had broken. When he finally replied, his tone was softer.

"Don't bring other people into this. We're different," he insisted. "God, Alice, I don't know. Maybe we could have figured something else out, but you ran off. Am I so horrible that you couldn't even talk to me?"

"No, I don't think that," she said quietly. "I just don't think there's anything to discuss. We don't want the same things. You want ease and convenience, and I want a real relationship. I don't want something I have to negotiate or hide. I just ... I think we're done."

"Wait," he whispered. "I keep thinking about you and about that night. Nothing went the way it was supposed to. We should keep talking. There has to be some way to reach a compromise."

"I know what I want, and I can't give that up no matter how tempting you are," she said. It was time to end this. Her reserves of inner strength were beginning to crack, and the longer she stayed on the line, the closer she was to giving in. "Please don't call again. Goodbye, Jasper." She closed the phone with a click and set it down next to the untouched wine. For some reason, she didn't break out into sobs, and she didn't pace and rant about the injustice of it all. The numbness was back, and she was thankful for it. It would help her logically figure out what to do next.

Alice was reading the next night when the phone rang at the usual time. She shook her head sadly, hit _ignore call_, and went back to her book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you still with me? I hope so.<strong>_

_**I have teasers for anyone who wants one. Just let me know.**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As always, the lovely ladies at PTB are awesome! I cannot thank TDS88 and 2Shaes enough. I'm not good at leaving well enough alone, so any errors belong to me.

I'd also like to thank the readers who sent reviews and PMs. Your comments are insightful and inspiring!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span> (For timeframe, let's just say this is 'somewhere in the middle'.)**

Alice dropped her bag near the door, kicked off her shoes, and flopped onto the couch. Her roommate worked evenings, so she normally turned on the radio for some company, but tonight she just soaked in the silence. There were still times she found New York loud and overwhelming. After the chaos of the day, the quiet was soothing.

She had just started to drift off when the faint strains of a Nickelback ringtone came from her abandoned bag. She ignored it. As much as she loved Emmett, she wasn't in the right mood to talk to him. For the last six months, she'd been careful about contacting her family, making sure to call only when she'd had a good day and was in a mood to chat.

A few seconds later, the song stopped and was replaced with the faint voicemail chirp. She rolled over and let herself drift off.

She had only been asleep for an hour when she sat up, panting and disoriented. Pushing sweaty hair out of her eyes, Alice looked around the empty living room then sat back with a groan. This was the second dream she'd had about being locked in the apartment. Every door would open, but when she walked through, she was always right back where she started. _No reason to call Freud on this one,_ she thought, _I'm pretty sure I can interpret this dream on my own. _

Pulling herself from the couch, she ignored her bag and went for a shower. Hot water and comfy clothes were just what the doctor ordered.

An hour later, she was clean and wrapped in cozy flannel. Sitting down for a dinner of microwave popcorn and hot chocolate, she finally gave in and pulled her phone from the bag. She dialed into her voicemail and waited.

"Hey, sis. It's me." Emmett sounded far away, and her heart clenched a bit when she heard his voice. "I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought I'd call and check in.

"I hope you're fine. Everyone here is good." He was quiet for several seconds. "I miss you. Call me back." He paused before disconnecting. Alice could hear his soft exhale before the connection broke.

* * *

><p>"That was when I knew it was time to come back to the city."<p>

Alice let her mind wander as her date's voice droned on, stealing precious moments of her life. He had been going on about his trip to northern Michigan since they sat down. The endless discussion of potential mining sites and ore shipment methods made her want to cry. She took a quick sip of her wine and attempted to look interested.

She was going to throttle the receptionist, Jessica, for setting up this date. No, that would be too quick; she needed a death that was slow and ore-related. Alice smiled at the mental image of Jessica being dropped to the bottom of a mineshaft. There would be a whistling sound, followed by a hollow thud, and a small poof of dust wafting up from the impact, Wile E. Coyote style.

A fresh wave of dismay hit Alice as she realized Mr. Ore was her best date this month. She had yet to meet a man who was not either bitter from a previous relationship, married to his work, or simply out to get laid. Those were the worst, and she tried to weed them out early.

She crossed her legs under the table and shifted her body. Her foot was now clearly visible in the aisle between the tables.

"Where did you say you were from originally?" he asked, looking up at her. Jessica was right about the fact that he was good looking, with sandy brown hair, hazel eyes and a strong jaw, but he was also totally self-centered. Alice figured Jess must not care that he was self-centered, or she was really into mining.

"Washington state. The Olympic Peninsula." She checked her watch slyly. It had been twenty-two minutes since they'd sat down. These were the first words out of his mouth that were not work-related.

"I don't think there's a lot of mining going on there. Although, there was quite a bit of history with gold miners in the past."

"Yes, I think that's true," she answered dryly, knowing it wouldn't matter if she replied or not. He continued talking, and she let her mind wander again. What would happen if she dropped a ton of ore on him? What exactly did ore look like, anyway, and how big would a ton be?

In spite of her bloodthirsty thoughts, she sat politely, bouncing her leg up and down while she waited for him to remember she was there. Esme would have had her hide if she was rude, and the politeness was too deeply ingrained to send him away.

"This has been a lot of fun," he said finally, looking at his watch. "Are you sure I can't take you to dinner?"

"No, I'm sorry. My friend is going to stop by any minute and tell me about his mother's surgery. I really need to be here for him. You know how it is." She leaned across the table, trying to look sincere.

"Oh, of course. Well, we can just chat until he gets here."

"Uh uh," she replied. Alice sat back, sipping her drink while she moved her foot further into the aisle. She was bound to start getting dirty looks from people walking by, but she didn't care anymore. It was clear that James needed glasses, because she was sending a huge signal for help over here and getting nowhere.

"So, Jessica didn't tell me exactly how the two of you met," he said.

"She's the receptionist where I work. We don't get to talk much." _And we'll talk even less now_, she added silently.

If her foot bounced any higher, she was going to sprain her ankle.

"Alice! I'm so happy you could meet me!" James rushed over. He pulled a chair from a nearby table and shoved it across the floor with a nerve-rattling screech. Plopping down, he began to speak quickly. "I'm helping my mom move tomorrow, and I really need someone to take care of her dog."

"Is this your friend?" her date asked, pointing to James, who had not introduced himself. "I thought his mom was the one having surgery."

"No, well ... sort of," Alice replied with a slow nod. "His mother is moving, but the dog is having surgery."

"Yep. That's what's happening," the bartender confirmed, bobbing his head in approval then turning to her with a wink. Alice silently wished for that ton of ore to drop on James. Some friend he was. Once again, he was enjoying watching her squirm.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," her date said. "Alice, it was nice to get to know you. I'd like to call you later, if that's okay?"

"Why don't we play it by ear?" she replied, with a concerned tone. "I might be busy with this for a while." She pointed at James briefly.

Mr. Ore nodded once and walked away.

Alice and James watched in silence until the bar door closed behind him.

"Late much?" Alice cried, smacking her tardy friend on the shoulder. "I was going to break my freaking foot signaling for help over here."

"Sorry," he replied. "I thought I had more time. This one lasted less than a half hour. That's a new record. You either need to screen them better, or give me a clue that's easier to see. Something like the bat signal."

"I'm glad my misery is so entertaining," she sighed. "Fine, Batman. The next time you save me, I'll buy you a cape. Better yet, I'll make you one. It'll be shiny and red with a big yellow 'J' across the back."

"Screw the cape, I want the Batmobile."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied with a giggle. "Just bring me another wine, will you? And pour yourself one, my treat. You've earned it."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see how it is. You call and leave a message, but don't answer your phone," Alice said in a teasing tone. She'd finally found the determination to return Emmett's call from last week.<p>

"I've been great," she said, then paused, knowing that he would be able to see through any lie. "Okay, maybe great is too strong. I'm good. Work is really busy; they gave me a new project." Another awkward pause followed. She really should have planned better, but it wouldn't have mattered. Even if she had chattered on about nothing important, he would have known she was just filling time.

"I have a promising second date tomorrow. I'll let you know how it goes the next time I call." She sighed.

"I miss you, big brother. Call me back."

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby," Alice called into her phone. "How are you?" In spite of distance and busy schedules, she and Bella were working to stay in contact. After too many weeks of phone tag, they decided to try something new, and a weekly movie night had been working out perfectly.<p>

Just hearing her friend's voice helped some of the tension inside Alice start to release. Those first few calls after the wedding had been awkward, but Alice had stuck with it. She refused to let her mistake with Jasper affect her relationship with Bella. Being the best kind of friend, Bella had waited until Alice was ready to talk about it, and even then, she only gave advice when it was requested.

"I'm good. We're trying out a new curriculum next week, so I've been preparing for the fallout." Bella's degree in elementary education had helped her find a job with a small non-profit that specialized in early intervention for at-risk preschoolers.

"How's my brother? Still falling asleep anytime he sits still?" Alice asked, balancing the phone against her shoulder while she carried a tray from the kitchen to the living room.

"He's good, I guess. At least he was the last time I saw him. It seems like they keep working him more and more. I know this isn't forever, but for right now, it's a pain in the ass. I can see why some of the med students' marriages don't make it."

Alice could hear the loneliness in her friend's voice, but there was no hint of self-pity. Bella had too much pride for that. It was more an acknowledgement that their choices required sacrifice.

Alice couldn't help but marvel at the irony. They were a continent apart, married and single, surrounded by family and alone, but they were both lonely on this Friday night.

"Well, you could have it worse," she reminded her friend gently. "You could still be dating. I crossed another one off the list tonight. We met for a drink last week, and he seemed nice enough. Tonight, we went for a walk in the park, and he kept adjusting his pants. I'm not talking once or twice. This was every five minutes for an hour." She paused when she heard Bella laughing through the phone line. "Whatever nastiness he has going on down there, I want no part of it."

"I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself."

"I'm starting to wonder. I think I'd rather be alone than invest any more time in trying to pull something worth keeping out of the dating pool." Alice fidgeted with the tray on the coffee table, making sure the corners matched up perfectly.

"I don't think it will come to that, and I don't think you believe it either." There was silence on the line, as though Bella was deciding whether or not to speak her next thought. "I know you don't want to talk about it," she started softly, "but I still think you should just call him. What can one call hurt? Edward said he's stopped seeing anyone and seems—"

"Please. Stop." Those two words said volumes. They'd been around this discussion before. "You know I'd rather leave it alone. And we had an agreement about you discussing this with Edward."

"I'm not going to lie to my husband if he asks me directly, but I'll do my best to hedge," Bella told her gently. "Just think about it, please. I think he's changed."

"Believe me, that would have to be some drastic change," Alice said softly.

"Fine, I won't press. Just think about it. That's all I'm asking."

"All right, I'll think about it," Alice said softly. "Now, are you ready to press play?" she called in an exaggeratedly chipper tone, obviously changing the subject.

"Of course," Bella said, taking the hint. "I've got my popcorn, M&Ms, and lots of soda. 'Uncle Buck' me, baby."

They spent the rest of the night enjoying the genius of John Hughes, and forgetting they were three thousand miles apart.

* * *

><p>"Dude, don't fall asleep in your beer!" Emmett called to Edward. "I haven't seen you in months. The least you can do is stay awake." The sports bar was crowded, and they had to yell to be heard even across the table.<p>

"Bah, you're lucky I'm here. I could be home in bed with my wife," Edward mumbled, rubbing his hand along the back of Bella's neck.

"Yes, you could," she muttered low, so that only Edward could hear. Her head tilted to allow him better access to her neck. She moaned softly and rubbed his thigh under the table.

"Give it a rest, the two of you. Geez, you're still way too handsy after all this time. You are now, officially, an old married couple. Act like it," Emmett groused.

"I found you!" Jasper said, walking up to the table. He smiled at Edward and Bella. His gaze shifted to Emmett and faltered for a second. Unable to walk away without drawing attention to himself, he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Jasper lifted his hand to signal the waiter and nodded at Emmett. "Em. Haven't seen you in a while."

The tight-jawed nod he got back said volumes.

Sensing impending doom, Bella was thrilled to see when the waiter arrived to take their order. She'd wanted to get this group together for months, but now that they were all here, she was beginning to doubt the wisdom of this plan.

She'd been hoping for one of two outcomes. With any luck, the proximity and the beer would help Emmett and Jasper relax around each other and remember they'd been friends. Her worst case scenario had them simply fighting it out. They were both behaving like cavemen, and she was sure it wouldn't take much to get them rolling on the floor, pummeling each other and getting it out of their systems.

Unfortunately, when the waiter arrived, Jasper ordered a Coke, instead of a beer. Emmett glanced over and ordered one for himself. Bella added her own order, and she narrowed her eyes, looking between them. She started to ask Edward what he wanted when she heard soft snoring and looked over to see he had fallen asleep. She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

Bella was doing all she could to fill the tense silence; thankfully, the waiter came back just as she was running out of small talk. It was hard to keep a conversation going when one person was sleeping, and the other two gave monosyllable answers.

As the drinks were passed, a cheer went up through the bar. Someone, somewhere, had scored a point in a game, using a ball, or maybe it was a puck. Bella never watched sports. What was the point? Tomorrow they would play the same game with the same rules.

Pulling Edward's head down onto her shoulder, she looked up to see Jasper say something about the game while looking at one of the wall-mounted screens.

Holding her breath, Bella waited.

She let out her own silent cheer when Emmett answered Jasper. He only said two words, but it was a start. Slowly, over the next hour, she saw a tiny crack form in the ice between them. Now this was a spectator sport worth watching.

Bella was sure they were the most dysfunctional patrons in the bar. Edward slept fitfully while muttering about arteries. She would normally have pulled him up and taken him home, but she didn't want to leave Emmett and Jasper in the same room alone. Any progress they'd made tonight could be undone with one misplaced word.

Glancing up at their stilted conversation, she realized she still had a lot to learn about men. The outcome was what she'd been hoping for, but the path had been unexpected. Maybe sports were good for something after all.

* * *

><p>Throwing the covers back, Jasper sat on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees. In spite of the early hour, he couldn't sleep. There was no reason to continue tossing and turning. It just wasn't going to happen.<p>

He glanced back at the clock. The date was displayed below the obnoxious red numbers, but he didn't need the reminder. This day has been sneaking up on him for weeks, coming closer in fits and starts.

When the wedding invitation had arrived last month, it included a hand written note asking him to attend. He wasn't surprised Maria had invited him, but he couldn't believe her fiancée had agreed. If the situation had been reversed, he was not sure he would be as generous.

He should have gone. It would have been the adult thing to do, but he simply couldn't do it. Standing in the church while Maria pledged her love to another man felt wrong. It wasn't that Jasper loved her, but he couldn't help but wonder about his impact on her life. Would Maria have been better off if they'd never met?

It seemed he'd done more soul-searching in the last few months than he'd done through his entire life. Spending all this time inside his head made him feel claustrophobic; it was like his skin was too tight.

For so long, he'd been sure of what he wanted out of life. He would finish school, start working, and take over the company when dad retired. In his free time, he would do whatever he wanted, including any lovely ladies he met along the way. It was a simple plan. What he didn't realize until recently was it would also be very, very lonely.

Then this enticing, infuriating, little female knocked him back. Alice's response to his offer had been like walking into a brick wall. Her scathing answer forced him to look at himself in a new way, and he didn't like what he saw.

She wanted white-picket fences and happily-ever-after, but he knew her version of that life had been very different from his. While she saw it as something to be valued, he'd followed in his father's footsteps and saw it as a prison. That Leave It to Beaver life was something to be avoided at all costs, and so he'd filled his time pursuing his own interests.

When Rose had told him to grow up, he'd been incensed. How dare she? As long as he wasn't hurting anyone, she had no reason to butt in. His relationships, or lack thereof, were none of her business. He realized now that wasn't exactly true.

Time and distance were giving him time to think. Is that what he wanted for his life? A series of slightly sordid non-relationships with nothing he could be proud of? Where would he be in twenty years? Hell, where would he be in five years? Still here—alone, quite possibly sitting in the dark while another ex-lover prepared to marry someone willing to give her what he couldn't.

A gruff voice in the back of his head told him if he stayed on his current path, he would end up old and alone. Or worse yet, he would be the lecherous old man with a young vacuous gold-digger on his arm. He would be an object of pity people pointed at as they walked by. Was that a future he was willing to risk? If not, was he willing to take the chance on a real relationship? Did he have it in him to make that kind of change?

He could only imagine one person who would make him consider the risk. She was thousands of miles away and refused to speak to him.

Blowing out a breath, he stood. He'd reached the end of this train of thought before. Going around the track again would get him nowhere.

Pulling on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, he grabbed his iPod. He had excess energy to burn, and he needed to turn his churning brain off for a while.

"Penny," he called. "Are you up? Let's go for a run."

He smiled as he heard the click of puppy toenails across the hardwood. She was the first thing he'd done right since the wedding. Her enthusiastic bark made him smile and pulled him from his melancholy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Moonlight filled the hotel room, casting pale shadows and giving their bodies a soft glow. Jasper was wrapped around her, murmuring sexy things in her ear. The heat from his breath sent goosebumps down her spine.<p>

His hand cupped her jaw as he lowered his head for a kiss; the scent of him surrounded her. Before she could stop it, a soft moan echoed from the back of her throat. His mouth taunted hers, and his tongue teased a response. One hand moved down her back and pulled her hips to meet his. Heat built between her legs, and her hips rocked against his.

There was a faint beeping sound, but she ignored it, not wanting it to intrude on their moment.

_It's been so long_. She couldn't remember how they got back to the room, and it wasn't important. All that mattered was that he was there. Everything she'd worked so hard to forget came flooding back. Yes, the desire and temptation were there, but there was something else too, a tenderness. Holding him close, she felt the relief of finding something she knew was lost.

The beep sounded again, louder this time. The sound was coming from inside his breast pocket.

Alice whimpered in protest as Jasper pulled away from her. He reached in and pulled out the shiny red cell phone.

The beep sounded again.

Jasper read the message displayed on the screen and broke into a wide grin.

Beep.

He turned away and walked to the door without ever looking at her.

Beep.

Before she could protest, the door was open, and he was gone.

_Beep._

Alice's eyes flew open, and she inhaled deeply, completely lost to her surroundings. The alarm clock continued to sound in the darkness as the dream receded.

Instantly, it all came crashing back. She was in bed, in her apartment, alone. After all these months, Jasper still invaded her dreams from time to time.

Reaching over, she slammed the alarm button hard, silencing the infernal machine. This had been the most vivid of the dreams. It angered her that he still had any kind of hold over her, even in her subconscious.

_Enough,_ she chided herself, _no more dwelling on the past. _It was time to get ready for work, even if she didn't feel like going. She had an important meeting today, and she needed to be on top of her game.

* * *

><p>"Damn man, you're late again. Doesn't Bella let you out of bed?" Jasper teased. Edward just grinned that shit-eating grin. He hadn't stopped smiling since confessing he and Bella were trying to conceive. The very idea of one of his friends becoming a parent freaked Jasper out a bit. Being responsible for another human being was more than he wanted to consider.<p>

"Shut up. We're not all sleeping with our dog," Edward countered. When Jasper had brought home the mixed-breed shelter puppy, the teasing had begun, and it was getting old. Jasper bounced the ball at Edward with too much force, and he heard a satisfying 'oof' as it hit the target.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be," Edward countered. "Bring it on. Hope you ate your Wheaties."

The community center was empty this early on a Tuesday morning, and they started an intense game of one-on-one. There was no conversation, and the only sound was the squeak of their tennis shoes on wood floor.

A half hour later, sweaty and breathing hard, they sat on the bleachers and watched as the senior citizen walkers arrived and started their rounds.

"How are your folks?" Jasper asked, wiping his face with a towel then hanging it around his neck.

"They're good. Dad has a conference in Los Angeles next week; Mom's going along. How about yours?" Edward replied, fishing bottles of Gatorade out of his bag and handing Jasper one.

"The divorce is finally final. Mom celebrated by taking a cruise. She came back dating some guy. I'm supposed to go over there next week to meet him. My Dad is bitching about the new wife. I try not to get involved. As long as he doesn't bring his shit to work anymore, I don't care. My new half-sister is cute though. She looks just like Rosalie did as a baby."

Their conversation continued, discussing Emmett's thriving business, their own work, and their favorite sports teams. Three blue-haired senior ladies smiled every time they passed the bleachers. "Good morning, ladies," Edward said. When they broke into giggles worthy of pre-teens, both men smiled.

Eventually, they lapsed into silence as they continued to watch the seniors stroll past. Jasper thought it was the companionable silence of good friends, but when Edward began to speak, he realized he should have been more wary of what his friend was planning.

"Jasper," Edward asked, "do you realize you've never asked me about Alice? Not once. In her phone calls, she's never asked about you. Why do you think that might be?"

Jasper shook his head and remained silent. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and maybe if he laid down and played dead, his friend would go easy on him.

Edward continued with more of an edge in his tone. "In the last year, my sister has not been home once. Somehow, that internship turned into a permanent job, and she shows no signs of moving back any time in the future. My parents keep asking me if I know why she doesn't want to come home."

Edward paused and waited for a response. Jasper remained silent.

"Anything you want to tell me, Jasper? Maybe something happened at my wedding?"

Jasper shook his head and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Fine. You keep that up. My question is, how long are you going to wait? She told Bella she's been dating. My Mom is scared she's going to meet someone in New York. If she marries someone there, she will decide to stay."

Edward's eyes hadn't left the walkers during this little speech. A long silence followed, and he continued to look straight ahead when Jasper finally spoke.

"This isn't your business. Leave it alone," Jasper whispered.

"Son-of-a-bitch. Bella said I might be right when I guessed something happened between the two of you," he said with a humorless laugh.

Edward's next words were spoken with a quiet calm. Looking at Jasper, he enunciated every word, as though Jasper was slow to pick up on a simple math equation. "You want to tell me how it's not my business that my parents are worried sick. Their baby girl is living as far as she can get from her friends and family. She makes excuses to keep them away. Or how it's not my business that you are somehow involved.

"Listen up, _friend_. Later today, I'll send you an e-mail with her address and phone numbers. What you do with it is up to you. I'm telling you though, if you go to New York, you make damn sure you fix it, whatever the hell you did."

He looked away for a moment and then turned back quickly, a look of realization spreading across his face. "Emmett knows, doesn't he? That's why he barely speaks to you. I'm so fucking blind."

There were a thousand things running through Jasper's mind, and he wasn't ready to share any of them, so he packed his bag silently. He certainly didn't want to explain why Alice wouldn't speak to him, and he was still weaving through his self-evaluation. How do you explain something to someone when you barely understood yourself?

If he went to New York to talk to her, he had to make sure he was ready. He knew he wasn't ready yet, but if she was actively looking for someone, he might be running out of time.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I've spent the last year trying to figure my shit out," Jasper said quietly.

"Figure it out faster, that's all I'm saying."

Jasper nodded and walked out of the gym, leaving Edward on the bleachers watching the old folks stroll.

* * *

><p>I still have teasers for anyone who wants them. See you next Friday!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: PTB is amazing. That's all there is to say about that. This time the thanks go to MaryJaneStew and afmtoo. I'm still fussing over things, so any post-review mistakes are mine.

If you read the last chapter before I fixed the formatting, I owe you an apology. It was pure operator error.

We've finally made it back to the bar! Whew!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span> (Set in the present day.) **

"_You said Alice is here most nights. Is she with a group, or alone?" Jasper asked, looking down at his Coke. _

"_She dates, if that's what you're asking. Not many repeats though." James regarded him silently for a few beats, and then seemed to make up his mind. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Jasper, this isn't the way most people meet up with old friends. She isn't going to be happy to see you, is she?"_

"_No, she isn't."_

_The bell above the door chimed and both men turned. _

James looked back to Jasper with wide eyes. Rushing around the end of the bar, he grabbed Jasper's sleeve and yanked him to his feet. The bartender blocked the view of the door with his body and gently shoved Jasper toward a section of booths in the back of the bar.

James pointed to an empty seat. "Sit there," he whispered, leaning down so he was close to Jasper's ear. "Don't move until I come to get you. You got it?"

Jasper nodded and sat back against the faux leather. This area was darker than the rest of the bar, and it was the perfect place to watch the activities going on up front. He didn't know what the bartender was up to, but the delay had him exhaling in relief. He had been so sure he was ready for this reunion, but now that it was here, he couldn't bring himself to rush into it. This was too important to screw up.

His eyes followed Alice as she moved through the bar. Squeezing around an elderly couple standing in the doorway, she greeted them as though they were old friends. Walking to a small table near the window, she set her bag on a chair and pulled out a small laptop. She sat down in the opposite seat, heaved a sigh and relaxed into the chair.

Within moments, a dark-haired man approached her. They exchanged greetings, and he stopped, standing over her table. Alice was polite, but not encouraging. When her would-be suitor made no move to leave, her eyes flicked to the bar, and Jasper saw James nod slightly. The bartender promptly delivered a glass of wine and stooped to kiss Alice on the cheek. James shook the man's hand with a smug smile and invited him to come back and visit anytime. This was followed by an awkward, stilted goodbye as the man walked away. Alice whispered something into James' ear and patted him on the back. He nodded and started to walk away.

Their little play had Jasper smiling. He knew she wasn't interested in her admirer, and he found her little game with James amusing. Anyone who knew Alice could tell she looked at the bartender the same way she looked at Emmett or Edward; he was loved, but not romantically.

As James went back to the bar, he stealthily held up a flat hand in a _wait_ motion toward Jasper.

From the semi-secluded booth, Jasper got a good look at Alice for the first time since she walked in. She was thinner now, and it made her features more angular and her eyes look larger. Her make-up looked natural and her hair was shorter with highlights of deep gold. The black skirt was short, but not risqué, and showed off her shapely legs. She'd topped it with a form-fitting gray sweater. He'd never seen her in office attire, and it suited her. He realized she'd turn heads anywhere she went.

Twice more over the next hour, men approached her table and attempted to start a conversation. Her body language stayed friendly, but not encouraging. Unlike the first man, they appeared to understand her hints without James having to intercede. They walked away smiling, with their pride intact, but without a phone number. Jasper marveled at her skill in fending them off.

Looking back at the bar, he saw James watching him intensely. The eye contact held, each man evaluating the other. As though he'd made up his mind about something, James nodded, and poured another glass of the house white. He walked the glass to Jasper and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"All right, buddy. Now you see what you're up against, so here's your chance. I don't know what the hell you did, but if she really doesn't want to see you, I'm kicking your ass out. Don't fuck this up." James started to walk away but turned back to him. "And move the bag she put on the chair, she won't. It's just another tool she uses to keep them away." James walked back and leaned against the bar, crossing his arms over his chest. He clearly planned on watching the show.

It was now or never. Jasper stood and wiped his sweating palms on his jeans before walking to Alice's table. Setting the glass at the edge of the scarred wood surface, he stood and waited. She was engrossed in whatever she was working on and didn't acknowledge him right away.

"Thanks, James, you're a lifesaver," she said without moving. Jasper's shadow remained over the table and she eventually looked up with a curious glance.

"Hello, Alice."

She was utterly still for several long seconds. She sat, mouth open, eyes wide, blinking at him. He watched the expression on her face change as she tried to place him in this unfamiliar location. Finally, she managed to blurt out, "Jasper? What the ... where ... ?"

It was awful timing, but he broke into a grin. He'd never seen her speechless, and he found her confusion endearing. As directed by James, he lifted her bag from the chair and moved it to the floor near her feet. He sat down uninvited.

She'd had time to gather her wits while he sat. Grabbing the bag off the floor with a tiny huff, she hung it from the armrest of her chair. When she straightened, she folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. He recognized it for what it clearly was—self-protective body language. He supposed he deserved that.

"Hello, Alice," he repeated. "I think the words you're looking for are 'Hello, Jasper. It's nice to see you again,'" he drawled, relieved to know that his case of nerves didn't show in his voice.

"Hello, Jasper. It's nice to see you again," she recited. "Thank you for the drink," she added icily. Although the words were directed to him, she raised narrowed eyes to the bar. Jasper turned in time to see James blow her a kiss and give a big wave. She mouthed the word _asshole_ at him before turning her attention back to the table. He could see her expression change again, and a newly acquired polite smile never reached her eyes.

"Well, Jasper, this is a surprise. What are you doing in New York?" she asked in an overly polite tone. "Isn't that how we're supposed to start this awkward conversation?" She nodded at him and lifted the glass for a sip.

"I was in Washington, DC, on business. Edward knew I had the trip planned, and he suggested a visit to New York. I've never been here, and he thought maybe you could show me around." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was close enough.

She coughed on the wine and set the glass down with a shaky hand.

"Wow. Where do I begin? First, I don't think I like being a topic of your conversations with my brother. Second, if he wanted to check up on me, he's more than welcome to call. And third, it's been a year since you and I talked. Now you show up out of the blue and we're going to pretend to be old friends?" The falsely polite tone was gone, and her eyes were back to the angry flashing he remembered. They'd looked just like that the last time he'd seen her, right before she told him off and kicked him out of her room.

"It wouldn't have been a year if you hadn't stopped taking my calls," he said, leaning toward her. He broke eye contact, looking out the front window for a few seconds and blew out a breath before turning back to her. He wasn't sure how he'd imagined their reunion, but this wasn't it.

"It's good to see you. You look well," he said, speaking slowly, attempting to start the conversation again. "Can't we just catch-up for a little while before we tackle the elephant in the room?"

"No, I don't think we can," she said, sounding resigned. The anger seemed to drain from her. "Jasper, I'm not sure why you're here. This isn't going to work. We don't converse like normal people. We have verbal foreplay. I don't think it's possible for us to just chat about the weather." Her finger ran around the rim of the glass, making circle after circle.

He watched the motion and realized that was how he felt. He kept going in circles, and never made any headway in one direction. Wasn't that why he was here? To finally pick a direction?

"Fair enough," he finally conceded. "I'm the reason for that, and I'm sorry. I'd like to learn how to talk with you. No games, no ulterior motives, just simple conversation. Can we try?" When she didn't respond, he continued. "Humor me, please."

She shifted in her seat, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. One high-heeled foot stuck out into the aisle, bouncing nervously up and down. Finally, she nodded, her eyes shifting from him, to the bar, and back to her glass.

"You look good," he repeated awkwardly. "The city agrees with you."

"Thank you," she said stiffly, but made no attempt to respond. It appeared she was going to make him work for it.

"How are your parents?" he asked.

"Fine. Mom calls almost every night. We talk about the weather for a little while. She tells me how well my brothers are doing and whose sons are still single. Then she asks me to come home, and before I know it, it's time to hang up."

There didn't seem to be any way to respond to that, so he let it pass. Silently, he began scrambling for other topics. As he mentally ticked off various subjects, he realized anything family related would inspire more strife between them. With disappointment, he realized she was right. Until things were settled between them, they couldn't just chat like other people.

"God, this is so awkward!" he said, thrusting his hand through his hair. "I've planned what to say for so long. Now that we're face-to-face, it's just not coming out right. Did your mother tell you I looked for you the morning after the wedding? I wanted to talk. We left things so badly. She told me you'd been offered a job and needed to go back to the city immediately. We'd talked about New York that night, and about you coming home, but you never mentioned staying in the city." He leaned forward again, his eyes boring into hers. "I want to apologize if I made it too awkward for you to move back."

"I don't think this is the time or place to rehash everything. It's over. There really isn't any reason to go—," she said before being interrupted.

"Who's your friend, Alice?" James asked, standing beside the table. They had both been so wrapped up in each other they didn't see him approach.

"James, your timing is stellar, as always," she said sarcastically. "This is Jasper, my brother's best friend." The men nodded at each other, but made no effort to shake hands or to speak. Jasper realized instantly that was a mistake. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from one to the other. "No manly handshake-grip power play? No verbal pissing contest? I'm not buying it. What were the two of you up to before I got here?" The irritation was evident in her voice.

"And that would be my cue to go. She might be little, but she's mean when she's mad," James said. "I'm glad I got a chance to meet you, Jasper. You explain some things," he said cryptically and started to walk away.

"Oh, Alice," James called, stopping and turning back slightly. "You might want to keep your foot out of the walkway. Someone might trip." He said the last with a smirk.

She seethed silently for a moment and turned back to Jasper. Evidently, she couldn't rely on James for help getting out of this reunion.

"He's interesting," Jasper mused, looking at the retreating ponytail.

"James is fine. Usually, he's a good friend, but he can be an interfering bastard when he wants to be. Like now."

"Is that so? Does he usually fend off admirers for you? That's quite an act the two of you have going. It's worthy of Broadway. I think you need to move uptown."

"Dammit!" she cried. "How long have you been spying on me?"

Her volume startled a few nearby customers. The elderly couple shot irritated glances in their direction. Jasper smiled and nodded reassuringly at them. Turning back to her, his expression softened.

"I'm sorry for that, too. You told Edward you spent time here, so I found the address and decided to wait for you. I thought it would be better than showing up at your office or apartment unannounced. It's not like I could call," he added, pointing out the obvious.

They sat in silence for several minutes, sometimes looking at each other, sometimes letting their eyes shift around the bar. It was tense and awkward. To stay calm, Jasper tried to tell himself that things could be worse. She was just angry. Angry was an emotion he understood and could deal with.

When the silence dragged on, Alice excused herself, grabbed her glass and walked to the bar with her heels clicking all the way. Jasper watched her discussing something quietly with James. She was insistent, gesturing with her hands, while he shook his head stubbornly. A third man emerged from a door marked 'Employees Only' and joined the conversation. James untied his apron and nodded. Alice walked back to Jasper with a smile, but her stride was slower and her grin had a sly edge. Whatever conversation had gone on at the bar, she believed she'd won.

"It's been nice seeing you again, Jasper," she said formally, and he got the impression she was using the manners Esme had forced into her throughout the years. "Feel free to tell Edward I'm fine; you've fulfilled your obligation to check up on me. I'm glad we got this awkwardness out of the way. I'm sure we'll see each other from time to time. Now we can just chat like normal people. I hope you enjoy your stay in New York." Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she turned away from him.

"Alice." He stood quickly, forcing the chair back across the floor. "I don't think you understand. Edward didn't send me, and I'm not here to see the city. We need to find somewhere private so we can talk." He said this slowly and clearly, making sure there was no way for her to misunderstand. "Sweetheart, I'm only here to see you again."

As the words left his mouth, James arrived at the table twirling a set of keys. "Okay, the replacement bartender just arrived. I'm free to go. You ready?" he asked looking back and forth between them.

Jasper cleared his throat and asked, "Where would we be going?"

"I have the night off, and Alice and I are going home," James replied. "You coming with us?"

"No."

"Yes."

They spoke simultaneously, and Alice raised her chin at Jasper mutinously, but he just stood and waited.

James glanced at Jasper briefly, but his gaze rested on Alice. He was clearly waiting for her to take the lead on this decision.

Her mind raced while their awkward little trio waited. Jasper appeared contrite, but she wasn't sure she could believe his confessions. If he was sincere, a tiny vindictive part of her was thrilled to know her actions had made an impact on him. His apology had surprised her. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who'd changed during the last year. Deep in the back of her mind, Esme was reminding her that there would be no harm in letting him explain himself. She could hear him out before making any decisions.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Okay then. Let's go." James said, rolling his eyes, but obviously delighted to be witnessing this battle of wills.

The unlikely trio left the bar and merged onto the busy sidewalk.

"Do you walk Alice home every night?" Jasper asked James as they walked. He liked the idea that she had someone she could count on.

James turned to Alice with an evil grin. "You didn't tell him? This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Shut up, James," she hissed. "Besides, since you two turned into girlfriends at the bar, I figured you would have told him."

"And what would you need to tell me?" Jasper asked warily, his heart starting to pound. Perhaps everything he'd seen at the bar wasn't actually an act, and they were truly a couple. No—he didn't believe that. The words and body language were wrong. This was more of a sibling dynamic.

"What James is being an ass about is the fact that he walks me home whenever he gets a night off," Alice said. "He's my roommate." For just a moment Jasper didn't think he heard her properly, but then her news sunk in.

He couldn't control his roar of laughter and people on the street turned in his direction.

"I know Edward," he said, gasping for breath. "If you were living with a guy, he'd have said something. Your family doesn't know, do they?" He was still trying to control his laughter when he saw Alice inhaling through her nose, with her lips pursed.

"Bella's the only one who knows, and when you go home, my living arrangements won't come up. You got me!" This last statement was made with a well-manicured finger pointed at his chest. It reminded him so much of the old Alice he couldn't help smiling.

"You know you can trust me," he replied gently, using his index finger to make a cross over his heart. He watched her mutter a bit under her breath, but she remained silent.

It was too crowded to walk abreast, so he pulled up the rear of their little group. It was difficult to keep his eyes up and off that amazingly short skirt. James glanced over his shoulder, making the two-fingered 'I'm watching you' symbol. Jasper just raised his eyebrows in return, and decided he could learn to like James, eventually.

They continued to walk, giving Jasper time to reflect on the last month. After that uncomfortable discussion with Edward, he'd felt slightly adrift. It had never occurred to him that while he was in Washington trying to get his head together, she might be working to build a life here. He'd mistakenly thought he had all the time in the world to figure things out and decide how to approach their train-wreck of a relationship. Once he talked to Edward, he knew time was running out.

When Edward's e-mail had arrived with Alice's address and phone numbers, there were no threats, but there were no words of encouragement either. Jasper knew better than to expect a flowery pep-talk from his friend. Edward was right, it was time for Jasper to sack up and do the right thing. A tiny irrational part of his brain had hoped she would run into his arms and tell him she was happy to see him again. This first meeting had been a reality check. If he wanted things back on track, there would be hard work involved.

Jasper had memorized the address Edward sent and looked up a map of her neighborhood, so he knew that the walk to the apartment wouldn't be long. The sound of James murmuring into his cell phone caught Jasper's attention. The conversation was short, and their little group never slowed in the flow of foot traffic.

They entered the building and climbed two flights of stairs silently. James unlocked the apartment door and stood to one side, letting Alice and Jasper enter first. Without invitation, Jasper walked around the place that had been her home for the last two years. It was a good-sized apartment for New York. Pictures lined the bookshelves and homey furniture filled the room. He realized this wasn't what he'd imagined. His mental picture had been something closer to a bachelor pad. He should have realized Alice would never live like that. She put her bag and keys by the door and sat on the edge of the couch.

"All right, you two. I've called Vicky, and I'm staying there tonight. It'll give you kids some privacy," James yelled as he went into his room to grab some things. Shuffles and thumps could be heard from the other side of the wall.

Jasper stopped his browsing and turned to Alice with a questioning look.

"Vicky is James' girlfriend. She lives downstairs," Alice explained, rubbing her hands together as though she was cold.

James emerged from his room with what appeared to be a pillowcase full of clothes. "I'm downstairs if you need me," he said to Alice, kissing her on the cheek. Flashing an intense glare at Jasper, he pointed and mouthed _still watching you_ before leaving. The clicking of the lock echoed in the quiet room. James' presence had been a buffer. As soon as it was gone, the tension in the room multiplied.

"I like your apartment," Jasper said awkwardly. He ran his finger along a framed picture of her parents. "Have you lived here the whole time?"

"Yes. I gave notice last year before ... Thankfully, James is lazy and hadn't found anyone to take my room, so I just stayed."

"He seems very protective of you," Jasper said, while he studied a set of smaller, framed photographs. "Hey, this is the redhead from the bar!" he called softly, looking back at Alice.

"That's Vicky. They went upstate for the weekend and came back with some great photos. It's one of the things I wanted to do while I was here." He could hear a hint of regret in her voice.

"Why didn't you go?"

"There was no one I wanted to go with. It's not a trip you take alone, and I didn't want to be a third wheel."

He nodded and moved to the window. She didn't know what could interest him there. That particular window held a view of the building next door. On a good day, she could see the neighbor's cat. On a bad day, she could see the neighbors arguing. One particularly horrible day, she saw them having sex.

"Look, Jasper, can we cut the small talk? When you showed up at the bar, I didn't know what to think. You're the last person I expected to see. Why are you here?" she asked, her words came out in a rush.

"I want ..." he sighed, and started again. "It's time for you to come home. I feel responsible for you being here and the fact that your family hasn't seen you." he said, turning to look at her.

"Let me get this straight. You're here because I've been gone too long and you feel guilty about that?" she asked, getting to her feet and moving around the couch, putting more distance between them.

"No! I mean, yes. I do feel guilty. I'm not proud of my behavior where you're concerned. But that's not the only reason I'm here." He moved a few steps closer, approaching her carefully.

"And that reason would be..." She had to will her feet to hold their position; her instinct told her to continue retreating. Old habits must die hard.

"Exactly how long do you plan on staying here?" he asked, ignoring her last statement. "I've waited patiently, Alice, while you avoided me." He slowly moved forward. "You were supposed to come home, but you didn't. So I've come to you."

"Is that so?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It is. I want to apologize, and I can't do that from the other side of the country. I waited for you to come home and you didn't. Now I'm here. You can't ignore me any longer." He took a few steps closer. "I'm so very sorry. More than I can possibly tell you."

They stood, facing each other. Jasper knew they were the ideal image of a battle of wills. Each person was waiting for the other to flinch. Never in a million years would he have believed she would be the one to fold.

"If you're here to talk me into coming home, you're too late," she said firmly, folding her hands in front of her as though she didn't know what to do with them. "I've already put in my notice. Next Friday is the end of my New York adventure. I'll be home by the end of the month." She walked around the other side of the couch, covering the same path he had taken earlier, seeming to need more distance from him.

"Do your parents know?" he asked gently. Something here wasn't adding up, and he needed more information but didn't want to spook her by pressing too hard.

"I told Mom yesterday. She's thrilled. I'm sure by now everyone knows." Nervous energy kept her moving around the room.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked quietly. His eyes followed as she circled the room, straightening things that were already in perfect order.

"It's pretty much what you said. I miss my family and friends. Don't get me wrong, I've met wonderful people here, but I never intended to stay," she said softly. Keeping her back to him, she straightened the curtains.

"When I had my talk with Edward last week, he told me you'd been dating. So you didn't manage to find Mr. Right after all?" She froze mid-movement, her back ramrod straight.

He walked over and gently turned her to face him. Cupping her chin, he tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes.

"Alice, talk to me. Please." His eyes searched hers.

"I was so angry when I left the wedding. Mostly angry at you, but I was a little upset with myself for letting you chase me away. I hated the fact that you were right," she said. "I wasted too much time putting experiences off because the timing wasn't perfect. God knows our sleeping together certainly didn't work out, but after a few months of thinking about it, I decided you were right after all. It was time to just jump into life and not watch from the sidelines." His hands smoothed up and down her arms, registering the tension wracking her form.

"I really did try. I started dating. James told me to relax and enjoy myself. I met some real duds, but a few were genuinely nice guys. The problem is ... I spent a year looking for someone special in one of the biggest cities in the world, and I couldn't find anyone even close."

"Close to what, Alice?" he asked. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure she could hear it.

She stared down at his chest, and he could hear her rapid breathing. As though making a decision, she looked him in the eye and pushed her shoulders back.

"Close to you. Close to how I feel when I'm with you." She took a deep breath and the tone of her voice became firm. Once the words started, she could seem to stop them. "We'd have to start over, and you need to understand; I _will never_ take you up on your asinine, insulting offer."

He stood absolutely still. A year ago he would have smirked at her and sweet-talked her into bed. A big part of him wanted to try, just to see if he could still do it. It scared him how easy it would be to fall into his old habits, but he wasn't here to move backwards. For several seconds he looked into her big, beautiful eyes and finally smiled down at her.

"For the record, that offer is no longer on the table, sweetheart. Starting over is exactly what I had in mind."

* * *

><p>We have two chapters left, and there is a short outtake I can add later.<p>

I still have teasers. Just let me know if you'd like one.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really want to thank jcat5507 and Lattecoug at PTB. They were very encouraging. As I said before, I'm a nitpicker. There have been some changes since they saw this, and any errors are my own doing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_"For the record, that offer is no longer on the table, sweetheart. Starting over is exactly what I had in mind."_

"Starting over how?" Alice asked, a combination of confusion and suspicion showing on her face.

"Shit! I'm doing this all wrong." He ran a hand though his hair and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he started again. "Yes, I'm here for you, because we deserve a fresh start. Just give me a few minutes to explain. Please?" His look was intense, holding her gaze until she gave a small shrug.

"I've never been as drawn to anyone as I am to you. Every time we saw each other, it would take weeks to get you out of my head. It killed me that we were never in the same place long enough to get together—until the wedding. Sweetheart, that night was better than anything I could have imagined. I know you felt it too."

She narrowed her eyes but kept quiet, and he took it as a sign to go on.

"I was so damn cocky that morning. It seemed like everything was falling into place, and I was sure there was no way you'd refuse that fucked-up offer I made you." He gave a short laugh. "When you were insulted, I couldn't understand. No, it went beyond not being able to understand; I was completely confused."

She inhaled sharply. "So you're telling me you honestly expected me to be _happy_ about your little proposal?" Her voice rose toward the end of the question, and even though she was angry, he was happy she was responding.

"Yes," he answered. "I thought it was the perfect solution for both of us."

She started walking again, taking the same route she did before, and he wondered if they'd wear a hole in the carpet before the night was over. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the words '_crazy' _and_ 'arrogant' _muttered under her breath.

"You need to understand. It all happened so fast that morning: you and me, Maria's texts, and Emmett storming in. I needed time to process everything. I wanted to make sure I was ready for whatever you would throw at me. God knows, you never do what I expect." He wanted to move closer, but he could sense she needed space.

"Thank God for that," Alice said. She had stopped near the window, leaning back against the wall, facing him. He realized it was as far as she could get without actually leaving the room.

"You didn't answer me earlier. Did your mom tell you I tried to find you? It was later that morning, and you were already gone. That confused me even more. I had no idea why you'd feel like you needed to leave. Then, when I finally got you to answer my calls, you knocked me on my ass again."

"You deserved it," she shot back.

"Yes, I did. When you asked if I'd want the same friends-with-benefits arrangement for Rosalie, I couldn't come up with anything. It killed me that I had no answer for you."

"Why didn't you? You always have an answer for everything."

"I didn't know then, and I still don't know. The whole thing scared me shitless. How could I want something for you that I wouldn't wish on my sister? I spent weeks trying not to think about it, but your voice would randomly pop into my head, and I knew I needed to figure it out. I swear, Alice. I've spent more time soul-searching and thinking in the last year than I have in the last five combined."

"And what conclusions did you come to from all this thinking?" She walked forward and sat on the sofa. She was getting closer to him, but not close enough.

"For a long time, I wanted to blame you. I tried to tell myself you had a skewed, puritan view of relationships, but eventually, I started to realize it wasn't you. I didn't see things clearly. Whether you intended to or not, you made me look at myself, and I didn't like what I saw."

She looked stunned at his confession then made a _go on_ motion with her hand.

"Damn, I ... I don't know where to begin with this," he said softly, moving forward slowly and sinking onto the couch next to her.

"The beginning is good," she said.

"It's a long story, sweetheart, and not particularly pleasant."

"I've got all night."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said wryly, and his mouth twisted into a thin line.

"Let's start by saying that my parents are not Carlisle and Esme. I had no idea marriage could be like that. Every time your brothers talked about your family, I thought they were full of it. Then I actually met you all, and I realized all the stories were true."

"Mom and Dad are a tough act to follow," she agreed.

"I think my childhood was completely different than yours. God, I hate telling this story, but you should know where I'm coming from." He took a deep breath and started speaking in a slightly detached tone, as though it were someone else's story. "My mom found out she was pregnant with me a few months after my parents started dating. They had a quick wedding, followed by my _premature_ birth. Rose was born a couple of years later. I know my dad wanted to leave, but they both had religious families, and my mother's parents had invested when he started the business. My father kept our family together and did what he was supposed to do, but he was never happy about it, and he made sure we all knew it."

"I'm so sorry. That's something no kid should have to deal with."

"When I thought about it, I realized I couldn't remember a time when Dad didn't have a girlfriend. I was a kid, so I didn't really know what was happening, but the phone would ring and he would disappear, sometimes for days at a time. He made it to some of our school events, but usually not. Eventually Mom started drinking; she'd just sort of check-out every night. I think her drinking messed with Rose more than me. She saw what Mom went through, including some things she shouldn't have."

"That's terrible," Alice said softly. Cocking her head, she looked at him with wide eyes. "It does explain a lot about your sister though, including why I've never seen her drink anything."

"Yeah. Rose is more comfortable when she's in control. It's easier for her to cope."

"That makes sense," she said gently.

He knew he sounded protective of his sister. Rosalie always gave off such an air of confidence. No one would think she needed protecting from anything, but he knew better.

"Sometimes things would get better," he said, looking down at his shoes. "Dad would stay home and Mom would drink less. It was like they were trying to be normal. Those times were the best parts of my childhood. But ... eventually it always went to hell, and I just learned not to expect too much from either of them. Actually, I started not expecting much from anyone."

His voice had dropped off to a whisper. This last confession sounded more difficult than all the others.

She reached over and grabbed one of his hands. It was nice to have her just accept what he was saying without comment.

"By the time I was in college, I had no idea what a normal relationship looked like," he said, holding her hand tightly. "I watched Edward with Bella, but I thought they were some sort of cosmic exception. If you follow my Dad's example, women worth marrying end up disappointed and bitter. Women you sleep with aren't the kind you marry."

"That's so incredibly ... disturbing," she whispered, shaking her head.

"I'm not telling you this to excuse my behavior. You deserved better than what happened that weekend. But I needed to let you know where I was coming from. I never intended to insult you with my asinine offer."

"I don't think it mattered what your intentions were," she said frostily, yanking her hand back from his. "By the time you were done, I felt cheap. You made it very clear that our being together was a way to scratch your itch. It didn't matter that I was the one doing the scratching. I just happened to be a handy piece of ass." She stood and walked a few steps away before turning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way, and you're not telling me anything I haven't already cursed myself for. Apologizing is the first thing I wanted to do. Please believe me; _I am sorry_," he said sincerely. His eyes met hers and their gaze held.

"Wow. I just can't get over you saying that. It's something I never thought I'd hear. You must have been—"

She was cut off by the sound of a cell phone. Glancing at her watch, she rolled her eyes and got up, walking toward her bag. "I'm sorry, but it's Mom. She's the only one who calls this late. If I don't answer she'll worry."

He nodded and waited silently as she flipped open the receiver and gave a short greeting.

Wandering slowly around the room, she alternated between talking and listening. After several "Oh's," and "Mmhmm," she glanced at him and uttered a soft, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been a busy day."

A few minutes later she'd wished her parents a good night and folded the phone closed. "Sorry about that. For some reason she worries more at night. She sleeps better if she knows I'm home safe."

"It's sweet," Jasper said. "I've never had anything like that."

"It is sweet, but she worries too much." Alice settled back on the couch, sitting in the center, shifting her body so she was almost facing him. "Jasper, I'm sure this was a hard story for you, and I appreciate your telling me, but you don't have to keep going. It feels like I'm intruding on your family's private business."

"No. I owe you an explanation," he said firmly, running his hands through his hair again. They'd had an intermission when her parents called, but it was time to get back to the show, no matter how painful it would be. He glanced at her as though asking permission, and when she nodded, he started talking again. "When Dad's latest girlfriend got pregnant, it forced his hand. She threatened to take him to court for support and drag it out for years. It was bad enough that he'd made a personal scandal, but she was his secretary, so that made problems at the company. I'm still trying to get things at work back on track."

Her eyes narrowed, and he could tell she was remembering how his parents had behaved the few times their families had met. "Oh, no," Alice whispered.

He sighed heavily and kept talking. "My Dad left my Mom knowing she was mentally ... delicate. He didn't tell her why he was leaving, and he denied there was another woman. That's what pisses me off the most—the lie. Mom holed herself up in the house for weeks, drinking herself senseless. Emmett was right to be worried when he called me. When I got there, she wouldn't even talk to me. Rose had to fly home from school so we could put her into rehab."

"Emmett knows all this?" Alice's eyes were wide. He could almost see her mind moving a mile a minute, processing this information.

"Yes. You can't live that close to the mess without seeing it. I'm sure Rosalie has filled him in on the rest, but I don't think he's ever said a word to anyone. He's been one of the few calm spots in our storm."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she told him quietly.

"Sweetheart, can you see how my view of relationships may have been different than yours? You grew up watching Carlisle and Esme, and I grew up with ... Well, lets just say we had very different examples."

"I agree you had rotten role models, but so do a lot of other people," she said, shifting back slightly from him. "It doesn't mean they all go around trying to set up secret booty-call arrangements with their best-friend's sister."

"Ouch." He looked down at his hands. "You're right, I deserve that."

She shifted again, facing him fully now. "If I remember correctly, I'm not the first nominee for the Jasper Whitlock great-sex-but-no-relationship-program. Explain the texts. Where does Maria fit into this story of yours?"

He's been waiting for this question. "I thought Maria was my first and only love," he said with a matter-of-fact tone. He may have to bare his soul, but it would be easier if he distanced himself from the emotions a bit. "We met freshman year. I was young and stupid, and I wanted to marry her. When she broke it off later that year, I was devastated. The first time she came back, she told me it was because she loved and missed me. She got drunk a few weeks later and admitted it was for the benefits_; s_he was still shopping for better marriage material." He stopped talking for a few seconds and stared off in the distance. Alice couldn't help wondering exactly what he was remembering.

"As stupid as it sounds, I just let her do that to me, and I really can't tell you why. She'd sleep with me and tell me that she wanted to love me, but it was better to be friends. Every six months or so, she'd find someone new and disappear, telling me that we were done. As soon as I stared to think about moving on, she'd break that off and come back. I think she didn't want me involved with anyone else, so I'd be easy to fall back on when her new relationships didn't work out."

"She didn't really want you, but no one else could have you either?" Alice said softly. "She sounds like a real peach."

"After a couple of years, I checked out emotionally and kind of gave up. I settled for the sex-only relationship with her that she seemed to want. The whole thing just reinforced everything I learned from my Dad, and I went with it, telling myself that he must have been right after all. Other guys told me I had the best of everything, and I eventually convinced myself they were right. But, deep down, I knew I should end it because it was destructive for both of us. I was just too lazy to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why would I change anything? I had what every young man tells himself he wants, sex on demand and no responsibilities. When Maria met Alec and decided he was _the one_, I was disappointed, but it would be fine. You see, I'd had my eye on someone else for a while."

"I'm honored," she deadpanned.

He nodded once, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Even after you told me off that morning, I still didn't get it. It was the damn text from Rose that started me on my little journey of self-discovery."

"I don't know what you're talking about. What text?"

"As I said, I couldn't understand your reaction. Your mother told me you left, and I was just wandering around, trying to get my bearings. I saw Emmett on his cell phone in an empty conference room." Jasper's eyes glazed a bit as he recalled that morning.

"Uh oh." Alice remembered the image of Emmett's face as her cab pulled away from the hotel. His running into Jasper a few hours later would have meant trouble.

Jasper shook his head, coming back from his memories. "No, darling. The 'uh-oh' came later. Before I could decide what to do, your Dad pulled us outside to play some football. Emmett made it his personal goal to make sure I didn't make it out of the game alive. When I gave in and limped off the beach, I checked my phone. It didn't take me long to realize Emmett had already talked to Rose, and I'd rather he'd just tackled me again instead. Rose's message told me exactly what she thought of me. She let me know I was turning out just like our father."

"And that bothered you?"

"It more than bothered me; I was angry. I hadn't lied, or cheated, or abandoned anyone. In my mind, there was no way the comparison was fair. It was only after I called you that I could begin to see her point."

Alice put her hands in her lap and began inspecting her nails. "Thankfully, I don't think Emmett told anyone other than Rose."

"No, he didn't. Emmett's good with secrets. Somehow, Edward figured it out on his own a couple of weeks ago. Let's just say I'm not his favorite person right now."

"Well, that's just great," she said, rolling her eyes. "That's everyone but my parents."

"I'm going to choose to be happy about that, sweetheart. I don't think I'd be your father's favorite person." Jasper gave a little shudder at the thought of facing an angry Carlisle.

"You're probably right," she said, smiling wryly. "How about a drink? I don't know about you, but I could use one right about now."

He nodded, and they moved into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he watched while Alice worked to find glasses and a corkscrew. Grabbing a bottle of wine, she turned to face him.

"Jasper, all this background is interesting, but you still haven't given me a straight answer. Why are you here? You could have apologized in a letter."

"I'm getting there. Hold your horses," he said patiently. "When I got back I, had lunch with Maria. I told her I thought she needed to marry Alec and be happy. She has her flaws, just like anyone else, but I didn't like the idea that our arrangement held her back. It was time for us to quit clinging to each other and move on with our lives."

"I'm impressed," Alice said with no hint of sarcasm. She picked up the corkscrew and set to work on the bottle.

"Don't be. I should have made that right a long time ago. Forcing Maria to move on was the first step to figuring out what I wanted. Then I just needed to learn how to be happy without hurting anyone else. Rosalie told me to 'grow the fuck up', and I've been trying."

"Your sister is either wise beyond her years, or a total shrew. It's too soon for me to decide," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. "I'm curious. This growing up you're talking about; does it hurt?"

"It's horribly painful, you little brat," he replied with a grin. "First, I stopped seeing anyone." He laughed at her stunned expression. "Yes, it is possible for men to not date."

He took the open bottle from her and poured them each a glass of the rich red wine.

"It's not the dating they don't want to do without," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Knock that off, sweetheart." He set his glass down, took a deep breath, and his expression became more serious. "I really have been trying to sort myself out. I'd be in the office all week then take more work home, trying to clean up Dad's mess at the office. I got a dog, Penny; she keeps me warm on cold winter nights." He pretended to flinch when she nudged him in the ribs. "I spent a lot of time working out. I was either in the gym, or running with the dog, or playing basketball with Edward. I put a lot of effort into not missing ... dating," he said with a smirk.

"That sounds exhausting." She rolled her eyes. "Poor baby."

"When Rose told me to see a counselor and work through the crap from our childhood, I balked. With her usual bluntness, she asked how my current plan was working. I had to admit that it wasn't. So ... within a few months of seeing the shrink, I had a good idea of why I'd been acting the way I had. But like I said, I needed to figure out what I wanted."

She sipped slowly while she thought about everything he'd just confessed. "You were right; that's quite a story," she offered quietly.

"Alice," he said, taking a step closer to her. "Why aren't you asking me what I want? I'm leaving you lots of great big openings here."

She sighed. "I'm not asking because I might not like the answer. Grandma Platt told me to never ask a question if you might not like the answer."

"All right," he said, not wanting to push her. They took their glasses and walked back to the living room, sitting on the couch close enough to touch, but neither one making the first move.

"I still don't know what happened after I left your room. You have no idea how much I worried, leaving you alone with Emmett. I wanted to stay, but you were so angry. I couldn't argue with you while he was standing in the doorway looking like he was going to kill me."

"Poor Emmett. What a day he must have had," Alice said, shaking her head. "I gave him the Reader's Digest version of the night before, and then what happened in the morning. If he was angry, he hid it well. He understood I wanted to go home and helped me navigate my way out."

"He didn't hide it very well when he crushed me on the beach," Jasper muttered. At her sharp glance, he motioned for her to continue.

"I knew my family would be disappointed I was going home early. But I didn't want to deal with you while everything was so ... stirred up. I told myself I was leaving because I was embarrassed and angry."

"You had every right to feel that way," he reminded her.

"No, it was months before I could admit I had overreacted. Deep down, I knew why I didn't want to deal with you." Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes. "I didn't trust myself around you. Somewhere in that mess we made ... I started having feelings for you."

"Sweetheart, you sure don't sound happy about that." His voice was cautious.

"Why would I be happy about it? I didn't want to think about you that way. When I got back, I tried everything to get you off my mind. That's why I started dating again. I was trying to find anyone who would make me feel something." Her words spilled quickly, an unhappy admission from a time she'd rather forget.

"They were all great guys, so smart and handsome. Their biggest flaw was that they weren't you. I'd end up kissing them goodnight and leaving them at the door. Then I'd fall asleep thinking about you. I was furious with you, but I missed you. Basically, I was a confused mess."

Jasper was silent. She had let him tell his story uninterrupted, and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Eventually, I just stopped trying," she whispered. "There was no reason to keep putting me—or them—through that. Then I just worked as much as possible. That's why I'm in New York, right?"

He nodded. As long as she was spilling, he wasn't going to break the spell.

"It all came to a head last month. A pipe broke at work, and I had an unexpected day off. James and Vicky were out of town again. I spent a pathetic day alone, organizing my closet. That was when I realized I wanted to go home."

Her words were speeding up again and he realized she was more agitated then he thought. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I'm tired of missing my family, and I'm tired of being alone, and I'm finally ready to deal with you again, but things have to be different—very different. It can't be the way it was before. We both deserve better. If friends with benefits is all you're offering, you should go because I'm still not interested. It's just not enough."

"You're right. It's not enough, Alice," he said, not able to keep quiet any longer. "Not for you or for me. We both deserve so much more." He moved closer, folding her into his arms. "Are you ready to ask me what I want?"

She relaxed into his embrace and nodded against his chest.

"Say it. I've been waiting for this, darling."

"Jasper, what do you want?" she asked in a soft, muffled voice.

"I want everything," he said, kissing her hand. "I want to take you to boring work banquets. I want to visit your parents, hold hands and sneak kisses when they aren't looking. I want to introduce you to my parents; God help us both. I want to be the last person you see at night and the first person you see in the morning. Alice, I want to take you home. I think I love you."

She was stunned into silence.

"That first time we met, at your graduation, you seemed kind and sweet. You were so worried about Emmett, and I couldn't help but think about our conversation. It made me want to get to know you better. When you showed up at Edward's graduation with Peter, I started to think about you as more than my best friend's little sister. To be blunt, you became fair game. I squandered the time I should have spent getting to know you by schmoozing and trying to impress you with my ladies-man lines. I'm truly sorry, and I hope you'll give me the opportunity to begin again."

She promptly burst into tears, heaving unladylike sobs that soaked his shirt. With gentle motions, he rocked her back and forth, rubbing her shoulders. As he whispered soft words of encouragement, her tears finally slowed.

Cupping her cheek in his palm, he tilted her face up. He wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Their eyes met and held.

"I have to say, sweetheart. This is not the reaction most men are looking for after a profession of love." He smiled down at her.

She giggled. Then a tiny peal of laughter escaped and she tried to hide it with her hand. The sheer absurdity of the day was too much. Waking up this morning, she thought she was heading home with her tail between her legs. Then she found Jasper in the bar, and his evening of revelations turned her world on its head. Hearing his declaration was just overwhelming.

For a moment, she wondered if she was dreaming, but then realized she would be better behaved in a dream. He was right; crying and then laughing were not appropriate responses, but she couldn't seem to help it. Suddenly, she was happy. The giggles were bubbling up and out of her in response.

"Now, you're just hurting my feelings," he teased, smiling at her and tilting her chin up to look at him.

"Jasper," she said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He leaned closer, and his gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back.

"I think I love you, too."

He closed the gap and brought his lips to hers. Unlike the frantic, passionate kisses from their disastrous night together, this started as a gentle exploration. Her hand rose to brush along his jaw and drew him closer. With that single touch, most of his fears about this trip evaporated. He was here; she was in his arms, and they might have a chance at putting things back together. With a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan, he deepened the kiss and gave himself over to the feel of her. Several heated seconds passed before she pulled back, breathing hard.

With naughty grin, she twisted on the sofa. Hiking her skirt up, she drew her leg over his hips. Straddling him, her arms wound around his neck, and she melded her body to his once more.

He held back slightly, wanting to savor the moment, but she wasn't about to wait. Pressing her lips to his, she became the aggressor, and her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and Jasper could feel his body responding, far quicker than he would have liked. He wound a hand into her hair and pulled her head to the side, kissing her neck. He froze for a second when she made that amazing whimper that he still remembered. It was the same noise she made that night a year ago when he'd entered her. Hearing it took him right back to that hotel room with her naked and crying out in need. They weren't even undressed yet and he was on the brink.

"Whoa. We need to stop," he muttered, grabbing her hips and pushing her away from him, breath heaving like he'd just missed a head-on collision. "I'm not saying no, but when we're ready to make love again, I'm going to take my time and do it right. It won't be a quickie on the couch."

Panting slightly, she nodded, keeping her eyes closed, and resting her forehead against his. They sat like that for several minutes, wrapped in each other and working to get their bodies under control.

She sat back and settled her head on his chest. Her ear was just above his heart, and he was sure she could hear it racing. He tried to pull her closer, and they moved together with each ragged inhale and exhale.

Jasper had no idea how long they stayed on the couch. It could have been minutes or hours. His body relaxed and curled around her, enjoying each moment. Eventually, he heard her breathing change and realized she was on the verge of sleep. He'd sure put her though the emotional wringer today, and she took it like a champ.

Kissing her softly on the top of the head, he leaned his head back, not wanting to disturb her. He would gladly spend the night here if it meant holding her while she slept.

"It's late. We're both tired," she said, but her words were garbled by a stifled yawn. "Let's get some sleep." Taking his hand, she stood and pulled him from the couch. He was sorry to see the night end, but he knew it was time to get back to the hotel.

He froze with a look of concern on his face as she started pulling him toward the bedroom

"Alice, I know it's been a while, and God knows I want to, but I don't think either one of us is ready to do this."

"Relax there, Casanova. I'm talking about sleep; that's all." She continued to pull him toward the bedroom with a cheshire-cat grin. "I just got you back. You don't think I'm letting you leave, do you?"

"I guess not," he said. "My suitcases are still at the hotel though."

"Give me a minute, and I'll get you some things from James' room. They'll be a little short, but they should work."

Within minutes she returned with a t-shirt and shorts for him. She gathered her things and went into the bathroom.

He changed quickly, and while he waited, he walked around her bedroom. There were more framed photos scattered around. Candid shots mixed with formal portraits, and he smiled at seeing some pictures from last year's wedding. A small silver frame held a picture of them dancing. He remembered that moment. It was just before he'd pulled her outside. He'd been so captivated by her, and he hadn't noticed the photographer was near.

"Alice," he called through the bathroom door. "Did you tell James about the wedding?"

"Yes," she said when she emerged.

His breath caught at the sight of her. Scrubbed of makeup and wearing nothing but a sleep cami and shorts, she was the most wholesomely sexy thing he'd ever seen. His body automatically responded. It would take all his willpower to sleep beside her. He realized she'd continued to talk as his brain was sidetracked by those tiny shorts. Turning away, he attempted to keep his dilemma from being too visible.

"I told James bits and pieces. Other than Emmett, he was the only one I talked to. Why?"

He walked over and pointed at the photo. "So he's seen this, and he knows who I am?"

She nodded, biting her lip to repress a laugh.

"The son-of-a-bitch recognized me as soon as I sat down in the bar, didn't he?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Once again, I've been so impressed with PTB. Thank you DeanWinchester-myheart and Mel/mcc101180. You guys are awesome.

The last chapter ended up being the biggest yet! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

_He walked over and pointed at the photo. "So he's seen this and knows who I am?"_

_She nodded, biting her lip to repress a laugh._

"_The son of a bitch recognized me as soon as I sat down in the bar, didn't he?"_

She giggled at his frustrated expression. "Yes, I'm sure James recognized you the minute he saw you. He's great with faces and names." She pulled the comforter back, then sat down and motioned for him to join her on the bed.

Jasper sat on the other side, waiting for her to take the lead. He was afraid of scaring her by moving too fast, which was silly because she was the one pulling him into bed. Watching every movement, he saw her reach out and switch off the lamp. In the darkness, she put a hand out and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back against the pillows. Within seconds, she was curled against his side, with their bodies connected from head to toe. He wrapped one arm around her, and she sighed softly. So much had happened today, and he didn't think he'd be able to sleep. God knows, when he got on the plane this morning, he never expected to end up in her bed tonight. He was grateful the room was dark; if Alice woke up, she wouldn't see him grinning like a fool.

Jasper woke to a shrill, beeping sound. He must have fallen asleep at some point and was disoriented in the unfamiliar room. When he realized where he was, the smile came right back, especially when his bedmate gave an irritated whimper and started to stir.

Alice popped up from under the covers to fling a sleepy arm out and slam it down repeatedly. The clock eventually stopped, beaten into submission. Once the alarm was silent, she snuggled into Jasper's chest.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good morning." Rubbing her back, he savored the feel of her, so sleep warm and soft. She made a raspy contented sound as she stretched, pressing soft kisses against his chest. He shifted his hips away to avoid embarrassing himself.

"I need to go to work this morning," she said, but her words were muffled against his chest. "This sucks. I'd rather stay right here, but I can't get out of it."

"I understand, sweetheart. It's not like I called ahead to tell you know I was coming."

"Even if you'd called ahead, I would have hung up on you. Again." She pressed one last kiss against his chest and sat up. "This morning I have a meeting with the girl who's replacing me, and I can't miss it, but I can be out by lunchtime. Can we meet then?" She sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her mussed hair. When he didn't answer, she looked over at him, and his eyes were focused on her nipples poking against the flimsy top. She shook her hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. When he finally looked her in the eye and grinned, she rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"Lunch sounds good," he said, showing he'd been listening while he gawked. "I'll go back to my hotel to shower and change before I check in with the office."

"Were you really here on business?" she asked, sounding slightly suspicious while she opened drawers and pulled out underwear.

"I was on the East Coast. We had a safety hearing about a new product application at the FDA offices in Washington, DC. It went well, and we should hear something soon."

"Congratulations ... I guess. Does that mean you're done here? Will you need to head back right away?" She pushed the drawer closed with her hip and waited for his answer, facing away from him so he couldn't see her expression.

He stood and walked to her, pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arms around her. "You said you wished you didn't have to go to work today. Well, I wish I didn't have to go on Monday. But I have product launch meetings all day. If we get approval as soon as we hope, we need to have our plan ready." He nuzzled her neck. "We have until my flight leaves Sunday morning. I'd like to make every minute count."

"You sure do know how to sweet-talk a girl," she said, tilting her head to give him better access. Whatever he was doing with his lips fuzzed her brain and made her forget why she had to get up in the first place.

When he stopped and pointed at the clock, it took a moment for her eyes to focus before she growled in her frustration. "You're a tease," she said before walking to the bathroom on unsteady legs.

Alice was showered, dressed and made up in record time. When she got into the living room, he handed her a cup of coffee. She thanked him and took a few sips while slowly gathering her things. She stopped near the door and looked up at him wide-eyed.

"I'm kind of afraid to go. You might be gone when I get back."

He stepped forward and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. "I'm here." He kissed her. "I'm staying." Another kiss. "And I'll be waiting in front of the building at one o'clock." The last kiss was longer, slower, and it curled her toes.

When she whimpered, and swayed in her heels, he pulled himself back with a chuckle. "Get going. I'll lock the door behind me," he said, giving her a soft swat on the bottom.

Faking open-mouthed shock, she shuffled out the door.

Five hours later found Jasper leaning against a concrete planter. The constant flow of people was unnerving and entertaining at the same time. He was amazed at the mix of people around him. Business suits mingled with working class uniforms and fashionable street clothes. He realized he needed to bring Rosalie here. She loved to people watch, and she'd be entertained for hours.

At promptly one o'clock, Alice emerged from an enormous set of revolving doors. He could see her looking right and left, scanning the street. Her eyes lit up just before she rushed down the sidewalk, throwing her arms around him and giving him a big kiss.

They spent the afternoon seeing New York, but not the usual tourist spots. She took him to her favorite restaurant; it was a tiny mom-and-pop Indian place that had the best papadums he'd ever eaten. They visited the small family-owned stores she loved, talking about everything and nothing. He was much more interested in seeing _her _city and all the out-of-the-way spots she loved. They skipped anything that would be full of crowds in favor of walking hand-in-hand, stopping a few places along the way to kiss in deserted doorways.

"Will you miss it?" he asked, holding her hand while they walked back toward the apartment.

"Until yesterday, I thought I would. Now, I don't think so." She looked down at their joined hands, then up into his eyes. "Jasper, I've been waiting patiently. Is there something specific you're waiting for? Some sort of signal I'm not giving you?" He didn't need to ask what she meant. He'd been so worried about going too fast and scaring her off, that he'd pushed aside any thoughts about sex. If she was giving him the go-ahead, he wasn't going to waste it.

His step picked up, and for just a moment, he was afraid he was dragging her, but he looked back and she was keeping up just fine. _That's my girl_, he thought. When he reached the next corner, he hesitated because he was a little lost. He laughed when she pointed to the right and made a hurry-up motion with her hand. A right turn was good, because he didn't want to waste time crossing the street.

Two blocks down, she tried to pull him into another secluded archway, but he hesitated. "Alice, when I start kissing you again, I'm not going to stop. Let's make sure it's somewhere we won't be interrupted."

She licked her lips and nodded. When they started walking again, she took the lead. This time she was pulling him along with her heels clicking quickly on the sidewalk.

Victoria was coming out of the building as they went in, and she held the door open for them. She took one look at their faces and rolled her eyes.

Alice yelled a quick thanks over her shoulder and gave a half-hearted wave but didn't slow down.

They practically ran up the stairs and started laughing about halfway up. Somehow, this had turned into a joyous occasion as much as a passionate reunion. Alice had her keys in her hand and was working the locks when his arms wound around her from behind. He started kissing the base of her neck and nibbling down her spine.

His hand traveled from her stomach up her torso, and his thumb was rubbing the underside of her breast when he noticed she had abandoned all work on the lock. Her eyes were closed in concentration, and he knew getting out of the hallway was no longer on her mind. Chuckling into her ear, he moved his hand over hers and began working with the key. The door opened quickly, and he waited, letting her enter first.

Once she was safely inside, he locked the door and turned back to her. There was something about crossing the threshold. They were alone again, and all his fears returned. Could he be the man she deserved? She needed to know this trip and their reunion were about more than sex. They were about her, and about the fact that his life would be better with her in it. His mind was racing, and he couldn't seem to reach out to her. If he hurt her ... if he messed this up in some way, he'd never forgive himself.

"Jasper," she said softly, taking in his overwhelmed expression. "Now who's over-thinking things? It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine." She stepped forward and moved onto her tiptoes, twining her arms around his neck and threading her fingers in his hair, pulling him to her.

He brought his hands up to frame her face before lowering his head and bringing his lips to hers. She made a soft sighing sound and seemed to melt against him, with her mouth opening and her tongue meeting his. He pulled her close, then bent slightly and put an arm under her knees. She gave a tiny squeal as he scooped her up, walking toward the bedroom.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, leaning her head against his chest. It wasn't a long hallway, but he slowed down anyway. It would be unromantic to crash her into the doorframe as he was trying to be Rhett Butler.

He set her down gently next to the bed, and when she lifted one foot to kick off her shoe, he stopped her with a simple, "Please."

Dropping to his knees in front of her, he placed one hand alongside her knee and ran his fingers slowly down her leg, pulling her foot from the floor and sliding the shoe off. He placed it gently on his thigh, and she grabbed his shoulder for support. With both hands, he massaged from her arch, to her ankle, and up her calf. He used his fingers and thumb to create just enough pressure to have her sighing. When he reached the edge of her skirt, he stopped his motions and set her foot back on the floor, only to lift the other. He repeated the entire process, with him kneeling at her feet, worshiping her and grateful he had this chance again.

When both her feet were back on the floor, he made no attempt to stand, running his hands up the back of her legs and rubbing her behind. His fingers found the waistband of her skirt, and he made quick work of the button and zipper. Jasper inhaled deeply at the vision of her in thigh-high stockings, lacy panties, and flimsy bra. Realizing he had no idea when she'd removed her sweater, he found he didn't care; he was just happy it was gone.

His heated dreams of their night together had nothing on the reality of seeing her again. Every inch of her was perfect. He moved forward and pressed soft kisses against her stomach. Her fingers curled into his hair and pulled him up gently.

"Jasper, get up here and kiss me."

Her words sounded rushed and frantic, but that wasn't what she deserved. This was about new beginnings and second chances. He stood slowly, pressing kisses along her heated skin.

With a smooth motion, he lifted her again, placing her in the center of the bed. She was lovely. The flush on her skin and heavy-lidded eyes looked more erotic than any pin-up girl he'd ever seen.

Kneeling on the bed, he started at her hands. Kissing each digit in turn, before licking and nibbling up the delicate flesh of her arm. By the time his mouth reached her breast, he could feel the pebbled nipple through the lace. Her back arched off the bed, pressing her flesh into his mouth. He groaned at the heat radiating off her.

"Oh, God. More." Her breath was coming in short pants, and he pulled the lace down, exposing the perfect pink tip. He watched her face as he brought a finger up and tweaked the tight bud. The vision of her biting her lip and closing her eyes at the sensation was enough to make him wish he'd removed his pants. He was simply too hard to be this constrained.

He needed to see her lovely breasts without the fabric, and he slowly worked one hand beneath her to free the clasp. Getting a bra undone by feel had always been a hit-or-miss proposition, and he breathed a sigh of relief when it separated on the first try. He took the fabric in one hand, pulled it from her and tossed it to the side.

As he admired her breasts, she settled her breathing a bit and her eyes focused again. She leaned up far enough to reach his mouth and kissed him, meeting his tongue with hers. Her hands unbuttoned his shirt as her lips and tongue did delicious things to his mouth.

He sat up, shoving the shirt off his shoulders and thought about how lovely she looked in those tiny lace panties. That thought led to what he wanted to do when those tiny lace panties were in a pile on the floor—his mind stopped mid-stride.

"Alice," he groaned, "we did it again! Condoms! Do you have any?" He worked hard not to growl in frustration.

"No," she said. "I never needed them, but I think we can raid James' stash."

As she scooted off the bed, he was self-indulgent enough to be happy that she hadn't needed birth control while they were apart. It seemed fitting that they had both been abstaining. He gave a wry smile in the empty room. At least now, they'd have the opportunity to make up for lost time.

When she made a triumphant sound from the direction of the bathroom, he said a silent "thank you." It seemed like hours later she set a box on the nightstand, but it was probably only seconds.

"I'll make it up to him later," she said as she slid into bed, moving herself into the exact same position she was in before. "Now, where were we?" She sat up, kissed him deeply and moved her hands down to his waistband.

He'd thought the condom scare would have affected his erection, but it hadn't gone down at all. It was as though the darn thing knew she was close, and it wasn't going away until it was acquainted with her again.

"Oh, God," rang through his ears, and he realized it was his voice, but all he could think about was the heat of her hand wrapped around him. Her warm, smooth skin was better than he remembered. She stroked him up and down, watching the motion and biting her lip again.

"Alice, if you don't stop, you're going to miss the best part." He pulled her hand away and pressed her back against the bed. His head was level with her stomach, and he darted his tongue into her navel a few times before nipping and kissing down to the edge of her panties.

With his mouth open slightly, he pressed his lips over the lace, moving further down with each exhale. When he reached her fabric covered opening, he blew a hot breath just before stroking with his tongue. The lace was already soaked, and he could feel the heat radiating out of her. The temptation was too much, and he pushed the barrier aside before reaching out with the tip of his tongue. She tasted better than he remembered, and he tried to describe it to himself so he could hold on to the memory, but the only word that seemed to fit was _desire_. He needed the panties off to do her body justice.

His tongue and lips and fingers all contributed to his worship. At that moment, hearing her moaning in his ears was the most important thing in the world. He licked, sucked, and nibbled at her swollen heat until her breath started to hitch. A high-pitched moan came from somewhere in the back of her throat, and he eased two fingers inside just in time to feel her clench around him.

He waited as long as he could, but the feel, taste, scent, and sound of her was just too much. He wouldn't be able to wait much longer, but he didn't have to worry. Before her breathing had even slowed, Alice's hand was digging in the box of condoms.

"I've been waiting patiently, Jasper," she repeated her words from before, her pupils were dilated, and her chest was heaving with each breath. He watched as she rolled the condom onto his length, more than happy to fulfill her request. "Now," she ordered softly. He slid into her slowly, worried about hurting her, but she wrapped her legs around him, using her ankles to push him deep.

They both moaned as his full length entered, and they were joined fully.

"Alice. Oh, God!" He was lost to all other thoughts. His only reality was her, and how amazing it felt to be inside her—to be joined with her. It took everything he had to hold back. He wanted to make sure she got what she needed before it was over, and at this rate it wouldn't be long.

He moved his hips slowly, working to control his depth and speed, but she was having none of it. Alice repeatedly bucked her hips up to meet his, surrounding him in her heat. Her moans and whimpers were music to his ears, and he couldn't stop his own deep groans. He felt a sharp sting at his shoulders and realized her nails were digging in as she pulled his head down to hers. Their lips and tongues met as she welcomed him into her body fully. The thought that they were so deeply entwined pushed him closer to the edge.

"Alice, God," he muttered thought gritted teeth. It was as close to coherent as his overheated brain would get.

Somehow, she understood and snaked a hand down, making a v with her fingers and inserting it between them. He cried out as he felt her fingers on either side of his shaft, an extra sensation on his already overstimulated skin. She ground the heel of her hand against the tiny nub of flesh, and he heard her go over the edge before he felt it. Her joyous cry filled his ears seconds before her muscles began to quiver around him.

The sound and feel of her pushed him over the edge. With two short thrusts, he buried himself deep and groaned her name as he rode out his orgasm.

She wound one hand in his hair, and the other around his back, locking him to her until he finished. When the last of the spasms were over, he slid one hand under her back, keeping her close, while he rolled them over. Sprawled across him, she moved up and down with the ragged motion of his chest.

He wished he could stay like this all night, but he had business to attend to. With a slow movement, he pulled his hips back. She moaned low at the loss of contact, and he silently agreed with her. Shifting far enough away to take care of the condom, he tied it off and set it on the floor next to the bed. He lay back down and pulled her close. She snuggled right back into position, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to his chest.

They may have dozed or just rested contently, he didn't know. Either way, he'd be perfectly happy to spend eternity with her just like this.

"Jasper," she whispered sometime later. Her voice was somehow rough and soft at the same time. Her head was resting on his chest and every so often, she would move just a bit, as though to hear his heart better.

"Hmmm," he drawled lazily, bringing one hand up to gently rub her back.

"I'm starving."

"Well now, we can't have you weak from hunger." He stroked languidly, across her rear, over the smooth expanse of her back, and down again. If there was ever a perfect moment, this was it. He couldn't stop touching her, relaxed in the post-coital haze. They fell back into a contented silence until her stomach growled.

She started giggling, and he smiled.

"We could go raid the kitchen, or we can order something," he said, moving his fingers to her side and skimming the smooth skin.

"No! No tickling." She sat up awkwardly, swatting his hand away.

He sat up, enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing as she warned him off. There was just something about the way she moved, so energetic and yet so graceful. He could watch her all day.

When he realized she'd stopped moving, he looked up and found her smirking at him. He was amazed to feel his face heating. Somewhere in the middle of this, he'd gone from self-confident playboy to awkward schoolboy. He felt a little like he had fallen asleep during a car trip. He'd started in one place but woke and realized he was somewhere else entirely. It would take a while to get his bearings.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" Her words were harsh, but he could hear a teasing undertone. "You staring at me every time we're alone?"

"I don't think you understand, sweetheart. You're lovely, and I'm happy to stare as long as you let me," he said, looking into her eyes. It was as close as they'd gotten to declaring anything permanent about their relationship, but they both smiled awkwardly. It was enough for now. She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt for a few seconds, then did a little hop turn and walked out of the bedroom.

"Is Chinese okay? There's a great place James and I order from on his night off." Alice's voice was muffled, and he guessed she was yelling from the vicinity of the kitchen.

He pulled on his pants, but she had his shirt. Knowing someone needed to be clothed enough to answer the door, he pulled her sweater from the floor, hoping to trade. When he made his way to the living room, she was sitting at the kitchen table with a menu in one hand and her cell phone in the other, ordering what sounded like a mountain of food.

Twenty minutes later, they were appropriately dressed and had tipped the delivery boy handsomely. Alice had been telling him about her first few weeks in New York while they waited for the food. She carried the bags to the table.

"You asked what I'll miss about New York. I'll miss this! Great Chinese food delivered right to our door. You can't get this at home." She opened one of the bags and leaned down to inhale deeply, making a soft "mmmmhmm" sound. Walking into the kitchen, she opened a cabinet and a drawer while continuing her story.

"So there I sat, with my little printed map, trying to figure out where I was. I spent the majority of that afternoon going from one subway train to the next, trying to figure out where I was."

"You're so stubborn. Why didn't you just ask for help?" He followed her to see what she was digging for. He hoped she didn't want plates. It was more fun to eat from the containers. When she handed him two forks and a stack of napkins, he grinned.

"It was my first week in New York. I wasn't going to let the subway beat me. It may have taken all afternoon, but I found my stop, and I never got lost again," she said proudly.

"Grandma Whitlock would call you obstinate," he said, digging in the fridge and pulling out two longnecks.

"Pardon me?" She put her hands on her hips and began tapping her toe.

In that instant, she was adorable, in all her offended glory. As that thought ran through his head, he knew he was a goner.

He set the bottles down and pulled her close for a kiss. They separated when her phone rang, the sound muffled from deep inside her purse. She fished it out, looked at the screen and smiled wide before opening it up.

Settling down with a container of Schezwan chicken, Jasper opened one of the beers and took a long pull, eating quietly while she talked.

"Hey, bebe! How's your Friday?" Alice asked in a cheery tone. Turning to Jasper, she pointed to the phone and mouthed "Bella".

Alice chatted for a few minutes, watching Jasper eat. When he reached for the last egg roll, she slapped his hand. Pulling the tasty morsel away, she took a bite, covering the phone with her hand while she chewed. As she listened, the bite lodged in her throat and she started coughing.

"Really?" she croaked, taking a sip of Jasper's beer and working to clear her throat. "Well, where does Edward think Jasper is?"

Alice was silent as Bella responded, but she turned wide eyes to Jasper.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just went on vacation somewhere," she said in a high-pitched tone.

At that very moment, Jasper's phone rang, and the sound echoed in the apartment. Looking down at the display, his eyes narrowed and he swore to himself. Pressing the reject button, he disconnected the call.

Jasper was still adjusting the volume control when it rang again. Looking at the ceiling, he blew out a sigh and raised the phone to his ear. He was busted, and he might as well go with it.

"Edward," he said, walking to the other side of living room.

Alice's eyes filled with a mixture of irritation and amusement. _Awww, aren't they cute?_ she thought. Her big brother and her best friend were trying to "catch" them together.

"Bella, it's been a while since I talked to Edward. I miss him so much. Can you get him?" she asked sweetly then waited for a few seconds. "He's not there? Oh. I thought I heard him in the background. Hey, can you hang on for a minute?"

Alice walked to Jasper and placed her phone in his free hand. In turn, she held out her hand with a "gimme" motion. He handed his phone over with a sigh.

"Jasper! Are you listening to me?" Edward's voice called through the tiny speaker.

"Sorry, bro. Jasper's busy, but I'll visit with you," Alice said cheerfully into the phone. "Long time no see. How've you been?" There was silence for several seconds. If they'd had a better connection, she could probably have heard him breathing.

In her peripheral vision, Alice saw Jasper start speaking into her phone. He walked to the other side of the room with a huge grin on his face. She could hear him asking Bella to describe the look on Edward's face.

"Alice?" Edward asked, speaking slowly. "When did Jasper get to New York? Do I need to come there and kick his ass?" She could hear the concern in his voice, and she was a bit sorry she had given him a hard time.

"It's fine. He got here last night, and we're talking things through."

"Okay ... I was just a little worried."

He did sound concerned, and it took a bit of the wind out of her sails. "I appreciate you worrying about me, but I'm a big girl. Nobody's trying to sweet-talk their way out of tough conversations, and no one is running away instead of facing a problem. You'd be proud of us."

"I'm glad to hear it," Edward said, "Now put Jasper back on the phone so I can threaten to cut his dick off if he hurts you again."

"I'll put him back on, but you be nice," Alice said sternly as she passed Jasper's phone back and took hers.

She promised Bella she'd call back soon and hung up quickly, wanting to watch the end of Jasper's conversation. She settled on a kitchen chair and waited patiently, while he made assorted noises that sounded like he was listening to a lecture. When his face went very pale, Alice knew her brother had made good on his threat.

Jasper hung up a few seconds later and promptly turned his phone off.

"Should I ask what he said?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know. Let's just say, it's important I keep you very happy." She could hear the amusement in his tone as he sat at the table, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I don't think it'll be difficult to keep me happy. Where were we before they so rudely interrupted?" she asked, settling into his lap and pressing kisses along his jaw.

"You were filling me in on how you conquered the New York public transit system," he said, his breath becoming ragged.

"Mmm ... conquering might not be the right word," she said between kisses. "I didn't get a chance to tell you about the bus incident, did I?"

"I'm going to let that go, darling. There are much more important things we need to cover tonight." His mouth lowered to hers, and their conversation ended.

Several hours later, Jasper heard noises coming from the living room. Letting an exhausted Alice sleep, he pulled his pants on and eased into the hall to investigate. He stood and watched as a tired-looking James glanced around the living room and started to laugh. Jasper followed his gaze to see what so amusing. Clothes, both his and hers, had been tossed around the living room. Jasper spotted one condom wrapper on the sofa and one on the floor. The coffee table was strewn with half-eaten containers of Chinese food.

James grabbed a dirty fork from the coffee table and wiped it on his shirt. He picked up a cardboard container and a half-empty beer bottle, before sitting down and digging in. "It's about damn time you showed up," James said, without looking at him. He barely paused between shovels of cold Hunan shrimp.

Jasper sat on the edge of the opposite chair with his elbows on his knees. He looked across to James and said, "I want to thank you for taking care of Alice while she was here."

James took a long drink and leaned back, plopping his shoes on the table. "I didn't do it for you, asshole."

"I know, but I'm thanking you anyway."

"Don't go getting all sentimental there, Tex," James said. "If I didn't have Vicky, you wouldn't be taking her away. Alice would be staying right here with me, and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Is that so?" Jasper asked, raising one eyebrow. It was hard to know exactly how much of this was male bravado bullshit, and how much was sincere.

"You bet. Just know I'm going to be keeping my eye on her. I don't like airplanes, so don't make me come to the other side of the country just to kick your ass." James laughed after he finished speaking, but it was a short, sharp sound.

Jasper realized he wasn't kidding and respected him for it. From Jasper's perspective, the man's protectiveness was an admirable trait. Standing, he shook James' hand and went back to bed. Alice sighed softly in her sleep and nestled herself into his shoulder. He pulled her to him with a grateful sigh. As he drifted off, he hoped he'd never take her trust and affection for granted again.

When they woke, there was just over twenty-four hours before Jasper had to get on a plane. Deciding not to waste a minute, Alice thought they should start at the corner coffee shop. An hour later, they were eating muffins and sipping overpriced lattes.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked, blowing on her coffee.

He shifted in his seat and didn't answer, suddenly very interested in his drink. _God, they'd been at it all night, how could he still be thinking about sex_?

"Are you okay? You look uncomfortable," she said, popping a bit of blueberry muffin into her mouth and licking her lips slowly. He tried to concentrate on the curve of her ear and keep his eyes off that enticing little mouth.

"Jasper, is your coffee too hot? I needed to blow on mine." She looked up at him through her lashes.

He was surprised to find he was both turned on and amused at her less-than-subtle antics. "I know what you're doing. Stop it," he said. "Or I'll drag you back up to the apartment, and we won't get to the sightseeing."

"_I've_ seen the city," she said sweetly, easing her foot out of her shoe and running her toes up his leg. "If you don't mind missing the tour, I know other things we can do. Besides, I won't see you for a whole week."

"Sweetheart, let's get one thing clear. As far as sex goes, you never even have to ask." He stood and took her hand, motioning to the door. "Grab that coffee. You're going to need the caffeine."

She stood and saluted him and then put the top on her coffee, giggling the entire time. He held out his hand, and she threaded her fingers through his. They moved quickly down the sidewalk with him leading the way, never losing hold of each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey. I've been missing you," Alice said, immediately covering the phone speaker to reduce the background noise. It had been four days since she'd kissed Jasper goodbye. Watching his cab leave for the airport should have been difficult, but after waiting a year, adding another week just didn't seem that bad.<p>

"I miss you too. Where are you? No, scratch that, what are you wearing?" His voice was low and husky.

"For question one, I'm at the bar. James couldn't get the night off to go out, so I came to him. For question two, I'm wearing tiny pink panties, a pink lacy bra, and absolutely nothing else."

"Are you now? As much as I like that image, I might have to come kill James, if not the rest of the men in the bar," he said with a laugh.

"Well, that's what you want to think about me wearing, right? So that's what I have on. I like this game."

"And I'm sure you look lovely. How's the packing going?" he asked, getting back to business.

"Better than I thought. I'll be ready to have the shipping company take it away on Saturday morning. I'll spend tomorrow night in the apartment sleeping on the couch, then we head out in the morning."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get an earlier flight. I wish I could sleep on the couch with you."

"Aw. That's sweet and ... kinda pathetic," she said.

"Yep. That's me. I'm kinda pathetic, but only for you."

She giggled, happy they were relaxed enough to tease. They'd covered so much ground over the last few days. Through all their admissions and discussions, they'd moved closer to the relationship she'd always wished they could have. Parts of the last year had been miserable, but she wouldn't change a thing. She'd learned about who she was and what she wanted, growing into an independent person. Alice finally believed she could hold her own in this relationship.

Of course, they still had a long way to go, but there was the potential to build something great. She was under no schoolgirl illusion that it would be easy. They still had to deal with their families, and there were many difficult topics to cover. It might be a long haul, but they'd already proven they could fight for what they wanted.

After Jasper's flight home on Sunday, Alice had spent most of the day catching up on her sleep. Even with him gone, she was sleep-deprived because they were up every night, talking into the wee hours. She felt like a teenager with their first crush, which she supposed made a crazy kind of sense. They'd certainly gone about this relationship business backward. When she wasn't sleeping or talking, she was preparing to leave New York, trying to wait patiently for the next phase of her life.

"I'll be at your apartment by ten Saturday morning," he said before he wished her an early good night. After working a full Friday, he was catching the red eye to be with her in the morning.

Alice hung up and tucked the phone into her bag.

"You've got it bad, you know that, right?" James asked. "I've never see you smile like that. Just remember, if he doesn't treat you right, you're always welcome here."

His sweet words had her in tears. She'd miss him and made a mental vow to return and visit a couple of times a year. Besides, who wouldn't love weekends in New York? When she opened her mouth to reply, he waved his hand, cutting her off.

"Oh, man. Are those tears? Don't go getting all girly on me. I can't take it," he muttered, walking away and shaking his head.

Alice dried her tears and stayed at the bar until the crowd eased enough for them to sneak out. They picked up Chinese food on the way home and talked about what would be the best superpower. James wanted to be invisible so he could go to the movies without paying. Alice wanted the ability to stop time, so she'd always be able to finish her to-do list.

By the time they said goodnight, they'd both agreed that flight was the way to go. Then they could visit often and not have to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>She could have waited for him upstairs and just buzzed him in, but she didn't want to wait that long. His text had said he'd found a parking spot for the rental four blocks down and was walking to her apartment. When he saw her sitting on the stoop, he broke into a big grin. She ran to him, as though it had been months since they'd seen each other, not days.<p>

She jumped as she got close, and he caught her, twirling her around and almost hitting an elderly woman walking her dog. They laughed and apologized profusely as she swore at them and pulled the dog close.

"I see you missed me," he accused, holding her close for a kiss.

Alice pressed against him, moving up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. "A week is too long," she said as his mouth descended. It was amazing how much she could miss him in such a short time. They stood on the sidewalk, wrapped around each other, savoring their reunion.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! What's this world coming to?" the old lady muttered, walking away. Alice wasn't sure but she thought she heard the word "harlot" muttered. She dropped her head to Jasper's chest and let the laughter roll through her.

"You're not a harlot, sweetheart," he said, holding her close. "You're just very enthusiastic."

"Only for you," she said, repeating his words back to him. With one last kiss, they pulled apart. Alice took his hand and led him toward the stoop, where her bag sat. Even though they would be on the road for almost a week, she'd tried to pack light.

"Are you ready? No second thoughts?" he asked, and they both knew he wasn't just talking about this trip.

"I left my key in the apartment; I'm not going back. Everything I need is right here." She pivoted on her heel, facing in the direction he'd come. "Are you ready?"

He smiled at her, loving the sense of adventure. Picking up the bag from the stoop, he slung it over his shoulder and took her hand. He led the way to the car, holding her hand and dodging the other pedestrians.

When he hit the button on the rental remote, it unlocked with a flash of the lights, and her eyes widened. It was the cutest little yellow convertible she'd ever seen. It was low and sleek and looked like they would be able to speed across the country in a matter of minutes, not days.

"I asked Rosalie to recommend the best car to take across country, and she suggested this. It took a bunch of phone calls to find one, but I think it will be worth it, don't you?" She was speechless and started to get choked up by the fact that he'd put so much effort into making the next week fun and exciting.

To hide her watering eyes, Alice took the bag from him and pulled out everything she she'd need for the next few hours. When she was done, he tucked the bag behind the seat and helped her settle in.

She buckled up automatically, her eyes watching him as he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. With the key in his hand, he was ready to start the car when he turned to look at her. The sun was shining, and it caught the natural highlights in his hair. For an instant, she was reminded of how he'd looked on the beach, with the moonlight streaming down. It could have brought back unhappy memories, but she realized she didn't have any resentment against all that they'd been through. Actually, she was proud of them. In spite of a dismal beginning, they'd managed to learn about themselves and each other, and forge a new beginning. Things may not have gone according to her plans, but life had worked out anyway. _Perhaps he was right about that after all,_ she thought with a small smile,_ but it'll be a while before I'll admit it to him. _For today, she had a great car, a country to explore, and a handsome, loving companion. Life didn't get any better than this.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

She leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and slipped on her sunglasses. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Wow! We made it! This is where I always saw their story ending, but I'm going to miss them so much! There will be an Emmett outtake next Friday and I'm imagining two epilogues, but they will be quite while as they aren't written yet.<p>

I want to thank everyone who read and everyone who reviewed! It's appreciated more than you can know.


	11. Chapter 11

_Simple Mistakes Outtake. Emmett can be a man of few words, and I think this is the least dialogue I've ever written._

_Originally, I thought it might be fun to consider what happened when Emmett left home. However, this got away from me and ended up much sweeter than I had anticipated. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"My whole damn life reduced to the back of my Jeep. This is some fucked-up shit," Emmett muttered to himself over the blare of the radio. He made one last turn down a shady residential street, counting off the house numbers. Glancing quickly at Jasper's messy scrawl, he spotted matching numbers on a mailbox. Making a hard right, he followed the curving drive and took a look at his new home. His parents had made it clear he wasn't welcome back until he was enrolled in school full-time; if there were no classes, there was no coming home.<p>

The house next to the garage was a large Tudor reproduction with perfectly manicured flowerbeds dotting the substantial grounds. Whistling softly, Emmett wondered what he was getting himself into. The Hales certainly didn't need income from a boarder.

Parking in front of the three-car garage, he got out of his battered, old Jeep and tried to roll the tension from his shoulders. A song he'd never heard before was coming from a radio sitting on a workbench just inside the garage. He walked a little further inside, noting the rows and rows of expensive tools hung perfectly on pegboards across the garage wall. There were no tools out of place, and very little clutter or dirt visible. He wondered if the rest of the place was this well-cared for. His head turned when the back door of the house opened.

"You found it!" Jasper called, crossing to Emmett and shaking his hand.

Jasper seemed genuinely pleased to see him, and Emmett relaxed a bit. It was nice to feel wanted somewhere. He hadn't seen a lot of that lately.

"Yeah, I finally managed to figure out your chicken scratch. Nice place," he said, waving his hand to indicate the house and yard. "Thank your parents again for me."

"No thanks necessary. Rose, my sister, goes away to school in a few weeks. My Dads gone a lot. I'm glad someone will be here in case my Mom needs something." Jasper paused, but then shook his head as though he'd decided against whatever he was going to say. "Here, let me show you the apartment."

Jasper led the way up an exterior staircase attached to the side of the garage. After unlocking the door, he passed Emmett the key. The first thing Emmett noticed was the carpet. It was an orange and green shag, very dated, but clean. As he walked in, he realized the room was large and almost empty; the only thing inside was an an older television on an overturned blue milk crate. Plain white walls held a single bare window. The kitchen occupied one corner of the room, and in that area, the carpet was cut away and replaced with orange linoleum. Emmett could see a green refrigerator and matching stove with a few dark cabinets. A small microwave took up the only counter space. Again, in spite of its age, everything appeared clean and functional.

Jasper walked forward and opened the refrigerator. The light came on, and he put his hand inside, verifying that the unit was cold. "I came up here yesterday and made sure everything was on and working. It should ready for you to bring your stuff up."

With a nod, Emmett knew that he could have lived in much worse places. Plus, there was the added incentive of living alone. He'd never had that luxury before. If it meant living somewhere that looked like it was right out of the seventies, well, he could deal with it. It's only for a little while, right?

A short hallway lead to two doors. The first was a small, utilitarian bathroom with a simple bath/shower combo. There was a bare rod above the tub, waiting for a curtain. Everything in the room was a matching mustard yellow color, and like the kitchen, it was clean and functional.

The second door lead to a square bedroom. There was one small window in the center of the far wall. A tiny closet was hidden by brown bi-fold doors. Against one wall, someone had set a bare mattress directly on the carpet.

"I managed to snag you a couple of essentials," Jasper said as they walked back into the living room. "The TV and mattress were all I could get up here on short notice. I know it's not much—" Jasper went on, but Emmett cut him off.

"It's great. I don't need much." The men headed downstairs and began bringing boxes up. They worked quickly and quietly. Emmett may be moving into his first place alone, but the reason was hanging over his head. What should have been a fun and exciting occasion was a matter of wounded pride. _Is it so hard to for my parents to have a little faith in me?_ He shoved the thought aside and pushed himself to work a little faster at unloading.

A few short trips later, all of Emmett's worldly possession had been delivered to this impersonal space. They put the garbage bags full of clothes in the bedroom, and stacked the boxes full of CDs, video games, and memorabilia in the corner of the living room.

He looked around with his hands on his hips. He'd had no choice about striking out on his own, but he could make his new place something closer to what he would want. "I'm going to need some things. You wanna come?" Emmett motioned to the door. Sliding the apartment key onto his ring, he locked up, and they were soon backing the Jeep down the driveway.

SuperTarget was closest, so that's where they went. Emmett and Jasper each grabbed a cart, because neither knew how much they were going to get. Their first problem was in the bedding department. Who the hell knew sheets came in different sizes? The guys estimated the size of the mattress based on Jasper's arm length and how hard it had been to wrestle it up the stairs. Emmett picked out a sheet set in a flat, grey color; no flowers for his new bachelor pad. One blanket and one pillow were tossed in as well. Two aisles over, he found bathroom items. Three black towels and a clear plastic shower curtain had them nodding and moving on.

The kitchen area was harder. Emmett knew how to cook; you can't live in Esme's house without knowing how to cook, but how much time would he have for that? He decided on one pot and one frying pan, each in a medium size. That should cover whatever he wanted to try. One cookie sheet for fries or pizza got tossed in as well. A spatula, a large spoon, and a mixing bowl joined the pile in the cart. A four piece flatware set and four plates went in as well, because he might get tired of paper plates and plastic forks.

They drove the almost-full cart and the spare to the other side of the store. For just a minute, they looked like a scene out of that Supermarket Grab game show as they filled the empty. Toilet paper, trash bags, paper towels, paper plates, plastic sporks, dish soap, and laundry soap begin to fill the second cart. The ever-growing pile was topped off with beer, chips, frozen pizzas, and microwave burritos. Grabbing a box of Wheaties on their way to the register, Emmett perched it on top like a ship's prow, because everybody needs vitamins and minerals, right?

Just in case, they made one last detour into the hardware section for a couple of necessities before paying and heading back to the apartment. As he drove, Emmett marveled at the cost of the bags in the back. He'd have to make sure he watched what he spent for a while, at least until he had some money saved, and was on more stable financial footing. Another joy to come out of the upheaval of his life.

Once they carried everything upstairs, Emmett put the pizzas and burritos in the freezer. Jasper and Emmett each cracked a warm longneck before trying to make the bed. Thankfully, they'd guessed right on the sheet size and clinked their bottles in triumph when the final product resembled the picture on the package.

Looking up at the daylight streaming in the window, Emmett knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without a shade or curtains. Digging through one of the plastic bags, he pulled out a roll of duct tape and made an "mmhmm" sound; that detour into the hardware section had been worth it. Having Jasper hold up the third bath towel, he taped it firmly across the window. Emmett nodded in satisfaction, knowing that the bedroom was done and ready for him to move in.

Pulling the tags from the other towels, he set them on the counter along with the shampoo, toothpaste and a bar of soap he'd managed to snag from the house. After pulling the shower curtain from its wrappings, he realized he was supposed to buy some of those little clippy things to hang it from the rod. The duct tape came to the rescue again. With a few strips, he attached the curtain to the rod. It wasn't pretty, but as long as he was careful, it would work just fine.

Setting the dish soap and other kitchen items on top of the stove, he turned to Jasper with a grim smile. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. All I need is something to sit on."

"I've got an idea. Follow me," Jasper called, already halfway out the door. As they reached the garage, Emmett recognized the song playing from earlier in the day. He stood and waited while Jasper disappeared behind one of the cars. It took a few minutes of rummaging to find what he was looking for. Finally crowing in triumph, Jasper pulled two folding lawn chairs off a high shelf. Bringing them out into the sunshine, he blew the dust off one, opened it up, and motioned to Emmett as though he were presenting him with a royal throne. Emmett sat, and Jasper unfolded the other chair and settled next to him.

"Yeah, this'll work," Emmett murmured. He'd sat on worse.

There wasn't anything left to do, so they rested for a few minutes, talking about this and that. It was a sunny afternoon, and it felt good to just sit in a lawn chair and shoot the breeze with a friend. After a few minutes, Emmett realized he'd forgotten why he was there, and his spirits dropped as he remembered. He wondered how long it would take for this house—this place—to become his new normal.

A clank came from beneath a car inside the garage, and it was followed by a muffled string of curses. Emmett was surprised to learn he'd been walking past someone all day. He was looking down when a creeper rolled out from under the car. A pair of old, dirty Keds eased into view, followed by black, skinny jeans covering killer legs. He had to brace himself to not stare as a tall blonde pulled herself out the rest of the way, tucking one hand against her chest. Her face was streaked with grease, and it was hard to tell how long her hair was; a tight bun at the nape of her neck kept it out of the way. Even though she wore no makeup, he couldn't help but stare. She was stunning. _What the hell was it with the genes in this family? _he thought. Although Jasper only had eyes for Maria, chicks turned heads wherever he went. Even grease splattered and injured, Emmett could see this young woman was a knockout.

Rose walked past them, cursing quietly. She grabbed a rag from an open toolbox, wrapping her index finger. Jasper moved quickly, and Emmett was surprised to see that he didn't touch her or talk to her. He simply reached up and pulled a first aid kit off a high shelf. Sitting back down, Jasper watched as she tended her own wound.

When her finger was disinfected and bandaged, she turned around and fixed them with an icy stare.

"So, you're the dropout," she greeted Emmett with no attempt at an introduction. Her icy blue eyes seemed to look right through him.

"Yep," he said. "You're the sister."

She nodded in response, and her stare never wavered.

Suddenly, he felt absurd, sitting in a folding lawn chair in front of someone else's garage, like a freeloading uncle. It was as though she could see through him, and he'd come up wanting. For some reason he couldn't identify, that stare made him all the more determined to go out in the morning and start building a new life. Not the life his parents expected, but the life he envisioned for himself.

Turning her back to them without a word, she flipped off the radio and stalked away.

Jasper sighed softly, watching her go. "You said you needed somewhere quiet to live. I think you'll get that here. Welcome to the Hale homestead," Jasper said in a flat, humorless tone.

Emmett knew then; he might be sleeping here, but it wasn't home.

* * *

><p><em>God, I'm tired<em>, Emmett thought as he rubbed his eyes. Between work, the contractor's exam night classes, and homework, it felt like months since he'd had a break. Thankfully, the building site was closed for Christmas, and classes wouldn't begin again until after the new year.

Christmas dinner with his family had been tense. Edward and Alice were home, and Carlisle had made a huge fuss over their classes and what they were learning. More than once Emmett had spotted Esme looking at him with a combination of heartbreak and worry. That look was far harder to take than his father's righteous lectures. He'd spent the meal counting the minutes until he could go back to the apartment and relax. Sometime during dessert, he realized that house was no longer home, but his little above-the-garage apartment hadn't earned the title either. He was somehow between, neither here nor there.

Emmett pulled the pickup into the Hale's driveway, relieved the day had come to an end. It was unseasonably warm, and he spent a few minutes just sitting, thinking about what a wreck the day had been and trying to muster the energy to go upstairs and crawl into bed.

As he opened the door, he could clearly make out the sounds of yelling coming from the house. He'd met Mr. and Mrs. Hale a couple of times over the last few months and their voices were easy to recognize. Emmett walked toward the side of the garage, stopping near the first step to his apartment. He moved back into the shadows as Mr. Hale emerged from the back door, determination in his stride. He walked to his car, slammed the door, revved the engine, and backed out of drive.

A tiny movement from the side yard caught Emmett's eye. The sun had set, but there was enough light for him to see the outline of Rosalie. She was sitting on a swing attached to an old play set and didn't appear to be looking at anything in particular. A slight movement of her foot sent left her swaying slightly.

There was something about the way she was sitting, a little folded in on herself, that drew him to her. Before he could think about his reasons, he walked slowly across the lawn. He knew the instant she saw him, because she straightened her back and wiped beneath one eye.

"Rose." It just didn't seem like enough to say, so he began again. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, but it sounded like something she'd said out of obligation.

He considered sitting on the swing next to her, but figured it probably wouldn't take the weight of a full-grown man, so he stood and leaned on the support post.

They'd only seen each other in passing since that first meeting in the garage. He was surprised when she started speaking again, beginning right where they'd left off so many weeks ago.

"I asked Jasper about it, but he wouldn't tell me the details. Why'd you drop out? He said your grades weren't that bad, and you could have made it." She looked up at him with sincere curiosity.

He supposed he should have been surprised by her blunt question, but he wasn't. He could tell she wasn't one for chitchat. He admired people who kept things honest, even if it meant being blunt.

"My dad's a doctor, and my mom's an architect. It was like growing up in the overachiever's hall of fame. Edward fell right in. He's going to be the doctor my dad always wanted. I just couldn't keep trying to measure up."

"Instead of trying to play by their rules, you leveled the field and decided to play your own game. I can respect that." She pushed with her toe again, sending the swing moving a bit more.

Rose's use of a sports metaphor surprised and amused him. It was unexpected, especially from her.

"What's your plan?" she asked, starting to talk again when he didn't reply.

"I like construction. I like watching an empty lot being transformed into something useful. I'll work for a while and learn the trade. Eventually, I'll get a license and open a firm of my own." Other than Alice, he hadn't discussed his dream with anyone. He'd held it close, protecting it. He looked over at Rose, wondering if maybe there was something about younger sisters that helped draw out the things you didn't want to discuss.

"Good for you. I think you'll be great."

She smiled at him as she said it, and he could feel something in him respond. It was the first time he'd seen her smile, and it was lovely. Suddenly, he was thinking things about his landlord's daughter that he shouldn't. Especially, when she had been nothing but friendly with him.

"Thank you," he said, before clearing his throat. "Other than my little sister, I think you're the only person who's said anything like that." He inhaled to continue when he was distracted by the back door opening again. Jasper emerged with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He looked first at the garage, but the doors were closed, so he scanned the yard. When he found them, he walked over and gave Emmett a nod in greeting.

"Let me guess," Rosalie said, irritation coming through with every word. "Maria called. You'll be back in a couple of days."

"I don't need any grief, Rose. I was here for Christmas because that's what mom wanted," Jasper said. "I helped clean up the kitchen and got her set up with a movie for the night. Dad's gone and I think we can all agree _happy family time_ is over. It's been another Hallmark holiday."

Jasper's sarcasm floored Emmett. He'd never seen this side of his easy-going friend. It was a revelation. He'd seen people change when they were under stress, but it hadn't occurred to him that being home would be this difficult for his friend.

"Whatever, Jasper. Just go," Rose said, with no inflection in her voice. "I'll take care of everything here." Her eyes followed Jasper as he turned and walked to his car. "I always do," she added under her breath.

Rose turned back to Emmett with no hint of embarrassment on her face, and he realized she didn't mind him witnessing that little altercation. It seemed like a perverse vote of confidence to know she'd been willing to air their family's dirty laundry in front of him. He decided to try the swing after all, and was surprised when it felt like it would hold his weight. To ease the tension, he asked about her classes.

"They're fine," she said with a shrug, seeming uninterested in the topic. "I'm thinking of traveling this summer. I have a chance to go to France for an immersion class."

"That sounds interesting, but it's a long time to be gone." He was starting to enjoy chatting with her. The idea that she might come home for longer than a school holiday was enticing. It gave him hope that he could do more socializing than bullshitting with the guys at work and turning them down for Friday nights at the bar. He'd never been a bar kind of guy, and he didn't want to start just because he'd like someone to talk to.

"Getting back to business," she said without preamble, "going out on your own makes sense. You're an average student following an overachiever, so school isn't the way to go. You're obviously smart and a problem-solver. You'll be fine."

"Thanks," he said, feeling a bit sheepish. He pushed the ground with his toe, sending his swing over far enough to nudge her with his shoulder. It felt childish, but it seemed like a good way to ease the tension he was feeling. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and he couldn't help but ask what had been on his mind since he pulled in the drive.

"Rosalie," he asked, matching her bluntness, "why are you sitting outside on Christmas?"

"Because it's better than being inside on Christmas." She didn't elaborate and he wasn't going to push. Besides, wasn't that how he'd felt sitting in his front seat in the driveway? This was the first conversation today where he didn't feel as though he'd let someone down. It was always nice to find a place where there was no expectations. He hoped they could sit like this for a while, but it wasn't to be.

"Rose, darling. Are you out there?" A soft voice called across the lawn.

Emmett could see Mrs. Hale standing at the back door. She was an older, slightly softer version of her daughter. Her eyes scanned the darkness and settled on him for a few seconds before she gave a gentle smile. She nodded before turning to Rosalie and asking about their plans for the morning. Her words sounded slightly slurred, but Emmett thought it might be his imagination.

"I need to go," Rose whispered, getting up quickly. "It was good talking to you. Merry Christmas."

Emmett watched her go inside, and sat on the swing for a few more minutes. He didn't try to sort out his swirl of thoughts and emotions. There was simply too much to wade through. Instead, he hauled himself up the stairs, changed quickly and dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

A few mornings later, Emmett was fumbling with the buttons on his flannel shirt and rushing toward his vehicle when he noticed Mrs. Hale working to get an overloaded trash container to the curb. Empty wrapping paper tubes and other post-holiday detritus stuck out of the top, making it difficult to balance.

He walked over quickly and took the handle when she backed away. "I've got it." Even if he was running late, he couldn't leave watching her wrestle it down the drive.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a grateful smile. When he had the container in place and walked to his Jeep, she had already gone inside.

That evening, he came home looking like something from a low-budget monster movie. They were trying out a new insulation material, and he'd spent the day blowing fluffy, white foam into half-finished walls. He walked carefully, not wanting to spread it all over the apartment.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, Emmett figured he looked a little like a Yeti; he was covered in what appeared to be white fur, except for bare spots where his safety goggles and dust mask had provided protection. The shower was hot and long and the best of his life. It took three rounds of shampoo to get the foam out of his hair. He'd need a cap of some kind if they were going to try it again.

Wrapping a towel around himself and holding it closed with one hand, he padded barefoot to the fridge and reached in for a beer. He hadn't been shopping in weeks and knew the only thing in that fridge was beer and half of a leftover pizza. The pizza box had been moved to the bottom shelf. On the top shelf was a red plate covered with clear wrap. It wasn't there when he left in the morning. He looked around quickly as though he could catch whoever had left it, then felt foolish; he knew he was alone in the apartment. Next to the plate was a brown paper sack. He tucked the end of the towel so it would stay put and pulled the surprises out of the fridge.

Setting them on top of the stove, he opened the sack to find a thick sandwich on whole-grain bread, a shiny, red apple, and a peanut butter cookie. His mouth started to water as he recalled the lukewarm convenience-store hot dog that he'd downed for lunch that afternoon. He wrapped everything back up carefully and put tomorrow's lunch back where he'd found it.

The plate was next. Lifting the wrap, he found a generous serving of lasagna and two pieces of garlic bread. It only took a few minutes in the microwave, and he was sitting down to the first homemade meal he'd had in weeks. He'd done a bit of cooking, but usually he was just too tired at the end of the day. There was always take-out, but he was trying to save money for his business.

The lasagna was perfect, with just enough spice and lots of cheese. When he finished, he washed the plate and fork, drank a huge glass of water, grabbed his book on incorporating a business, and went to bed. He fell asleep six pages in and woke later to find that he'd rolled over and crumpled about half the pages. He tossed it over the edge of the mattress and was dead to the world until the alarm went off.

In the morning, he made it to the landing outside the apartment door when he noticed the snow. Cursing himself for not checking the weather report, he ran back inside for his insulated coveralls, a hat, and gloves. He pulled everything on and grabbed his lunch and the plate before pulling the door shut. The wooden stairs were slick and he realized that it had rained a bit, putting a thin layer of ice under the snow. There wasn't a light on in the house, so he decided to leave the plate on the doorstep. He'd spent a few minutes that morning deciding whether or not to leave a note thanking Mrs. Hale for the food. It had to be her. After all, who else would have had a key?

He set his lunch on his front seat and walked carefully up the slippery sidewalk. Putting the plate down, he felt a bit like a criminal, and paused before treading carefully back the way he'd come. _I won't leave it like this; It's not right,_ he thought. The side garage door was unlocked, and it only took a few minutes to shovel the walk and spread a thin layer of ice melt granules. Nodding at the improvement, he started up the Jeep and left for work.

That morning set the stage for the days to come. Emmett took out the trash and helped with a few other outdoor tasks. Every night when he came home, there was a new meal and a freshly packed lunch in his fridge. Every morning, he would leave the clean plate near the door. He could never come up with the right words for a thank you note. In the end, he left it alone.

He didn't know when she started doing his laundry. One morning he was pulling out a t-shirt to wear for the day and noticed that everything was clean. Running his hand over his hair, he tried to think back to the last time he went to the laundromat, but he couldn't remember. As he realized that she'd probably been doing his laundry for days, he couldn't help but feel very guilty. He supposed she was only doing it because she wanted to, but it still felt odd, having someone who was essentially a stranger do something as intimate as washing his underwear. He vowed right then to be more helpful around his temporary home. If she could take care of him, he could take care of her.

Months passed like this, with Emmett working as much as possible and preparing for his future. The semi-anonymous acts of kindness continued back-and-forth between landlord and tenant.

He wasn't truly surprised when he found himself alone on Easter. Esme had called to let him know that she was canceling their traditional dinner. Carlisle had a medical conference to attend in Atlanta, and they would be traveling on Sunday. Emmett tried to tell himself it didn't matter. Since he'd moved out, the few family dinners he'd attended had been stilted and awkward. Edward was going to Bella's, and Alice would be with them. She'd offered to come to him, but it didn't feel right to make her change her plans. Still, it felt wrong to spend Easter alone. It had once been a very happy holiday for him. He slept late and went grocery shopping. When he returned, he started carrying his bags upstairs, and found a familiar red plate on the stove. This time, it was full of pink and yellow frosted sugar cookies.

For as long as he could remember, Esme had made a big batch of cut-out cookies the Saturday before Easter. The kids would spend the better part of a day, helping her roll out the dough, then cut it into tulip and daisy shapes. When they were cool, everyone sat around the big table and frosted their flowers with bright, spring colors. As he'd grown into a teenager, Emmett had balked at the sappy tradition, leaving the cookie-making to Esme, Alice, and Bella.

Looking down at the familiar shapes, he could see they were not exactly the same. The size of the cookies were a bit smaller than the ones Esme's cutters had produced, and the frosting was thinner than her recipe, but this little slice of home was completely unexpected.

Closing his eyes against a wave of emotion, he set the plate on top of the refrigerator, where it would be safe while he finished unpacking.

It didn't take long to get everything put away and make himself a plate of the ham and scalloped potatoes he'd bought from the deli. When he'd finished his solitary dinner, he got down the plate, pulled out a pink daisy and took a big bite. As he chewed, he mentally wished his family a happy holiday and hoped everyone was well, even as they were scattered across the country.

As he chewed on the buttery, sugary, sweetness, he could feel himself going back to his childhood, before he had difficult decisions to make, and before he felt like he'd been a disappointment to anyone. There was something else too. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to do this, and it gave him a bit of hope. The only way these cookies could be here today was if someone had informed Mrs. Hale about their family tradition. That someone had gone to special lengths to make sure he felt connected even when he was alone. Without being told, he knew that person was his mother. These two women were working together to watch over him, and it could have come across as smothering or interfering, but instead, he was comforted. In spite of everything that had happened, he was still a part of one family and had been pulled under the wing of another. This knowledge comforted him for the first time in months, and he realized that maybe—just maybe—everything would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Special thanks to deltagirl74 for the pre-read, and to StoryPainter and BelleDujour for their Beta skills!_

* * *

><p>"Alice, I don't think I'm ready for this," Jasper muttered as he pulled into the Cullen's driveway. They were running late, and by the time they got to Alice's welcome home party, the driveway was full. He parked next to a new-looking, brown SUV with the Cullen Construction logo on the side. Alice squealed a bit as she saw it, opening the door almost before the car came to a stop.<p>

"He said it was going well, but I guess I needed to see for myself," she muttered, running a finger along the big, white, interlocking C's emblazoned across the driver's door.

Jasper removed the key from the ignition and met her on the other side of the car. "Mom said he had a hard time deciding on a replacement when the Jeep died, but I think this was a good choice, don't you?" Jasper asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and blinked quickly, trying to head them off. Her emotions had been running high all day. It had been so long since she'd seen her family, and she suddenly felt like she'd missed too much in the last year.

"Come here, sweetheart. They can wait a few more minutes." Jasper pulled Alice close, tucking her into his chest and rubbing her back in small circles.

Alice felt the tension ease a bit, thankful for his reassurance. Now that they were here, she was suddenly intimidated to be walking into the crowded house. It seemed silly, but being late would make them center stage, and she'd need a few minutes to prepare for the spotlight, no matter how loving it would be. Jasper and Alice had been running behind schedule all day and sitting in highway construction had not allowed for a break. Even though they'd been on the road for a week, going even a few hours without touching him made her jumpy and annoyed. The relief she felt when he pulled her close was like putting on soft silk after removing scratchy wool.

She stretched her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. As always, he bent immediately, giving in to her wishes. He met her with focused intensity, teasing her mouth with his tongue and moving one hand down her back to rub her ass. He cupped her before switching to a firm squeeze. Alice moaned softly into his throat, and felt her body responding to him faster than she had thought possible.

Wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear the front door open.

"You can't even make it from the driveway to the door?" Edward called from the front porch. "Break it up or get a room!"

Alice broke the kiss when she started to laugh. God, she missed her big brother. She didn't let go of Jasper but turned her head and yelled back, "We got rooms in Cleveland, Chicago, St. Paul ... We're just getting started."

"No. She's got it wrong, Edward. It wasn't St. Paul. It was Minneapolis," Jasper yelled back, tightening his arms around her before whispering in her ear, "And, yes, we're just getting started. Enough stalling. Let's get this over with."

Edward grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the railing as a shaggy, russet dog shot out the open door. It streaked across the lawn and with a few strides, it found them, skidding to a stop in front of Jasper. The dog gave happy yips, with its tail wagging so hard the entire animal shook.

Jasper bent down to ruffle her fur and scratch behind her ears. There was such adoration in those big brown eyes Alice was sure the dog was a goner, and she knew exactly how the animal felt.

"You must be Penny," Alice said softly, bending low to greet the animal with an outstretched hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Look at how happy you are to see him. Don't worry," she whispered conspiratorially, "I look at him like that too, sometimes. We just can't let it go to his head."

The dog cocked her head to the side and gave a little huff, as though she was trying to figure out who this strange girl was.

"Come on." Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her to her feet. "If Penny's here, then my mom is probably—"

Jasper's voice was drowned out by the sound Bella screeching. With a few ungraceful bounds, Bella made it to Alice and practically knocked her over, hugging her close. Both women started talking at the same time.

"Oh my God! I thought you'd never get here. Where did you stop? I hope you took pictures. Edward and I haven't been anywhere since the honeymoon and I'm so jealous. You need to tell me all about it ... "

"I'm so sorry we were late. You got my text, right? There was the horrible construction on the highway and we were trapped between semis for miles. I took pictures of Old Faithful for you just like you asked. We were so close to Yellowstone, we couldn't pass it without stopping ... "

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice saw Jasper climb the porch steps and shake Edward's hand. He stood back a bit, and she knew it was because he didn't know how he would be received. Edward pulled on Jasper's hand, drawing the other man in for an awkward guy-hug. More tears filled Alice's eyes. She knew Jasper was a little worried about Edward's reaction to their homecoming. Now they only needed to deal with Emmett. She hoped that reunion would go as smoothly.

"Is that my girl I hear? Why didn't anyone say they were here?"

Alice pulled back from Bella at the sound of her mother's voice. Esme rushed down the steps and pulled her in for a tight hug. When the two women pulled apart, Esme held Alice at arm's length, and gave her a head-to-toe sweep. "Listen to me, Mary Alice Cullen, if you ever do that again, I'm going to follow you and drag you home. Imagine how embarrassing that will be! You're not going anywhere for a while. I missed you too much. Do you hear me?"

This time, Alice felt the tears spill over. Through the blurry haze, she could see Mrs. Hale step across the threshold and go to Jasper.

"Shh. No crying. You're home now. That's what matters," Esme said, hugging her again. Holding hands, mother and daughter climbed the steps and joined the growing party on the porch. Ever the hostess, Esme held out her other hand for Jasper to shake. "Jasper, I'd like to thank you for driving Alice home. Hopefully, we'll see more of you."

"Nothing to thank me for, ma'am, and I know we will see more of each other." Jasper stepped a little to the side, and ran his hand though his hair. "Mom, I'm sure you remember Alice."

Without even looking at him, Alice knew what Jasper needed, and she stepped forward. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Hale," she said softly, putting out her hand and relaxing a bit when the other woman met her halfway.

"Please, call me Kathy. I'm happy you're here. Esme has talked about nothing else since you decided to come home." Her smile was warm and genuine. It was a good contrast from the tense, withdrawn woman Alice remembered from that awkward dinner so many years ago.

A slightly tense silence descended as Alice stepped back, and went to Jasper's side, taking his hand in hers. A year ago, it would have felt like a very bold move, but not now. It felt right to be beside him, and it was where she wanted to be. It didn't matter what anyone else thought.

Esme took a deep breath, looking from Jasper to Alice before stopping on their joined hands. She smiled softly and nodded once. "Let's all go out back and help your father before he burns the burgers," she said, leading the way through the house.

It took a few minutes to get everyone ushered onto the patio. Carlisle was standing in front of a large gas grill, filled with assorted meats and vegetables.

"Daddy!" Alice called, and she rushed over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He hugged her close for a second, and whispered in her ear, "We're so happy you're home." With him manning the grill, it was difficult to keep up a conversation, so Alice hugged him again and looked around to find Jasper. When she found him, he was standing at the far end of the patio with Kathy and a sullen-looking Emmett. She started walking toward them when Esme called, asking her for help finishing the dinner preparations. Kathy began rising to help, but Esme insisted that she stay and chat with her son.

Normally, Alice was annoyed by the usual gender defining line where the men stayed outside to help with the grilling of the meat, and the women worked to prepare the rest of the feast. This time, it didn't bother her. She'd missed time alone with her mother and Bella. Their chatter was meant to fill her in on things she'd missed, but it was easy to forget she'd been gone at all. Some days, there was nothing better than pitching in while your mother ordered you around a bit. It didn't hurt that Esme gave her a hug every few minutes. Alice knew Jasper was getting the same sort of treatment outside. Right at that moment, she felt loved and knew that she'd made the right decision to come home.

When Carlisle said the food was ready, it only took a few minutes to get the table filled with the platters full of salads and fresh fruits. As Alice set the pitchers of lemonade and iced tea down, she noted the lack of wine glasses. Once again, her mother was the perfect hostess. Everything had been done to quietly make Kathy's visit as comfortable as possible, and that meant that the entire party was alcohol-free.

Alice took Jasper's hand as everyone gathered to be seated. She didn't want him to end up too far away, so she claimed the first two open seats she could find. As the rest of the table filled in around them, Jasper leaned close, whispering in her ear, "So far, so good."

She smiled back before starting to pour drinks and pass dishes.

There were lots of questions about their drive and the places they'd seen. Jasper looked as though he had been waiting to tell a story, and as soon as he started talking, Alice covered her eyes with her hand in embarrassment before putting her hands in her lap.

"Alice decided that she wanted to spend some time driving in Yellowstone. She said it wasn't fair that I was missing all the scenery, and we should trade off driving and sightseeing. We were on our way to Old Faithful when I noticed that we were going a little fast." Teasing rang out around the table. Her family had ribbed Alice for years about her tendency to drive too fast. "I gently reminded her that the trees are fairly close to the road, and if an animal came out from between, we wouldn't see it in time to stop. She poo-poo'd me and kept right on going. About five minutes later, we came around a bend in the road, and there was a buffalo standing on the edge of the road. Its closest horn was about six inches from my car window. I could see the look in his eyes as we passed, and I think he was as scared as I was."

"What he's forgetting to tell you is that he screamed like a little girl," Alice said.

"You're absolutely right, darling. That animal was the size of a small house. If we'd hit it in that little car, we wouldn't have done anything but annoy it, and I didn't want to be that close to an irritated buffalo."

Laughter and more teasing erupted around the table.

"I'm glad you and the car are fine. How long do you have it?" Esme asked.

"It's paid for a two week rental. That should be enough time for Alice to find a car of her own," Jasper said.

"We can help her with that too, now that she's back home," Carlisle said, and Alice wondered if he was objecting because he didn't want Jasper helping her like this, or because he thought he could find a better car deal than she could.

"Don't make long range plans, Dad. I'm only here until I can find a job. I know you and Mom have had the house to yourselves for a while. I don't plan on staying long."

"Do you have any leads on a job?" Carlisle asked. "There are a few people I could call ... "

"Thanks, but I don't think it will come to that. At least not yet, anyway. I'm planning on getting started tomorrow. I've got my resume ready and a few leads already."

"Actually, I'm not sure she needs to do that," Jasper said. "We were talking about our company's new product launch and I told her about the horrible ideas from the contract advertising agency. Alice's suggestions for the trade-show were better than anything we've paid for, and that was just off the top of her head."

Alice didn't want her family to pick up on her irritation, so she set her fork down very carefully. Turning slightly in her chair, she met Jasper's eyes. "I told you, I don't mind helping out, but I'm not working for you right now."

"You're being stubborn again. It's a good job, and you'd be doing what you love at a company with good benefits and a long history. I don't understand why you're fighting this."

"I explained it all the way through Billings. I'm not coming home to take a job from you. You're still working through credibility issues after what happened with your dad. I'm not adding to that." Alice kept her eyes on him. It was important that he understood this. She wasn't rejecting him or his offer, but she needed him to see that his kind gesture would only make trouble for himself.

"Rose will be starting next year when she finishes law school," he said quickly, tossing his now unused fork on the table.

"She's your sister going into a family business—it's expected. Imagine how difficult it would be for me to pop in as your girlfriend? The situation is different. We're not going to keep rehashing this, are we?"

"You wouldn't be _popping in_ because you're my girlfriend. You'd be there because you had better ideas than any of the high-priced consultants we've been using." He leaned forward, looking into her eyes. "And as for what anyone thinks, they'll just have to get over it. Besides, it's just a matter of time. We've already talked about getting m—"

"Alice!" Bella interrupted. "Tell me about that little car you and Jasper drove up in."

Bella's interruption broke the spell, and Alice glanced across the table with surprise. Once again, she'd forgotten where she was. This only happened when Jasper was around. She felt her entire face burn with the realization. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the table at the rest of her family: Edward was passing Bella what looked like a twenty-dollar bill, Esme was kissing Carlisle on the cheek, and Emmett was looking down at his plate, pushing something around with his fork. Kathy said something softly to him, and he looked up with a sincere, but slightly sad smile.

Judging by their reactions, they'd understood exactly what Jasper had been about to say. Confusion rushed through her. Did he intend to let that slip, or had he been as wrapped up in their discussion as she was? Her eyebrows pulled together as she looked at him, trying to work it out.

Jasper's face held nothing but a self-satisfied smile, and irritation rushed through her. He'd been fully aware of where they were and what he'd just declared in front of their families.

"We'll discuss this later," she hissed and stabbed at a cold vegetable on her plate.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he said softly before turning to Bella. "The car was a BMW Z4 Roadster. It was Rose's idea. She told me a good car would make the trip home more fun, and she was right. It was great in the mountains."

The remainder of dinner was subdued. Alice tried to throw off her feelings of betrayal from Jasper's exposure. It wasn't just his news to share. They should have discussed it beforehand—as a couple—and figured out the best time and place to approach everyone. This was huge news, and she was still reeling that he took it upon himself to just toss it out there along with the requests to pass the chicken.

When dessert was over and the last people at the table were Esme, Kathy, and Alice, she excused herself and found Jasper alone on the patio. She asked him to join her in Carlisle's office, and as soon as the door clicked shut, she walked to the desk and perched herself on the edge. Now that she had him here, she was having trouble beginning.

When she didn't speak, Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and held his palm up in a _well, why are we here? _motion.

The fact that he apparently didn't know what she wanted to talk about ignited her temper and got her mouth moving. "What did you think you were doing at dinner? We didn't talk about telling anyone! The last time I remember discussing marriage, we said it was a good idea sometime in the future, and when I said future—I meant years from now!"

"I know what you meant. I also told you that I'd rather not wait that long." Jasper leaned against one of the tall bookcases in the office and folded his arms across his chest.

"We don't need to rush into anything! We're still figuring this out. There's no need to plan everything right now." She could hear her voice take on a whiney tone and took a deep, calming breath.

"Maybe planning things out isn't a bad idea." His voice sounded strained. "It would save us trouble later. There would be fewer surprises."

Her eyes narrowed, and she moved off the desk, walking toward him. "Something doesn't make sense. Mr. Spontaneous wants to plan out our entire lives after only a couple of weeks back together? Why? We haven't been home two hours! I told you that I'm going to need some time to reestablish my life here before I can make that commitment."

"And I'm telling you I don't want to wait that long!" he shouted.

It was the first time she'd heard him raise his voice, and she must have moved back a fraction of an inch. She wasn't afraid, but his sudden intensity startled her. He shoved off the bookcase, starting to pace back and forth across the room, running his hands through his hair. He opened and closed his mouth several times, obviously working to find the right words.

Alice was patient, and didn't interrupt. Whatever this was, it went far beyond him overstepping a boundary about who got to share their good news.

"Alice, think about it, please. Look at what's happened to us in the last couple of years. That's a long time. Anything can happen."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand. Nothing's going to happen. We're finally both right where we need to be." She wanted to go to him, but knew he still needed space. He finally stopped pacing near the window but didn't turn to face her. When he spoke, it was so quiet that she had to strain to hear.

"I've been here before, Alice. I've been in love and wanting to spend my life with someone. My track record isn't good. I don't want this to disappear too."

"Hey!" she rushed forward as the understanding shot through her. She felt so stupid to not have seen this coming. She thought he'd maneuvered the situation for some superficial reason, but she should have been looking deeper. _Fucking Maria_ was the reason, and a tiny part of Alice realized that from this moment on, she would always think of her as _Fucking Maria_. Fury flowed through Alice following these realizations as she shot off the couch. Grabbing his shoulder, she turned him to face her.

"Don't you dare paint me with someone else's brush! I'm not her, and I'm not going anywhere! You got me?" she asked with a finger pointing into his chest. "I waited for you for years—then spent the better part of a year dating half of Manhattan, trying to find someone like you. You are exactly what I'm looking for in a lover, a playmate, and a friend. The only way you're getting rid of me is to send me away. Understood?" By the time she was done, she was panting slightly.

His shoulders seemed to dip a bit in relief, but he otherwise gave no indication that he'd heard her.

"Jasper, I wasn't kidding in the car. I do want to marry you and if you want to get engaged soon, I'd be happy to advertise the fact that I belong to you. But, I'm asking for time to get my life back together before we take that step. Let me find another job to put on my resume before I end up at your company, because we both know it's inevitable I'll end up there. Let me reconnect with the friends I lost when I went to New York, and let me spend some time with my parents. Is this making sense to you?"

"How big a ring?" he finally asked.

"You stubborn ass! I poured out my soul and all you got was the fact that you get to go ring shopping?" She wanted to punch him in the shoulder, but she resisted the urge and threw her hands up in a frustrated gesture.

"No, darling," he said, starting to laugh. He put out and arm and gathered her close. "I figured out that I'm rushing you, and I'm doing it because ... "

"We both know why. What's important is that you understand we're starting fresh. We're going to learn from our mistakes and move forward, and that means making decisions that make sense for us—both of us."

"Fair enough, sweetheart." He tried to pull her tighter to him, but she pulled back.

"And for the record, I'm happy to talk through anything you have going on, but it's going to take me a while to get used to talking about Maria. Part of me just wants to hunt her down and—"

"Whoa. Slow down, you little spitfire. Your possessive side is very sexy. I might have to keep you in here for a while."

"Is that so?" As she pressed herself against him, Alice could feel the tension seep out of her, like watching the sun roll in after a storm. Everything seemed clean and fresh. This thought was followed by something else. It was an incredible need to reconnect. She inhaled deeply and pressed her breasts against his chest, wondering if this is what it would be like every time they argued? If so, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all? She supposed she'd have a long time to find out.

Licking her lips, she raised her eyes to his and could see a matching expression of surprise and desire.

"Holy hell. You're going to keep me on my toes," he muttered before dropping his lips to hers.

Jasper's mouth was open, insistent, and a physical representation of his need to reestablish their connection. She opened for him and gave what he needed. Her tongue met his stroke for stroke, and her hands came up to grasp the sides of his head, holding him in place, so she could take control. Tracing across his bottom lip, she gave it a tug with her teeth.

Warm hands ran down her back to grasp her ass, pulling her completely against him. His erection was pressed between them and made her whimper in need. He held her too tightly to move back, but Alice had enough room to grind her pelvis in a rolling motion. She needed friction; she needed him. Her brain barely registered his hands moving again, one splaying across her ass and the other inserting itself between the two of them.

"Easy, now. I've got you," he whispered between kisses, inching up her skirt. His hand paused when he felt the slight ruffle at the top of her panties. "These are the pink ones, aren't they? I told you not to wear these. They make me crazy." His hand withdrew, shifting the fabric of her skirt. She started to worry that he was pulling away when his hand snapped back, swatting her just hard enough to make her squeak in surprise. Somewhere in the back of her head, she thought, _must buy more pink panties as soon as possible_. His hand rubbed that spot in a circle before adding a gentle pinch.

"Should I go without panties? Would that be better?" She was a panting mess by the time his fingers pushed aside the damp strip between her thighs. Two long, firm fingers began rubbing back and forth across her heated, swollen flesh. He bit gently on the side of her neck, as he alternated between rubbing her clit and sliding back to taunt again.

"Damn it! Stop teasing me!" Alice whispered. Her thighs were shaking with the intensity, and if he didn't ease the ache soon, she would toss him across the desk and violate her father's favorite place in the house.

"Impatient, aren't you? Is this what you wanted?" he asked just as he slammed those two fingers into her. Jasper's mouth covered hers, muffling her moan. He alternated between fast and slow strokes, never pulling out completely, but never giving her enough to fall over the edge.

The urgency was becoming too much. She knew her legs wouldn't hold her, so she hooked one arm around his neck and fisted the other in his shirt. "Jasper, more." She managed to whisper, hoping he understood.

"That's it, darling. Hang on," he urged against her neck, and his hand increased pace and speed. Multiple, hard, fast strokes took her over the edge and her knees gave out just as she started convulsing around his fingers. She bit her lip, trying to stay quiet, knowing her family could be right outside the door.

"God, you just keep going," he said as the last of the spasms eased.

She winced slightly as he pulled his hand away, and she straightened her knees, hoping they would support her again. Breathing deep, Alice closed her eyes and sagged against Jasper's chest. He leaned back slightly and made several movements over her head; she was pretty sure he was licking his fingers, and the idea of it made her whimper again. He made a movement against her hips that was so small she almost missed it. She knew exactly what he needed.

Pushing back, she reached down and splayed her hand across the bulge stretching his jeans. "Your turn," she said with a saucy smile. Keeping her hand in place, she crouched down in front of him and had just undone the first button of his fly when she heard noises outside the office door.

With a horrible sense of deja vu, Alice could make out voices just before the pounding started. She jumped when Edward's voice boomed through the panel.

"Break it up! You were fine as long as there was yelling, but it's too quiet. Mom was looking for you, and I certainly don't want to tell Dad his baby girl defiled his desk."

Jasper gave a ragged sigh and looked up at the ceiling. His hands came up and refastened the button she had managed to work free.

"I'll make it up to you," she said, kissing him quickly. "Just let me find a place where we can be alone for a little while." Alice automatically started thinking about secluded places in the garden that might work.

"I'm fine. Your brother pounding on the door is an automatic hard-on killer," he said. "Would fifteen more minutes have been so bad?" He straightened his shirt and jeans, giving Alice a quick once over to make sure she was presentable. "You know, if you're going to live here until you find a place, it's going to throw a wrench in our time alone."

"All the more reason for me to find a job soon. No more Edward pounding on the door. You know he did that on purpose, right? He waited just long enough for us to get something started, but not be able to finish."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"Cock-blocking asshole," Jasper whispered.

"I'll figure out a way to get back at him. I usually do," she said with a devious gleam in her eye. He'd never seen this side of her before and it was a little scary and very sexy. "You in?"

He made a mental note to never underestimate her. God knew, life with Alice would never be boring. Pulling her close, he kissed her, long and deep.

"I love you," she said as they pulled apart. She ran a hand through her hair, knowing she couldn't do anything about her red, swollen lips, or the flush in her cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked as he put a hand on the doorknob.

She nodded and followed him out the door. It felt a little like he was going first in a military strike, providing cover for their entry into the hall. Thankfully, it was empty. Jasper gave her a peck on the cheek before he headed toward the patio doors.

Walking into the kitchen, Alice realized that the dishes were done, and her mother was doing a final wipe of the counters. Esme looked her daughter up and down, rolled her eyes and chuckled, but didn't say anything. She imagined this was awkward for her parents, watching their children become sexually active and then select spouses. It must be quite a transition, to go from diapering someone to suspecting they were up to no good just a few doors away.

Alice was too embarrassed to speak and wanted out of a kitchen that suddenly seemed very small. Tossing a dishtowel over her shoulder, she went back to the table, verifying they'd cleared all the dishes. There was nothing there, but sometimes Carlisle left a platter or two near the grill, so she went out outside to check.

Carlisle and Kathy were sitting near the grill, Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen, and Emmett was sitting on the far side patio, scratching the ears of a very sleepy Penny. Jasper was sitting on the edge of one of the patio chairs, with his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. Neither man was speaking.

This was hard for Alice to see. At one time, Emmett and Jasper had been close friends, but now they were so far apart. A week driving cross-country had given Alice and Jasper lots of time to talk. He'd confessed that he and Emmett had barely spoken in the last year, and he wanted to mend this relationship, but she knew it wouldn't be as simple as it was with Edward. Emmett felt things deeply and never forgave easily. She also knew that his proximity to the Hale's family issues gave him a better understanding of what she and Jasper would be up against. Perhaps if the roles were reversed, she would be upset too.

"You gonna talk to me?" Jasper asked, looking down at his hands. He was clasping and relaxing them, a visual cue to how tense he was.

Alice had to give her man credit. He was taking the bull by the horns and starting something he didn't want to do. Good for him. She stood stock-still, hoping they wouldn't see her. God help her, she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it.

"You're home. Alice is home. Everybody's thrilled. Not much else to say," Emmett said.

"You don't seem thrilled." Jasper looked from his hands up to Emmett's face.

"Doesn't matter what I think." Emmett kept looking down at the dog, as his hands stroked the thick fur.

"That's not true, and you know it."

"What do you want, Jasper?" Emmett said quietly. "You want a blessing of some kind? Sorry, not gonna happen. I've watched you for too long. Even with Maria married and out of the picture, I still don't believe you've changed."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could go back, but I can't change what's already done. I can only tell you that things are different. I'm different. I love your sister. Part of me has loved her since the day we met. I was just too stupid and screwed up to realize it."

"Yeah. Well, the screwed up part is what I'm talking about. You say you love her, and you probably do, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you, at least not where she's concerned."

"What do you want, Em? I'm changing my entire life here because I don't want to go back to living without her. You want me to commit to her? Well, I'll marry her as soon as she agrees. I've already told her that."

Emmett didn't answer for several seconds. When he finally turned to look at Jasper, Alice could see his profile. There was no expression on his face.

"I don't know. It's not what you _tell_ her or anyone else. Words aren't going to do it. It's going to take some time and the right actions. You're going to have to prove that you're serious."

Jasper smiled as though he finally found something he'd thought was lost.

"Fair enough. I've got time. Actually, I plan to spend the rest of my life proving to her that I'm here for the long haul. Proving it to you will just be icing on the cake."

Emmett nodded once, as though accepting an agreement.

"Did you bring her?" Jasper asked, pointing at Penny, who had drifted off.

From her perch, Alice could see the dog's limbs twitch from time-to-time and she wondered what the pooch was dreaming about.

"Yeah. I helped your mom with her while you were gone. She's good company."

As Emmett spoke, Alice's heart broke a little. She'd missed him so much. How could she not have realized how lonely her brother's life had become? Well, she was home now and they could spend more time together.

A tiny tap on her shoulder turned her around. Bella stood behind her, with one hand outstretched and the other holding a finger across her lips. Alice tiptoed backward, not wanting to break the spell for the boys. When she'd made it inside the door, Bella grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the stairs. By the time her best friend shoved her in the bathroom, both of them were giggling like schoolgirls.

"Well?" Alice asked. She had a feeling she knew what Bella was about to spill. She'd been waiting for this news for weeks.

"We did it! I'm six weeks tomorrow! Edward and I decided to wait to tell everyone, but I couldn't hold out anymore. I told him this morning that I was telling you. He doesn't mind. He's just glad you're home."

"I'm so happy for you guys! Does that mean you haven't told Mom?"

"My guess is that she already figured it out. Edward was very passionate about there not being alcohol here today, for _Mrs. Hale's sake_. The second time he said it, your mother gave me a weird look. You know how fast she picks up on things."

Alice knew Bella was right. For years, she'd wondered how Esme knew everything that happened in the house. As she grew older, she'd realized that you could learn a lot just by being observant, and her mother was the queen of observation.

"Are you're feeling okay?" Alice asked, concerned for her friend.

"Other than the fact that I can't stand anything with tomatoes in it, I feel fine. Maybe a little more tired than usual, but I just sleep extra while Edward's working."

They ended up sitting cross-legged on the bathroom floor, catching up, giggling, and talking about all the things that they couldn't talk about in front of their families. Before they realized how much time had passed, Edward was knocking on the door.

Alice unlocked it and swung it open. "Haven't you done enough door-banging for today?"

"Funny," he said dryly. "Don't lock yourselves in and I won't have to pound." He turned to Bella. "You ready to go, baby? I've got to work tonight."

The girls reluctantly gave up their perch in the bathroom, and Alice watched reluctantly as the party broke up.

Emmett left first, shaking hands with the men and giving kisses to Esme and Alice. He promised to have lunch with Alice one day next week. Bella and Edward followed him out and there were more promises to get together.

Kathy said goodbye to her hosts, and took Penny to wait in the car. She'd agreed to drop Jasper and the dog off at his apartment, leaving the convertible for Alice's use. Carlisle shook Jasper's hand and Esme hugged him before they went inside, leaving Alice and Jasper alone on the porch.

She immediately stepped into his embrace. "We did it!" she exclaimed into his chest, and she started to giggle. All the awkwardness she'd feared was over, and she was thrilled to find that she still wove easily into the fabric of her family.

"I love you, sweetheart," Jasper said, before kissing her softly. "Are you still meeting me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it! I want to see where you work, and I want to see your apartment, and I can't wait to spend more time with Penny." Hand-in-hand they walked toward Mrs. Hale's car.

It was his turn to laugh. "You want a lot of things, don't you?"

"You know I do. You come first, though. You'll always be the first thing I want."

He sighed deeply, as though he had been waiting to hear those words. Giving her one last chaste, closed-mouth kiss, he got into his mother's car, waved, and they pulled out of the driveway.

Alice stood in the driveway until the car was out of sight. She pulled her bag out of the convertible and made sure it was locked up tight. When she climbed the porch steps, Esme was waiting for her, holding the door open.

As she passed the threshold, she remembered that saying about not being able to go home again. Maybe for some people that was true but not for her. She did get to go home again, but it wasn't exactly the same. In a lot of ways, it was better.

* * *

><p><em>There will be one more epilogue because I just can't seem to let them go. :) It will be a bit of a wait, unfortunately. Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed. It means so much!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_I need to apologize for the wait. Real life had a family health crisis and lots of work drama. I appreciate your patience. I'm already very late, so this hasn't seen a beta. All errors are my own._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I can't tell you how much it means. Thanks again to deltagirl74, who inspired part of this, and to the lovely ladies at the PPSS. I'm not sure who it was, but someone nominated SM for a Wordsmith award. It made my day! _

* * *

><p><strong>Second epilogue. <strong>**Five years later:**

"I think that's everything. Thanks again for staying late. Have a good weekend." Jasper pushed the button to end the conference call and waved at the last few stragglers leaving the room.

Alice waited, leaning her elbows on the table and watching him. When everyone was gone, she sat back with an appraising look. "I love watching you work," she said.

He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What does that mean?"

"I've never seen anyone pull a team together like that. No one wants to work late on a Friday, but you motivated them and got everyone moving in one direction. I'm impressed."

"You've been here six months," he said, sounding a little defensive. "I hope this isn't the first time you've been impressed."

"Oh, no. I've been impressed before," Alice said, smiling. "This was just a perfect example of why you're so good at what you do." She stood and walked over to him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. When his arms wrapped around her, she knew she would end up in his lap, and this wasn't the time for that. Alice pulled away, shaking her head.

"Come back here, sweetheart."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, moving out of his reach. Leaning over the edge of the table, she started to gather the promo boards but then stood back, getting a new prospective. "Do you think the background is too dark?"

"What do you mean?" he asked from behind her. His warm hand settling over the thin fabric covering her rear.

"Stop it! I'm trying to be work here!" Alice pushed his hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think if we lightened the background, the company name would stand out more. We spent a lot of time redesigning that logo. I want to make sure people see it." She was still looking at the design when his arms circled again.

"Oh, no you don't," Alice said, taking one of his hands in each of hers and attempting to unwrap herself. "I didn't start working here so you could manhandle me."

"Sweetheart, that's the benefit of being married to the boss. No one will think you're being taken advantage of." He nudged her hair aside, blowing a hot breath into the nape of her neck before taking a playful nip.

She closed her eyes and inhaled quickly. He was making her head swim, and he knew it. It wasn't fair. Her brain started to list reasons why this was not a good idea: there were probably still people in the office, and they were supposed to meet family later for dinner. Although, if they hurried, there might be time to sneak home before the reservations. He rubbed his hips into her ass and she couldn't help thinking, _Oh, God, maybe we could just cancel_.

"Stop!" she protested, shaking her head to clear it and pushing back against him. "I'm sure we're not the only ones here, and we need to get ready to go. Your sister will kill us if we're late." With shaky hands, she gathered the boards into messy piles. "Besides, we agreed there would be no messing around at work."

Her attempt to distract him didn't work and as she leaned forward, he put both hands on her hips, locking her between him and the table. It threw her off-balance and Alice braced her hands against the warm wood, scattering the boards again. The table was hard against her front, and he was hard against her back.

"It's six o'clock on a Friday night," he said, caressing her slowly from her hips to her chest.

She whimpered when his firm, warm, hands grasped her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples through the soft cashmere. Dropping her head and closing her eyes, Alice arched her back, pushing the sensitive tips even deeper into his grasp. Their ragged breaths were the only sound in the room.

"I can almost guarantee we're the last ones in the building," Jasper whispered in her ear. "If you're so worried about it, why don't I make sure we aren't interrupted?"

She was so cold when he pulled away. Pushing her hair out of her eyes and struggling to straighten up, Alice watched as he walked to the doorway.

He shut and locked the conference room door before closing the blinds covering the only window. She'd never really noticed the blinds closed before. _Those are really convenient_, she thought.

Wait. What? Was she really considering having sex at work?

Dammit. How did he do that? A few well-placed touches and her resolve went out the window. They had been doing so well, managing to work together and be married, but still keep those two parts of their lives separate. They weren't messing it up because Jasper couldn't wait until tonight. She almost missed it when he started talking again.

"And just for the record," he said, "_no messing around at work_ was your rule. _ I _never agreed to anything."

She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her toe. "Open it back up. We're not doing this. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

He walked closer. "Showing my wife affection is not giving people the wrong idea." Jasper stepped close but didn't touch her again.

As he looked into her eyes, she could see the heat and affection, and it pulled at her. It was so tempting. "I think it depends on the affection, don't you think?" She felt so weak, putting up this defense. Even to her own ears, her argument sounded prudish. "A peck on the cheek is fine. Christening the conference room table is out of the question." Her voice cracked halfway through the last sentence and she cleared her throat, trying to get the huskiness out.

"Oh, darling. Now you're getting the right idea." He seemed to take her last statement as an invitation and reached out to snag her around the waist, pulling her against him.

She twisted to the right and took a step back. The table hit her hip on her retreat. "Jasper. Don't come any closer. We're not having sex at work. That's final."

His pupils dilated as she moved back. Oh, man; she'd just initiated a chase, and he was going to pursue. Her heart began to pound. Just like the time she and Bella had snuck in an open high school window. They'd known it was dangerous and wrong, but it sounded like so much fun. Sometimes, it's the risk that makes things enticing.

"You might want to rethink that statement." He took a step toward her. His eyes were bright, and she could see how much his breathing had sped up. On more than one occasion, he'd chased her through the house, but it had never occurred to her that they could play these kinds of games here. After all, work was work, and play was play. You didn't mix the two.

It would appear that her husband didn't agree with her dividing line. Maybe this was one of those times she should let go—have fun and enjoy herself.

Watching him carefully, she wasn't sure, but it looked like he crouched a bit, lowering his center of gravity. Maintaining eye-contact, she kicked off her high heels, hoping he wouldn't notice. No such luck.

"What's happening there? You ready to make a break for it?" He gave her a big-bad-wolf grin and she wondered if that made her Red Riding Hood.

"And if I do run?" She put one foot back. "Can I make it out of here with my virtue intact?"

"I don't think so, darling." But he didn't move.

She had to inch slightly to the right to dodge a chair, but she made it three steps before he began to advance. Giving a high-pitched shriek, Alice kicked it into an all-out run around the table. Stopping at the other side, she kept her knees bent, and watched her husband.

Jasper waited, pretty much where she left him. "Give in now, sweetheart. You're not making it out of here," he said from across the table.

"Who says?" she taunted.

When he feigned right, she gave a squeak and shuffled to the left, watching his movements. He stopped and so did she. He shifted left and she moved back to her original position.

She realized her chest was heaving, with her breath coming way too fast for the few movements she'd made. Maybe she could distract him and make a break for it? Alice met Jasper's eyes and held his gaze, slowly licking her lips.

He only chuckled in response. Bracing both hands on the table, he looked as though he was going to climb up and over, but then shook his head when she backed up. By the time he got across, she would have reached the door. He changed tactics.

"Why so skittish, sweetheart?" he asked, walking between her and the door, moving slowly.

If Alice had to describe it, she would say that he was stalking her. Logically, she had no idea why she was still playing this game, but she wasn't going to stop now. Backing up, she realized she was retreating a step for each advance he made. When he crouched and came at her full-run, she thought she was prepared.

Unfortunately, the toe of his shoe caught a chair leg, and Jasper went down in an untidy roll, making a soft 'ooff' sound. He didn't get back up.

Alice rushed to his side, worried that he was hurt. Deep down she'd known this wasn't a good idea. Just as she knelt next to him and started asking about broken bones and where he was hurt, he rolled up and over her, taking her hands in his and pinning her to the floor.

"I'm fine," he said with an evil grin. "Now, where were we?"

"You cheated!" she accused, squirming to get out from under him.

"And aren't you glad I did? I might still be chasing you around the table, but now I can do this." Lowering his head, Jasper brought his mouth to hers. Using lips, and teeth, and tongue, he deepened the kiss, moving over her.

She wasn't sure when his hands began to move, but vaguely registered one under her ass, pulling her hips to his and rubbing his erection against her. As her thoughts began to cloud, Alice attempted to pull back, feeling overwhelmed and needing space. A gentle hand on the back of her neck kept her in place. Jasper was letting her know that any defiance was over, and he was firmly in charge.

When she whimpered and arched against him, he pulled back and gave a low chuckle.

"Oh, no. I've waited too long for this. Come on."

As her eyes focused and she tried to get her bearings, he lifted her from the floor, setting her on unsteady legs. Jasper backed her up to the table, grabbed her around the waist, and set her on the cool wood. He took one knee in each hand and moved them apart, stepping between them. Her breath caught. The combination of doing something naughty at work, the chase, and his authoritative tone was making her squirm. Who knew sex in naughty places could be so exciting? When she stretched to wrap her arms around him, he caught her hands and held them up.

"No, sweetheart. This is my fantasy. I get to make the rules." He pulled her sweater over her head. As the cool air hit, she felt ridiculous, sitting half-naked under the fluorescent lights. The impulse to cover herself was almost overwhelming, but she didn't get the chance. Quick and experienced hands unclasped her bra and peeled it away. Opening her mouth to protest, Alice looked at Jasper and was stunned into silence. His gaze was shifting from her lips to her breasts and back again as though he couldn't decide where to begin. She almost groaned when he bent down.

As his tongue flicked across her nipple, Alice squealed. The sensation was so familiar, but their location made everything feel new. She reached up to wrap her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

"No," he said, his words muffled against her flesh. Backing up slightly, he said, "My rules, remember?" Taking her hands, he set one behind her, forcing her to lean back slightly. He repeated the motion on the other side. "Don't move!" he ordered.

Now she felt totally exposed; leaning back on her arms putting her body on display. The position reminded her of a forties pin-up calendar girl, and Alice arched her back at the thought. Taking this as an invitation, Jasper grasped one breast, weighing it gently in the palm of his hand. His mouth took possession of the other, pulling the tightening peak into his mouth. He worked it to a hard bud, alternating sucking and nibbling until she could feel each bite and pull between her legs. With a tiny 'pop' he broke the suction and the rush of cool air made her nipple impossibly harder. When she whimpered at the loss of contact, he brought his hand up to caress and ease the ache. With his hand never leaving her breast, he moved up, kissing her, forcing her mouth wide, and taking possession.

He was demanding, leaning across her vulnerable form, holding her in place. Closing her eyes and breathing hard, Alice was hot, and wet, and frustrated, waiting for him to stop teasing her. It was incredibly erotic.

Her head was still spinning, when she realized his hands were working on the zipper at the side of her skirt. _Thank god._

Jasper pulled her to her feet and Alice stood long enough to drop her skirt. He bent and skimmed her panties down, lifting one foot, then the other. As he stood, he nuzzled up her thigh, running his tongue into the crease of her hip, biting gently on the way up.

He lifted her back onto the table, but this time he moved her ass to the edge. A firm look had her placing her hands back on the table, and now she felt even more exposed. All he had to do was spread her legs ... but he didn't, at least, not right away. Turning away, he pulled one of the office chairs over. Taking her bare foot, he bent it at the knee and braced it on the back of the chair, opening her wide for his inspection.

"Oh, no!" she said, looking at him with wide-eyes.

"I told you. I've been thinking about this for months. Even the most boring meeting has been fascinating lately. This is just the start of what I have in mind." He bent forward, licking each nipple in turn, before kissing down her belly.

The closer he went to her mound, the faster her breathing got. Alice felt downright wanton, spread across the table, waiting for Jasper's mouth to make contact. She watched every kiss and lick as he moved closer.

When he finally looked up and met her eyes, she saw his tongue emerge and the world was suspended until he made contact. Groaning, she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as he licked up one side and down the other, working at her until her thighs were quivering. When he pulled back, she had to blink several times before her eyes focused enough to actually see him.

"Lay back, Alice."

Beyond questioning him, she did as he asked, resting her arms at her sides. He took one hand in each of his and guided them down.

"I want to see you, sweetheart. Open wide for me. This is what I want to remember the next time I'm sitting in this room."

Part of her thought about protesting, but she just couldn't. Maybe later, she'll be able to think about why. Inching her hands down, she took hold and pulled herself apart slightly, hoping it would be enough.

"Wider," he said, bending down to watch.

It was a small movement, but it pulled her flesh taught. Closing her eyes against the light, she heard a hum of appreciation before the flat of his tongue came down on her again, repeatedly licking the exposed flesh. Alice's back arched and she cried out. Her skin flushed and her thighs shook with her impending orgasm. Holding herself open for his enjoyment as much a turn-on as anything he was doing.

A hot breath rushed over her swollen flesh, followed by rustling sounds. "Alice, look at me." He'd removed his clothes, and was standing at the edge of the table. She watched as he bent back down and thrust two long, firm fingers into her. The sensation was too much, and the tension he'd been building snapped with her orgasm bursting over her in waves. Streaks of light crossed her vision as muscle spasms gripped his fingers.

Just as her cries died off, he stood and thrust into her. The unexpected invasion set off another round of spasms. She was desperate for him to begin thrusting, but she knew he enjoyed feeling her contract around him. When she could focus, she looked up at him, panting and pushing her sweat slick hair from her forehead.

"That's my girl. You ready?" His words were teasing, but he said them though gritted teeth.

She must have made some sort of noise, because he began to thrust, hard and fast. In spite of the orgasm she'd just had, Alice as on the verge again. The pull and push of him, working her sensitive flesh was overwhelming. He grabbed her foot off the chair and held it high, spreading her wider. The sweat-slick skin of her back was sliding across the table with the force, and more than once, he had to grab her hips and pull her back to the edge.

Moans and whimpers mixed with ragged breathing and the wet sounds of slapping flesh and sex. They usually played music during lovemaking and she was amazed at how erotic their sounds were.

At some point, Jasper gave up pulling her back to him and just climbed on the table with her. Settling flat on his back, he pulled her over him. It was one of his favorite positions, because he could play with her breasts. Even as she straddled him, impaling herself, he was tugging at her nipples. His eyes narrowed and he leaned up, pulling the taught tip into mouth. Alice concentrated on breathing deep, holding off her orgasm, wanting to come with him. The table was hard beneath her, and she tried to think about the pain in her knees.

When Jasper's thrusts turned into short, fast jabs, she knew he was close. Grabbing his hair, she pulled his head back enough to kiss him hard. Rocking down onto him repeatedly, she stopped and made a grinding motion, rubbing her mound against him, adding just enough friction to set her off again. It felt like the top of her head came off as the spasms ignited below. He grabbed her hips and held her steady as he cried out, jerking upward and emptying himself into her.

Alice collapsed on top of him. Jasper was breathing so hard, she moved up and down with the force of it. Suddenly, this entire interlude struck her as funny and she began to giggle.

"Something amusing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll never be able to sit through another PowerPoint presentation in this room."

"How about a standing Friday afternoon meeting? Just you and me in this very room. We have so much ground to cover," he said as his palm came down to grip her ass and give it a squeeze.

Jasper was still showing her what he wanted to cover when the doorknob rattled. Alice let out a tiny, frightened squeak.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "The door's locked, remember?"

Locked door or not, Alice was mortified. She scrambled down as quietly as she could, hearing Jasper swear softly as she pulled away.

"Jasper, you in there? Emmett and I are leaving to pick up mom for dinner." Rose said. "You and Alice are supposed to meet us at the restaurant."

Alice felt her eyes grow wide. Turning to Jasper, she pointed at the door, and nodded. _Yes, we're supposed to meet them_, she mouthed silently.

"Jasper!" Rose called again, obviously annoyed at the silence. "Fine, don't answer. Just finish up whatever depravity you've got going on and meet us for dinner." They heard her start to walk away and then return. "In case you don't know, there are disinfecting wipes in the corner cabinet. Make sure you use them!"

When Rose was gone, Alice walked to the only cabinet in the room. Sure enough, there was an industrial size container of disinfecting wipes right in front. When she opened the tub, she could it was almost empty.

"It seems we're not the one ones who like this room." She wasn't sure if that made her feel better about their little interlude, or much worse. Handing him a wipe, he cleaned the table while she started to gather their clothes. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Darling, I've been dreaming of doing that for a while. I'm just sorry it took this long."

As Alice started to pull up her panties, she grimaced. She'd need to clean up a bit before she put these back on. The closest bathrooms were down the hall and ... her train of thought stopped as she realized what the wetness between her legs meant.

Jasper must have seen her freeze mid-motion.

"What's the matter?"

"We didn't have sex at home," she said softly. "We were supposed to have sex at home." Her eyes closed briefly, and she shook her head. _So much for being impulsive. _Holding her panties, Alice started absently, walking around the table.

His eyes followed her as she moved; he must know something was very wrong. "Yes, I was there. What's the matter, sweetheart? You're scaring me."

She started speaking slowly, walking back toward him. "Jasper. I'm off the pill, remember? Dr. Kohn suggested using condoms for three months before trying for a baby."

He blinked a few times before answering. "We talked about it, but I didn't ... After five years of not having to think about birth control, the condoms just slipped my mind. It's only been a couple of weeks, and I forgot."

"We both forgot," she said, not wanting him to shoulder the blame. "I was there too."

He nodded and walked over, pulling her against his chest. "It was only once, and after all that time on the pill, I think the odds are fairly low."

"You're probably right," she said, trying to sound optimistic, but she was pretty sure she failed. Esme had warned her daughter; all Carlisle had to do was wink at her and she had another baby on the way. That was why Alice had been so careful all these years.

"Well, we were going to start trying. If we moved the timeline up a bit, it'll be fine." Jasper said softly, pulling her to him, and resting his chin on the top of her head.

She knew he was trying to sound reassuring, but she swore she heard a hint of panic.

* * *

><p>"Alice, maybe we should rethink this. There's nothing wrong with waiting. If this isn't it, you could go back on the pill." Jasper was pacing in the hall, talking to her through the closed door. "I mean, just because Edward and Bella had another baby doesn't mean we need to rush into anything. We can do this at our own pace ... at least think about it a little longer ..."<p>

He was babbling and he knew it. It wasn't like he was going to start bargaining with her through a locked door, so he paced while he waited. All he kept thinking was, _I thought we'd have more time. _

God, when she'd talked about having a baby, it had seemed abstract. Something that would happen in the future. He'd had visions of them trying for months, even years. It's every guy's fantasy, right? Never in his wildest dreams had he considered the possibility of knocking her up on the table in the executive conference room.

How could she be so calm right now? He felt like his skin was too tight. Penny came to stand by his side and leaned against his leg. She whined softly, and he imagined she could help prop him up. Jasper was thankful for the dog's calming presence. She'd been such a good friend. What would she think about a baby in the house? Dear God, what did he think about it? He thumped his head back against the wall a couple of times, the gentle impact soothing somehow.

Maybe it would help if he went about it from a different angle. "I know how much you like spending time with little Anthony. Maybe we could just keep on borrowing him?"

There was nothing but silence from behind the door, so he stood and waited with his face turned up to the ceiling.

When the door finally opened, he could see that Alice's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. The white plastic stick in her hand was shaking. She didn't speak, but he knew the answer.

"We're not waiting, are we?"

"No. I guess we're not."

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Hale, if your husband doesn't arrive soon, we're going to have to reschedule again." The nurse looked at her with something close to pity, and Alice nodded.<p>

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered as she paced in the waiting room. Her fellow obstetrical patients were openly staring, but she didn't care anymore. Her bladder was full to the point of pain, but she couldn't pee; they must need her bladder full for the scan. Every minute Jasper was late added to her discomfort and her irritation. It hurt to sit, and it hurt to walk, but at least the walking felt like action. Her three voicemails and half-dozen texts had gone unanswered.

She should have seen this coming. After canceling this procedure twice because of Jasper's unexpected business trips, she'd finally been able to pin him down on a date. When she'd reminded him of the appointment this morning, he'd had seemed distracted, but that wasn't new. He'd been overdoing it since that extra line appeared on the little plastic stick. For months, she'd been trying to talk to him, to let him know that she needed him as more than a provider. He didn't seem to hear her and the long nights and missed appointments kept adding up.

The baby shifted, rubbing against her aching bladder, and she decided that fifteen minutes was as long as they could wait. It would be on him that he'd missed their first ultrasound—a once-in-a-lifetime event. Alice slowly made her way back to the receptionist. Even if she had to do it alone, she wanted to see the baby.

Within minutes she was on a bed in a darkened room. A cheerful technician introduced herself as Emily and made no comment about the fact that Alice was alone. They chatted about the weather while Emily prepped the equipment and squirted a gel of some sort over Alice's abdomen. When the monitor came to life, their polite chatting ended.

Clicking buttons and pressing the sensor back and forth across the bottom of her belly, Emily was silent as black and white images shifted across the screen.

The monitor drew all of Alice's attention, and she didn't even realize she'd been biting the inside of her lip until it began to ache.

At each checkup, they'd listened to the baby's heartbeat. Every time, there had been a few agonizing seconds of waiting before the rushing sound filled the room. In the weeks before she could feel movement, hearing the heartbeat was Alice's only reassurance that everything was okay. With Jasper working so much, she'd felt alone in her worries about whether or not the baby was okay. It seemed wrong to burden her mother with her insecurities, and Bella had her hands fill with a busy preschooler and new baby.

Alice found herself waiting anxiously again. _This is almost worse than with the heartbeat_, she thought, watching the screen as the tech moved the sensor up and down. _It's like watching clouds, looking for shapes and trying to make heads or ... well, it wouldn't be tails, would it?_ She gave a nervous laugh at the absurd thought and bit her lip. If the other woman noticed her odd behavior, she didn't mention it.

With a muttered, "Gotcha," Emily smiled, and an image of a tiny person filled the screen. The frame captured the head and chest, with the little arms clearly visible. Alice's breath caught, and tears filled her eyes. A rush of relief flowed through her. Rationally, she knew it was too early to feel that way, but finally seeing the baby made her believe that everything was going to be okay.

The door opened, and light streamed in from the hallway. Jasper shut the door behind him, and blinked quickly, his eyes obviously having trouble adjusting.

Alice looked at him through her tears, thrilled to see him—to share this moment with him. It didn't matter that he'd been late.

"Hey, what do we have here?" He walked up to the table and took Alice's hand in his.

She didn't answer; she wouldn't have been able to speak without starting to bawl and embarrassing herself. Pulling Jasper's hand up to her mouth, she pressed a kiss onto his knuckles. Her anger could wait. This was too important a moment to spoil. The happy parents laughed as the little stranger on the screen began sucking its thumb and then rolled over as though too shy to be seen in such a position.

The rest of the ultrasound seemed to take forever, because Alice had to urinate so badly. On the other hand, watching the baby was mesmerizing, and the time was over too soon. Oddly, it felt like they were having to say goodbye to someone they'd just met.

They were almost done when Emily asked if they wanted to know the gender.

"We've decided to let it be a surprise," Jasper said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No, we talked about this last week. It will be easier to decorate the room, and knowing the sex will help everyone who wants to give us a shower gift. We decided we wanted to know."

"I don't remember that," Jasper said, looking up for a second, but his attention was obviously on whatever was on the screen.

It took everything Alice had not to grab that phone and throw it. "Whether you remember or not, that's what we decided." She really wanted to yell that he never remembered anything anymore, but Esme's daughter wouldn't throw a temper tantrum in public.

"Do we have to decide today?" he asked.

"No." Emily turned off the machine and cleaned Alice's belly. "The information will be in the file. All you need to do is talk to the doctor."

"This discussion isn't over," Alice said, sitting up slowly and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Why don't we go to lunch and talk about it?"

"I can't," he said, pointing at his phone. "We have the yearly strategy meeting and I need to get back to work. We can talk about it some more tonight at dinner."

Alice nodded even though she knew he wouldn't be there to discuss anything.

He kissed her on the cheek and was gone before her slower body could even stand up.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Alice thought about how sick she was of hearing that sound.

Emily smiled and pointed to a door, and Alice realized that she was missing her chance to pee. The gender discussion had completely distracted her. She shut herself in the tiny closet of a bathroom, not caring if anyone could hear. At least she'd have a second alone to think.

Whether he'd meant to or not, Jasper had dismissed her—again, and she knew that he wouldn't be around long enough to discuss finding out the baby's gender. It felt like she'd missed an opportunity, but that didn't seem right. Why did he get to swoop in and give directions based on a conversation they'd had weeks ago when he was only half-listening? Hell, he's usually half-listening most of the time.

_Nope_, she thought. _ If you can't be bothered to stay and discuss it with me, then the decision is mine. _It was liberating to finally feel in control of something. She put herself back together quickly, even running her hands through her hair to fix the flat spot in the back.

Feeling much better, Alice emerged from the bathroom to find Emily waiting for her. "Oh, good. You're still here. I think I'm going to ask you to open that file back up."

Emily smiled and held it up with a slight waving motion. "That's why I waited. I had a feeling you might have changed your mind."

* * *

><p>Jasper heard the beeping of the alarm as someone turned it off. When his secretary left for the night, she usually turned it on, muttering about safety and being alone so late. He'd been focusing so hard, he didn't see the car parked next to his in the otherwise empty lot.<p>

He went into the hall and was surprised to see Alice walking toward him, her gait slightly awkward with the added weight in front. It bothered him a little to see his graceful wife having trouble moving; he hated the idea that she was uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her irritation obvious. She was in a pair of yoga pants that stretched tight across her belly. Her hair was a shaggy mess, and her face was free of makeup.

She turned on the overhead lights, and he blinked in the brightness. Generally when he worked late, he just used the desk lamp. He liked the peace and quiet when the rest of the building was dark.

"I'm just catching up on some things." He closed the file he'd been reading, turning off the now unnecessary lamp, and pushed back from the desk. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

She ignored his question. "Catching up on what? I've read all the departmental reports, and no one is behind. You filed all the regulatory paperwork weeks ago. Employee reviews are submitted, and the tax audit is over. You even finished next year's budget for God's sake! Rose said you've been telling all the department heads to pull up the due dates for their projects." Her voice had gotten louder and louder with each statement. Taking a deep breath, she started again, her voice not quite even. "You promised me you'd be home tonight."

"I'm almost done," he said. "I'll be home in an hour or so. Go home and relax. Read that book you were telling me about." Even as he said it, he knew how condescending he sounded.

"Do you realize I told you about that book two months ago? I suppose that's a good sign, though. You've heard something I said." She got up and walked to his bookcase, picking up one of the framed photos from their honeymoon. He knew if there had been dust on it, she'd have wiped it off, but the late-night cleaning crew always did a good job.

"Do you remember what we were supposed to do tonight?" She asked without facing him, setting the frame back down with just a bit too much force.

He had to concentrate to hear her. He wondered if she wasn't looking at him because she was hurt and didn't want him to see, or just too angry to look at him. As he comprehended the words, his brain went into overdrive. What had he missed? After searching his memory, he came up blank.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't remember." Jasper sighed, waiting. Whatever it was, he knew it wasn't good.

"Both of _my_ brothers are at _our_ house. They are painting _our_ child's bedroom." Never turning to face him, her voice was muffled. Alice's hands came up to her face.

Even from behind, he knew what it looked like when she wiped tears away. Jasper could feel the color drain out of his cheeks. Oh, God. Tonight had completely slipped his mind. He started walking toward her, moving around the desk.

He must have made a sound because she turned around. The movement stopped him mid-stride. Something here was very wrong. In spite of her red eyes, there was a rebellious tilt to her chin and he knew she was hurt, but she was also very angry.

"I've been asking you for weeks." She held up her hand in a _don't come any closer _motion and walked to other wall, staying out of his reach. "The crib and the rest of the furniture arrive tomorrow. The painting can't wait any longer. It's not like you had to come with me to pick out the color." She turned and walked back. "I took care of that. The same way I've taken care of everything that has to do with the baby."

"Alice, I'm sorry. We've been so busy here ..."

"Don't you dare! Don't you look me in the eye and turn this into some sort of discussion about the company and how you'll have time to spend with me—with us—later. I've been hearing it for the last six months. In all the years I've known you, you never needed to work this much. The only thing that's changed is the baby. You're scared shitless about something and you've decided the easiest way to deal with it is to just shut me out. Work is just a convenient excuse."

He took two deep breaths before trying to answer. "That's not true. If you could just try to see this from my perspective ..."

"What I see," she said quietly, "is that I spend most nights at home alone, and I don't see that changing any time soon. My family is at our house right now helping me prepare for what is supposed to be a blessing for our family—yours and mine. While they help, you sit here alone in the dark." She waved a hand as if to encompass the entire office.

"I'm working," he said softly, knowing how feeble he sounded.

She went on as though he hadn't spoken. "God. I've had the patience of Job here. I've waited months, thinking that you would work out whatever was going on in your head. Pre-baby milestones just keep ticking by, and you get further and further away. I suppose I should be thankful you came to the ultrasound, even if you didn't bother to show up for any of the other appointments."

The longer she talked, the worse he felt. He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings. It never occurred to him that he'd left her alone in this.

"I've tried talking, and I've tried being patient. I can see now that I was foolish to let this go on so long." Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around herself.

It looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and he could easily imagine it felt that way. Then her words sunk in. He could feel his eyes narrow. Wait? What was she getting at?

"We both have some decisions to make," she said, inhaling deeply, as though she couldn't get a deep breath. "Please don't come home for a while. I need time to think, and I can't do while I'm wondering how late you're going to come home. There'll be a bag for you on the porch."

"Time to think about what?" he asked. She couldn't be serious.

"I'm not happy with the way things are right now, and it doesn't look like anything's going to change anytime soon. I need to decide if I'm willing to accept what you're willing to give." She took a long, ragged breath. "I guess we'll just have to decide if we miss each other enough to keep trying."

"Jesus, Alice. Of course I'll miss you!" She wasn't making any sense. Everything he was doing, all the late nights, it was for her—for them. Couldn't she see that?

"No. I'm not sure you will. Don't you see? That's the problem." She sounded resigned. "How can you possibly miss me? You haven't noticed me for weeks."

His temper flared. How dare she issue ultimatums without even trying to see his side? "Fine. You want me to stay away, I will. Is someone going to stay with you?"

"No. Why would they?" She looked at him like he'd suggested she shave her head.

"I don't like the idea of you alone. What if something happens?" He waved his hand in the general direction of her belly.

She gave a bitter laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you kidding me? Unless I've been at work, I've been alone for months. No change there. I'll be fine."

He couldn't figure out how to respond that wouldn't make things worse, so he didn't.

_How did this happen_? She was close enough to touch, but they were a million miles apart. Two impulses ran through him: the first was to pull her close, the second was to grab her shoulders and yell until she understood what he'd been trying to do.

There was a moment where he thought she might say something else, but she didn't.

He stood silently while she walked out of his office. The sound of her resetting the alarm echoed down the hall. With stilted steps, he walked to the front door, making sure her car started. His heart clenched as he watched her wipe more tears away before putting the car in gear and driving off.

A few hours later, he pulled in front of the house, hoping she'd been bluffing. The front porch lights were off, emphasizing how unwelcome he felt. Thorough the shadows, he swore softly as he saw the big, black suitcase. There was an envelope tucked under the handle with his name across the front in Emmett's handwriting.

Opening the envelope, the key to the garage apartment fell into his hand. Jasper recognized the key from the day he'd given it to Emmett all those years ago. It was a little tarnished and worse for wear, but he supposed he was too. God knows he felt it tonight.

Shaking his head, he palmed the key, grabbed the bag, and hefted it to the car.

* * *

><p>"You look like shit."<p>

Jasper jumped at Rose's announcement as she walked in carrying two mugs of coffee. Kicking his office door closed, she set the second mug on the desk and pushed it at him.

"Thanks," he muttered, picking it up and taking a slow sip. It was just what he needed. His secretary had stopped bringing him coffee. Actually, it seemed like the entire office had stopped speaking to him the morning after Alice threw him out. If he ever doubted they were a small company, he knew it that morning. Everybody knew their dirty laundry and rumors flew quicker than e-mail. The coffee in the executive break room was always cold and bitter. He wondered how his secretary knew exactly when he wanted a cup. Some sort of administrative radar, he supposed.

He knew he looked awful. Not sleeping will do that to you. Emmett had never bothered to buy a bed, and sleeping on a mattress on the floor was something Jasper hadn't done since college. Although It wouldn't have mattered if it was an expensive pillow-top. He'd still be tossing and turning most of the night.

"I had your secretary cancel the monthly staff meeting. We're going to talk." She kicked off her heels and dropped her bare feet on his desk. It was an undignified position, and she would never do it if there was someone else in the room.

As her words registered, he felt a rush of relief. He wasn't up to a staff meeting this morning. Looking at his wayward wife across that big table was going to rip him up all over again. There had been two meetings in _that _conference room where Alice couldn't cancel or send a substitute. Each time, Jasper sat there, watching her covertly, cursing himself for not focusing on the subject. Every time she caught him staring, she'd tilt her chin up and look away with that expression he recognized; she was pointedly ignoring him. How pathetic was that? His marriage had been reduced to high-school antics.

"Thank you for the coffee and for canceling the meeting," he said formally. "I'm really busy. I'm afraid your talk will have to wait for another day."

"Nice try, but I'm not waiting. You're a stubborn little shit and so is your wife. Someone has to talk sense into one of you." She took another sip and made a soft _ummmm_ sound. "Since you're the one who happens to be mostly wrong here, you seemed like the best place to start."

"Nice, Rose. Thanks, but no thanks." He pointedly turned back to his computer, hoping she'd take the hint.

She just wiggled the bare toes sitting on his desktop. "Notice I didn't say you were completely wrong, just mostly."

"Speaking of stubborn little shits, why are you in my office again?"

"I have a question for you, but first I thought it might be fun to start with a trip down memory lane." She got up and padded to the bookcase. Picking up the frame he'd watch Alice adjust, Rose walked back and plopped it on the desk. He hadn't really looked it in a while. It was a picture from Alice and Jasper's engagement dinner. Everyone from both families had been present, except Rose.

"I'm still sorry I missed this party," she said, nudging the frame with her finger. "Did you ever wonder why I stayed away as long as I did? There are colleges in the west. I could have—no, that's wrong—I _should_ have come home long before I did. If I had, I'd be in this picture."

Jasper sipped his coffee. She had a point to make and there was no reason to interrupt.

"I don't think anyone knew, but Emmett and I started talking that first Christmas after he moved in. When mom broke her arm the next summer, he gave me his phone number in case I needed to reach someone at the house. Cell calls changed to Skype calls, and eventually, he'd fly in for a long weekend every couple of months. Money was tight, but he made it work."

"Wait." Jasper set his mug back down. "I thought you guys just talked and flirted a bit. All this time, we thought you had a whirlwind romance when you moved back after law school. Are you telling me that you and Emmett had been involved for years?" He wasn't sure he liked the idea that his baby sister had a secret romance. That thought was quickly followed by the realization of how hypocritical he was being. He had no right to lecture anyone about honesty in romance.

"Stop asking questions and let me tell you the story."

"Emmett wanted to bring me to Edward's wedding. He thought it would be the perfect time to tell everyone we were seeing each other, but I wasn't ready for anyone to know about us. I lied and said I couldn't get away from my classes." She blew out a sigh and rearranged her long legs, curling them under her.

"A long distance relationship was killing Emmett, but I was terrified of fucking everything up. Instead of talking to him and figuring out to make it work, I strung him along, telling him I loved him, but I needed time. It wasn't fair and we were both miserable."

When she'd started talking, Jasper had wondered where this lecture was going. Now, he just wanted to keep her talking. It was so rare that Rose ever discussed anything personal. "Didn't you love him? Why would you do that?"

"You know I love him, so don't even start with that." She leaned her head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. "God, where do I start on the list of reasons not to get involved? Mom and Dad were example number one, and you and Maria were a close second. After Edward's wedding, you and Alice didn't help. Emmett called me from the hotel conference room that morning."

"Great, I get double billing on this list," Jasper muttered.

She went on as though he hadn't spoken. "We managed to keep limping along for a while, but just before you and Alice got home Emmett called to say that he wouldn't do it anymore." She looked down into her coffee for a few seconds before beginning again. "I never told anyone. It was the hardest thing I've ever gone though. I almost flunked out that semester. He was everything I wanted and needed, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it. Loving him ... well, it gave him power over me. After watching Mom fall apart when Dad left, I wasn't ever going to give a man the ability to destroy me."

"He'd never do anything like that, Rose. Emmett's the most stand-up guy we know."

She laughed. "I'll tell him you said that. It'll make him crazy. Whenever I tease him being a model citizen, he just says that doing the right thing is important."

"You're gushing again," Jasper said, but she ignored him.

"Emmett and I didn't talk again until I came home after graduation. He looked so lonely at your wedding, and I'd missed him so much. By then I'd realized that I was letting everything that happened at home—in my past—affect my future. I was so sure that if I came from something so screwed up, there was no way I could make a long term relationship work."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know anything about that," Jasper muttered dryly. He put the timeline together in his head. "Wait a minute. You flew to Vegas and eloped a week after my wedding. Are you saying that you and Emmett were back together a week when you decided to get married?"

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him and didn't say anything.

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave his first laugh in over a week.

"So you see, big brother, I'm bribing you with drinkable coffee and an engaging tale of love because I have a question."

_Aw, hell. Here it comes_, he thought.

"You've got your head on straight, you married a wonderful woman who loves you, and you adore her. You run a business that's an asset to the community and you lead it with hard work and integrity. Until about six months ago, you were the most level-headed manager I've ever seen. You were the ideal of calm and collected, and you could motivate a crowd like no one I've ever seen."

He nodded, waiting for the punch. Rose was never this complimentary about anyone without a catch. He knew she loved him, but she was more of an 'admire in silence' kind of gal.

"We're all wondering what the hell is up your ass." She took another sip and looked him in the eye. "I mean, the department heads are pissed that you keep moving deadlines up. We made a decent profit last year, so you're not working us all to the bone because the company is in trouble. I have to wonder, what has you so upset that you've suddenly turned into the boss from hell?"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Rose. We're busier than usual for this time of year, and I don't want to fall behind. Speaking of deadlines, I really enjoyed the story, but we should both get back to work." He turned back to the computer.

"Don't change the subject. I read all the financial statements. We made record profits last quarter. Is there something that isn't on the statements? Are we in trouble?"

"No. Of course not. You know that."

"Well, if it's not financial trouble at work, maybe something's going on at home. You having problems with the IRS? Gambling debts? You owe a loan-shark? Had a gold toilet installed?"

He worked to fight back a smile. It was nice to be in a room with someone who wasn't angry with him, but he really didn't want to discuss this with her right now. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away.

Rose was looking at him like he was a puzzle she couldn't solve. "Well, what could be the problem, big brother? Maybe Alice has put on a bit too much weight for you, and you don't want to go home? You having trouble banging with the bump?" Rose wagged her eyebrows at him.

He rolled his eyes. "My wife is lovely, and you know it. And where the hell are you coming up with this stuff?"

"Nope, you're right. Even pregnant, she's beautiful. Maybe that's it! Did the milkman take a shine to your wife? Junior going to arrive looking nothing like you?"

"Do you hear how ridiculous you're being?"

"Don't be mad at me. I'm just trying to figure out why becoming a father has you so freaked out you're turning into a class-A workaholic. It's like Dad moved back into this office."

His chair shot back and hit the wall. Leaning over the desk, he planted his hands on the blotter and narrowed his eyes. "Dammit, Rose! Will you just get out already! I didn't ask you for any help. Take your nickel psychoanalyzing, and go the fuck away!" As though he were outside of himself, Jasper knew his mouth and body were moving, but his brain had gone numb.

As he looked across the desk, a horrible awareness washed over him.

Rose had wanted to poke until she found his sore spot. Even if her intent was to help, it still hurt like hell.

He couldn't stand the combination of triumph and pity on her face.

"I love you big brother, but you've made a royal mess here."

Jasper stood, rubbing his hands over his face and wishing he could scrub away this realization. "Don't I know it."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he said, pulling the chair back into place and letting his knees give way. "But I need to do it soon." He thought about the last time he'd seen his wife and how fast the pregnancy had seemed to progress.

"Soon is good. Now is better."

"Can you clear my calendar for the next few days? I think I should ... maybe I need to ... Aw, hell. I royally screwed this up."

"You'll figure it out." She stood and put her shoes back on. "Come on. You need to get out of this office, and when you go crawling back, tell Alice I want the baby named after me." She chuckled darkly. "Who knew I would be so good at psychiatry?"

"Not trying to hurt your feelings, but I don't think you'd get too many repeat customers. Stick to law."

"Maybe you're right." She paused at the door, watching him until he turned off the computer and got ready to leave. She opened her mouth and closed it twice before deciding to speak. "Jasper, you're nothing like him. You know that, right?"

"I don't know much right now, but thanks." He gave her a quick hug, and was surprised when she hugged him back. Just as she'd intended, Rose had shaken him up. He was grateful for her help, but he felt lost. Maybe she was right, and home was where he needed to be. As much as he wanted to go see what he could salvage of his marriage, he needed to do some thinking first.

* * *

><p>The house was empty, but that wasn't unusual on a sunny Saturday afternoon. If it had been a regular weekend, he and Alice would be taking Penny to the dog park, getting groceries, or running the other miscellaneous errands that never seemed to end. Over the last few months, he'd missed those days. He was beginning to realize the cost of checking out of his life and forcing his wife to go it alone.<p>

Jasper looked out the French doors and spotted Penny tearing across the lawn with a tennis ball in her mouth. The dog ran in a semicircle, having learned to dodge the flowerbeds or face her mistress' displeasure.

When they'd picked the little two-bedroom bungalow, it had seemed perfect. The house was small enough that they could care for it themselves, and the huge, overgrown backyard was just waiting for attention. He shouldn't have been surprised when Alice came home one day with a giant stack of landscaping and gardening books. It had taken the better part of two summers, and lots of Esme's help, but their backyard was one of his favorite places.

Taking a deep breath, Jasper walked out onto the patio. Alice was kneeling at the edge of one of the flower beds, working between the plants. When she heard the door, her movements stopped, but she didn't turn around. Alice wasn't the only one who'd heard him; Penny came barreling at Jasper with her tongue hanging out and her legs pumping. It was impossible to miss the joy on the animal's face. _That's a start_, Jasper thought, bending down to greet her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice watching them with no expression on her face.

He'd seen Esme's car out front, so he wasn't surprised when she walked around the edge of the house holding some cuttings from a bush they'd planted last year. Always wanting to put people at ease, Esme smiled at him and make him feel welcome. _What would the etiquette books say, _he wondered? _Are there articles on how to welcome your errant son-in-law back into his own home?_

"I'm going to head home," Esme said, leaning down to kiss Alice on the cheek. "Don't overdo it." She turned to Jasper and nodded. "Call if you need me."

For just a second, Jasper wondered if the last direction was for Alice or for him? If he was right, they would probably need a referee by the time they were done.

As the door shut behind her mother, Alice began pulling weeds, adding to the pile of dying foliage. She tugged on a stubborn root, muttering under her breath. Jasper waited for her to acknowledge him. Jesus, he felt like he was back in grade school, waiting for the principal to give him detention. Only what he'd done was much worse than throwing pencils.

He almost missed it when she finally spoke. She didn't turn to face him, and her head stayed down as though she was addressing the flowers.

"If you've come for the rest of your clothes, they're in garbage bags in the basement."

What? She wanted to kick him out permanently? He hadn't expected that. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'll take them and go if that's what you want." He took a step closer to her. "It's not what I want, though." She didn't respond, and he kept going. "Sweetheart, I was hoping we could talk."

More silence. More weeds went on the pile, and she kept her back to him.

"Alice. I'm sorry. Please talk to me." He'd always hated apologizing; it made him feel weak, but she deserved to hear the truth. He _was_ sorry, but he needed to hear her voice and see her face as he confessed his sins.

More silence. More weeds went on the pile.

"Alice."

She finally stopped the assault on the volunteer vegetation and knelt back with her rear touching her heels. Raising her head to the sky, he watched as she rubbed her back. It hadn't occurred to him, but kneeling must be horribly uncomfortable for her.

Jesus, he was doing this all wrong. She didn't need him standing over her watching her work, she needed help—a partner. It's what she'd been asking for and what he'd withheld all these months.

Walking forward, he knelt down at the other end of the bed, rolled up his sleeves and began pulling weeds, or at least he hoped he was pulling weeds. For all he knew, they were heirloom something-or-others.

For several minutes they worked together in silence.

She kept her head turned away from him, angling her body in the other direction. Raising one sleeve, she surreptitiously wiped her eyes and guilt tore through him. When she spoke, he had to concentrate to hear her. "It's been months since you've _wanted _to talk to me. I don't think I remember what that's like."

He took the jab and kept on working. She deserved to get some anger off her chest, and he'd earned every word she could throw at him.

"I mean, basically, the minute that stick turned blue, you were out of here. Sure, your body was still around, but you disappeared months ago." Her voice began to rise.

"You're right," he said. Keeping his head down, Jasper hoped that if he didn't push her, she'd keep talking.

"What I can't figure out is, if you didn't want kids, why the hell didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have been happy, but we could have at least talked about it."

"No. Of course you wouldn't talk about it. It was easier to not deal with it. Just check-out and leave me to deal with the mess we made." Alice had worked as far as she could in the other direction. She'd have to move closer to him to continue, or stop weeding. Leaning back again, the task was forgotten in favor of her anger.

He took a deep breath, unwilling to let her last comment pass, even if she was just venting. "This is not a mess. This is perfect. I was just too thick-headed and screwed-up to see it."

She set her jaw and shook her head, and he wondered what she was holding back. He'd been fighting with her long enough to know whatever she didn't say must have been very bad. Bracing her hands on the patio, she stood slowly, and he thought he heard a tiny whimper as she got to her feet. Guilt shot through him again. He'd been concentrating on the fact that he'd deserted her emotionally, but he'd left her physically as well. She'd needed him, and he wasn't there.

For the longest time, he just looked at her, taking in how much her body had changed over the last six months. Was the bump that big last week? What was wrong with him that he hadn't noticed before? No, he conceded silently. That's not true, he hadn't wanted to notice, and that made the difference. It was time to start making this right.

"You're right, though. I did disappear. It was wrong, and I'm sorry." It seemed like a feeble way to start, but it was the only place to begin.

"What are you sorry for, exactly?" she asked, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"How long do you have, sweetheart?" He dragged his dirt-covered hands through his hair. "I'm sorry about so many things. We might be out here all day." He tried to give her a weak smile, but his jaw as so tense, there was no way it was coming out right. Her expression hadn't changed and he knew he had to work harder. Suddenly everything he'd planned to say just seemed to disappear.

"Jasper?"

He knew she was waiting, and he was still working to find the right words when she threw up her hands and turned away.

"Okay. I'm tired, and pissed off, and my back hurts. You were supposed to go away for a few days and decide whether you were willing to come back and start interacting in your own life. It doesn't look like that happened. Thank you for stopping by, but I'm going to get cleaned up." She whistled for the dog, and Penny came trotting over.

"No!" He stepped toward her, and then stopped. "What I meant was, can we please talk for a few minutes? I have some things I need to tell you. Actually, I've needed to tell them to you for a long time."

Her eyes flashed, and she inhaled deeply. "Tell me what? That you disappeared when I needed you? Save your breath. I figured that one out on my own." She started pacing on the patio, walking quickly on the flagstones, her body moving slightly side-to-side with the speed. "What about telling me that you left me just like your dad left your mom? You can't surprise me there, either. Sometimes it's perverse how history repeats itself. If those are the things you needed to tell me, you can save your breath. I'm bright, and I've had a lot of time to think lately. I figured those out months ago. What I want to know is—what are you going to do about it?"

Japer gaped at her. He could feel his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You think you're the only one freaking out here!" she yelled. "You think it's easy to face the specter of turning into my mother? I mean, I love her and all, but holy shit! I'm going to need to know how I can still be my own person but be responsible for another human being. You get to disappear and not deal with it! I don't get that." She pointed at her bulging stomach. "I love this baby, but my whole life is about to change and the _one person_ I'm supposed to be able to share that with fucking disappears!"

Alice rarely raised her voice or swore. He thought about interrupting her or trying to calm her down, but she'd earned this anger and he wasn't going to take it from her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw the elderly couple next door came out and sit down on their patio chairs, angling the seats so they could watch the show. _It doesn't matter_, he thought, _let them watch. We've got more important things to worry about. _He watched his agitated wife, never letting her out of his sight.

"We can't both freak out and disappear emotionally. One of us has to deal with reality. Since I'm the one who can't seem to run away from this," she said, rubbing her hands over her stomach, "I guess that's me. How about we make a deal? You can carry the next one and I'll be the delicate genius who gets to come unglued."

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Oh, God. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I wasn't here when you needed me, and I didn't even know I'd lost it. As soon as the pregnancy sunk in, all I could think was that the fun part of my life was over, and it was time to grow up and be responsible. I thought about a bigger house, and new cars, and college, and the million other expenses that were coming at us. That meant being successful at work, and I took that way too far. I think I knew before Rose came to see me today. She just made sure it was on a billboard-sized mirror right in front of my face."

"What did she say?"

"It's more what she asked. She showed me that somewhere in the back of my head I was terrified of turning into my father. By living the hardworking, straight-arrow life, I ended up doing the same thing he did. Only I didn't leave you for another woman. I left you for too much work and my fears of turning into a stodgy old man with pants up to my armpits, a sensible car, and a comb-over."

"That's quite a description. Rose said that to you?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not in so many words. Think of Rose as an emotional cattle prod. If there's something in there you don't want to face, she'll help you root it out, no matter how painful the digging is."

"I can see that," Alice said.

"She's wise and relentless. They're a brutal combination."

When Alice laughed, he couldn't stand it anymore. He took the two steps forward and pulled her into his arms. She didn't fight him but stood rigid in his arms.

"I know that words don't mean much, so I'll stop talking if you want. All I'm asking is that you give me some time. Time to show you that I mean to be a good husband again and a good father."

Without knowing exactly what word triggered the change, Jasper felt Alice relax in his arms. She just seemed to melt into him, and he couldn't believe how long he'd gone without holding her in his arms. They fit together differently somehow, and he smiled, realizing that she'd angled her torso so that her belly was off to the side.

"I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me?" He whispered into her hair.

"That depends," she said into his chest. "No more long days. No more unexpected business trips or accelerated timelines. We are perfecting our work-life balance. You got it?"

"I'm all in. Only there's going to be more life than work in that balance."

She shifted in his arms uncomfortably and he could feel her body tense up.

"Are you okay?" He started to be concerned. He had no idea what was normal. Should he be worried about her?

"I'm fine," she said a little too quickly and a little too loud. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "I just overdid it with the weeding. I saw Dr. Kohn yesterday, and she said everything is fine."

He pulled back a bit and looked down at her. She didn't look fine. There were dark circles under her eyes, and he was to blame. She should look healthy. Part of his responsibility was to take good care of her, but he hadn't.

"Why don't you go wash up and I'll make lunch? It's supposed to rain later and it would be a good time to watch a movie or curl up and take a nap."

"Just a nap?" she asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

A wave of desire rolled over him. It had been so long since either one had approached the other for sex. He couldn't think of a better way to reconnect. There were a couple of things to take care of first.

"I stopped on the way here. Can I show you what I bought?"

Her look changed to confusion before she nodded.

He pulled away and walked back to the door, reaching inside for a large bag. When he opened it, a large stuffed caterpillar popped out. It was approximately two feet long and each body section was a different pastel color.

"It's perfect," she said, laughing. Alice held it close and nuzzled it.

"Alice, would you show me our baby's room? I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

She winced and pulled in a breath between her teeth. "I have a confession to make."

"And what would that be, sweetheart?"

"Well, I was really angry after the ultrasound. I couldn't get over the fact that you were doing so little for the baby, but you swooped in and decreed that we weren't going to find out the sex."

"Because we agreed to wait."

"Yes, we did, but that was weeks before the scan and when the day came, I really wanted to now."

"What are you telling me?" He was beginning to figure out why she needed confess at that very moment.

"After you left, I had the tech tell me what gender the baby is." She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes. "I've felt guilty ever since."

He should have been angry, but he wasn't. Right now, he just wanted to know what she knew—to feel closer to the tiny person they were waiting for.

"Just show me," he whispered as he lowered his head.

Alice opened for him, kissing him in a way that let him know she'd missed him as much as he'd missed her. Fire raced through his blood. It was time to get her fed and take her to bed. Food, sex, then sleep—the best stuff of life, and he got to experience them with her. What a moron he was for not realizing that sooner.

As their kiss broke, clapping broke out from the old couple next door.

Jasper pulled back from Alice, resting his forehead against hers.

"We have a cheering section," he said.

She giggled, and his heart warmed at the sound. It had been too long.

She hugged the caterpillar and held his hand, leading him inside. Penny followed dutifully at their heels.

The walked down the hall hand-in-hand, and Jasper could feel Alice shaking slightly as they paused outside the closed door.

"Hey. There's no need to be nervous. I'm thrilled we're having a baby, and once we open this door, we're going to start talking about names."

She smiled and nodded, grabbed hold of the doorknob and turned it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby. Why are you up? Don't you know the middle of the night is for sleeping?"<p>

Jasper stepping on something lumpy and stumbled a bit in the dim light. A stuffed dog was sprawled in the middle of the floor along with other assorted animals and a favorite blanket. Every time Willow got upset, she started throwing all the loveys out of the crib. Jasper reached down and grabbed the blanket before turning to his daughter.

"Mommy just fed you an hour ago. Let's be quiet and let her sleep, okay?"

She looked back at him with tears in her big, baby-blue eyes. Her blonde curls bobbed slightly as she held onto the edge of the crib, bouncing as she waited for him.

"Oh, silly me. It's those nasty teeth, it's it?"

She gave a hiccupping sob and held her arms up to him. Every time he picked her up, he was astounded by her trust in him—her absolutely certainty that he was the one she needed. As he held her, she rubbed her face into the crook of his neck, spreading tears and baby snot in a small circle. Jasper didn't mind; his skin would dry. She was warm and solid in his arms, burrowing into him for comfort.

As she settled down, he gave her a finger to bite. She gnawed slightly and her breathing evened, then slowed. It was a routine they'd been working to perfect over the last few nights. It's one of the things that had surprised him about parenthood. Every time he and Alice thought they had something worked out, Willow grew and changed, and their solution went out the window.

He'd been working out what to do with her alone in the dark. Singing was out; he just couldn't carry a tune. He didn't want to turn on the light to read her a story, so he usually just talked. It didn't seem to matter. All Willow cared about was that he was there. She seemed easy to please that way.

"Well, you need to get those teeth in. Daddy's got all kinds of foods he wants to share with you. Mommy is going to be really mad about some of those foods, but we don't have to tell her, do we? Your Uncle Emmett makes the best chili cheese fries, and your cousin Anthony loves them. I have a feeling the two of you are going to get into all kinds of trouble."

Willow just blinked up at him. Evidently, she already knew that.

The rocker was placed beneath the window and moonlight filtered through gauzy, white curtains. At this time of night, everything in the room was muted, but he'd spent enough hours here in the last year that he'd know it even in total darkness. The walls were a lilac color, and Alice had spent a big part of her maternity leave painting a mural of a fairy-tale forest on the far wall. How his petite wife had managed to bounce back so quickly after birth, he still couldn't figure out. He shivered a bit at the thought of that night.

Alice had insisted on working until the birth. As long as she was healthy, she didn't want to sit at home and wait, insisting that she'd rather be busy. That didn't mean he didn't have the entire office watching her to make sure she didn't overdo and ate properly. He knew his staff thought he was being overprotective, but he felt like he had a lot of pampering to make up for.

When they got home that night, Alice didn't eat dinner, insisting that she wanted to take a bath. He came in to check on her, and found her trying to shave her legs. This was one of the tasks he'd happily taken on, as it was simply too hard for her now. She protested, but he insisted, and a few minutes later her stomach contracted right in front of him. His eyes must have about bulged out of his head, and in spite of her pain, Alice giggled at him.

It only took a few seconds for him to get her to confess that she'd been having contractions most of the day. As he started to freak out about getting ready to go to the hospital, she calmed him with reminders from their childbirth classes. Insisting they still had hours, she practically forced Jasper to stay on task and help her get ready.

He should have known that she wouldn't let something as complex as birth happen without a plan. When he finally bundled her into a towel, he found a partially packed suitcase and a list of things for him to do and people to call.

When Alice finally let him take her to the hospital, they were only there a few hours before Willow was born. It was the most amazing moment of his life. How do you love someone so much from the first time you see them? It was a mystery he was still trying to figure out.

She snuggled deeper and blinked up at him. Drool flowed around Jasper's finger.

"What are we going to do with you, baby girl? There is a great big world out there. Are you going to be artistic, like your mama? Or will you like business, like me? Maybe you can go into medicine? Would you want to be a doctor, like Uncle Edward?"

Willow's tiny frame gave a shuddering sigh, and Jasper thought that sounded like a confirmation, so he ran with it.

"Okay, a doctor it is. How about a pediatrician? I have a feeling this family will produce quite a few kids over the years. You can take care of them. And when I allow you to date—when you're thirty—you can find a very nice man who will treat you well." He bent down to kiss the top of his daughter's head. She smelled clean and fresh, that wonderful baby smell he had come to cherish. "You and your mama, you deserve the best."

He'd been so wrapped up in Willow that he didn't hear Alice come in. She bent down and gave the baby a sleepy kiss, then planted one on Jasper somewhere near his mouth. "No worries there," she said groggily. "We have the best."

"Go back to bed, sweetheart," he ordered.

"The bedroom is lonely without you. I'd rather be here." She pulled a blanket from the closet and sat on the floor, leaning back against his legs.

A few minutes passed before Alice's deep breathing told him she was asleep again. He'd take her back to bed when Willow fell asleep. In the meantime, he could enjoy the feeling of having his ladies close.

"We love mama. She's very tired, but she takes good care of us, doesn't she? How would you like to hear the story of how you got here? What do you think? Would you like to hear how Mommy and I met?"

Jasper settled back into the rocker and told his daughter all about how he met the love of his life.

* * *

><p><em>That's it folks! Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the story.<em>


End file.
